Wake up heart
by Charlotte-1208
Summary: Edward perdió su razón para vivir, Sophie. Se siente terriblemente culpable del destino de su amor. ¿Podrá un nuevo ángel salvarlo del infierno al que cree que esta condenado? ¿Podrá Bella revivir su corazón dormido? Todos humanos. COMPLETO
1. Cuando lo perdí todo

Capitulo 1: Cuando lo perdí todo.

Todo en esta vida había terminado para mi. Ella murió junto con todas mis ilusiones y sueños. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué seguir con este dolor?. No lo sabía, lo único que me mantenía en pie era su pedido de seguir con mi vida. Pero ¿Cómo vivir sin la razón de mi existencia?

Cuando creí que tenia todo lo que quería, cuando creí que todos los problemas estaban resueltos para mi... en tan solo segundos perdí todo.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Era amable, dulce y hermosa. Cuando estaba completamente perdido, ella llegó a mi vida para sorprenderme. Una noche estrellada llegó a mi vida. Sus rizos rubios se movían al compás de la música lenta, bailaba junto a un hombre mayor que luego conocí como su padre.

Desde esa noche, todas y cada una de ellas veía su bello rostro cada vez que cerraba mis ojos.

Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y en una de las tantas salidas en las que recorríamos la playa conociéndonos, tomé todo el valor que tenia y decidí decirle lo que sentía. Pero cuando intente hablarle, ella se me adelantó. Apoyó suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca y me pidió dulcemente que no dijera nada. Nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver el mundo en los suyos. Me besó.

Siempre me sorprendió su desfachatez, nunca la ví sonrojarse ni demostrar vergüenza. Era tan segura e inteligente.

Creí que éramos uno para el otro, creí que mi motivo en esta vida era verla feliz. Era todo para mí y por eso no dudé ni un segundo y luego de dos meses de salir, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando su cara se llenó de lágrimas de feliz y la luz que había en su sonrisa.

Éramos felices.

La boda fue espectacular.. mucha gente, mucha comida y mucha felicidad. Yo nunca había querido algo así pero ella así lo quería y no dudé en dárselo.

Los dos años junto a ella pasaron muy rápido para mi, era tan feliz pero ese día todo fue diferente.

La noche anterior habíamos discutido, ella quería tener un hijo. Un hermoso hijo, en ese momento y a mi me encantaba la idea pero creía que no era el momento justo. Éramos tan felices así y pensé que un niño lo complicaría todo. Que equivocado que estaba, que idiota fui. Si yo hubiera sido mas comprensivo, si yo no hubiera sido tan miedoso sino tan seguro como ella todo lo que pasó no hubiera sido.

Esa mañana me desperté y me levanté lentamente del sofá. Siempre era así cuando nos peleábamos. Toqué la puerta de nuestro cuarto y como no escuché nada, entré. Sobre la cama había una nota:

"_Edward,_

_me fui a lo de mi madre. Espero que me entiendas y con el tiempo te des cuenta de lo que necesito. Solo pensá en todo esto, recapacitá por favor. _

_ Nos vemos, Sophie." _

Orgulloso y necio, rompí la nota en cuatro pequeños pedazos y intente seguir con mi día. Pero era imposible, la amaba tanto y no iba a perderla por esto.

Llamé a su restaurante preferido y reservé una mesa para los dos. Después la llamé y como no contesto le dejé un mensaje en la grabadora. Tomé una ducha y me puse la mejor ropa que tenía. Al rato contestó mi llamada con un corto mensaje de texto confirmando el horario para las nueve.

Exactamente a las nueve estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus padres. En una mano un ramo de flores y en la otra una sincera disculpa.

Pero nadie atendió y me empecé preocupar, ella había dicho que estaría y nunca se retrasaba. A los pocos minutos, comenzó a sonar frenéticamente el teléfono de la casa de mis suegros. Y nadie atendía, sonaba, sonaba y sonaba. Para las 9.30 mis nervios me estaban matando, así que me acerqué a la ventana y rompí uno de los vidrios para abrirla. Pobre Graciela, mi suegro, luego le explicaría.

Tomé el teléfono y del otro lado me contestó una voz totalmente desconocida.

-Hola... ¿Habló con la familia Weber?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan.

Ahora si que estaba preocupado.

-¿Usted es familiar de la señora Sophie Weber?

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar.

-Si claro, soy su esposo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ya a esa altura un profundo miedo nació en mi. Recorrió mis piernas hasta situarse en la parte superior de mi pecho.

_-Oh Dios mio! _Pensé.

-Oh señor su esposa tuvo un grave accidente de automóvil.

-¿Cómo? – Yo no podía creerlo, ella nunca había tenido ninguno y conducía tan bien como yo.

-Un conductor de un camión perdió el control y envistió a su esposa. Esta está en el hospital de Forks, en la sala de urgencias.

Corté el teléfono, no había tiempo para formalidades. En cuanto me senté en el auto y lo encendí, lo sabia, sabia como iba a terminar todo esto aunque no quisiera verlo.

Llegé en solo dos minutos a las sala de urgencias y la ví.

El mundo se cayó sobre mi.. sus rizos rubios caían por la camilla totalmente cubiertos de sangre. Su rostro hermoso, también. En cuanto me acerqué y la vi, sonrió. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? ¿Cómo podía?.

Me miró, con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos:

-Sigue con tu vida, Edward. Vive feliz, es lo único que quiero. Te amo.

-No digas eso, vas estar conmigo siempre. Perdon, perdon, perdon... no me dejes.. NO ME DEJES! – Lloraba. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche un suave: no tengo de que perdonarte. Te amo.....

Cuando levante mi cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par pero la vida se habia escapado de ellos.

-NO! NO! NO! NOOO- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Lloraba, gritaba no podía controlar la rabia que tenía. El dolor me carcomía por dentro. El dolor estaba terminando con mi alma, con todo mi corazón.

Unos brazos me rodearon y me sacaron de su lado.

-No, no.. quiero estar con ella. Nonono, no me separarán de ella

Pero mis piernas no respondían, menos mis brazos, así que dejé que me arrastraran. Había muerto la razón por la que vivía y yo estaba muerto en vida.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Espero que les guste mi primer capitulo, espero escribir alrededor de 15. Es mi primera historia y estoy muy contenta. **_

_**Me encantaria recibir alguno de sus reviews**_

_**Besos y saludos para todos**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	2. My brain reacted at just time

**Capitulo dos: My brain reacted at just time**

Desperté en la camilla del hospital. A mi lado estaba Alice, mi hermana melliza, abrazándome. Cuanto la quería, era tan diferente a mi, pero tan parecida a la vez. En cuanto miré donde me encontraba, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior pasó nuevamente ante mis ojos como diapositivas a todo color. Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho que se quedo ahí desde ese día y sabía que nunca más se iría. Estaba completamente seguro de que no volvería a ser feliz.  
Los siguientes meses pasaron lentamente, como en cámara lenta, como los primeros días de mi cadena perpetua. No sabia como me levantaba en las mañanas. Lo único que hacia era trabajar todo el tiempo que podía. Me concentraba en ello para no pensar, para no recordar.  
De lunes a viernes trabajaba en la oficina: era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irme. Si paraba tan solo un segundo y cerraba mis ojos encontraba sus ojos celestes.  
Durante el fin de semana, también trabajaba en casa. Pasaba día y noche frente a mi computadora, rodeado de papeles y cuentas.  
Pero por las noches no podía escapar a la culpa que carcomía mi interior. Mi corazón había muerto, lo único que me quedaban eran los recuerdos.  
Ninguna de esas noches dormí bien, todas y cada una de ellas me despertaba gritando.  
Había abandonado todo lo que me recordaba a ella: La música, mi piano de cola blanco yacía abandonado en el living de nuestra casa. Nunca prendía la radio ni tocaba ninguno de mis tantos cd's. Mi vida era un completo silencio.  
Nuestra hermosa casa, llena de flores muertas y recuerdos, estaba abandonada y ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de pasar por la puerta después de haberme mudado a mi pequeño departamento.  
Nuestra playa, el lugar donde nos conocimos. No podía ir hasta allí, no podía recorrer los lugares que recorría con ella.  
Mi familia, no los veía hacia ya dos años, desde el funeral. Hablaba con mi madre y con Alice de vez en cuando. No quería preocuparlas pero mi madre sonaba cada vez mas triste y Alice no paraba de pedirme que vaya a verla.  
Pero yo me había transformado en un monstruo, la vida se había escapado de mi en el momento que ella murió. Era egoísta y desconsiderado. No hablaba con nadie y si alguien se me acercaba lo alejaba de mi cuanto antes. Y no quería que mi familia me viera así, me avergonzaba.  
Esa mañana de viernes, me levanté y me miré al espejo, grandes ojeras rodeaban mis ojos verdes. Mi pelo cobrizo estaba totalmente despeinado y había perdido todo interés en peinarlo. Mis labios estaban secos y ásperos. Lavé mi cara y abrí un poco más mis ojos, me di cuenta de que mi cara angulosa necesitaba urgente una afeitada.

Llené mi cara de espuma y en cuanto iba a empezar a afeitarme, sonó el teléfono. Pensé en dejarlo sonar pero luego de cinco llamadas insistentes, atendí.

-Edward por favor no cortes, soy Alice. Es una emergencia.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice? – Me sorprendió el sonido de mi propia voz, hacia mucho que no la usaba.

- Es mamá, esta enferma. La están trasladando al hospital de Forks, en una ambulancia. Ya se que esto te va a gustar pero necesita verte. Los doctores no nos dieron muchas esperanzas.

-No lo sé Alice...

-Por favor, Edward, es lo único que quiere.

-Esta bien, voy para allá

-Gracias Edward, te quiero.

-Chau Alice

Corté y volví al baño. Me afeité lentamente, las palabras de Alice tardaban en llegar a mi cerebro.

Tomé las llaves y encendí el auto. En ese momento, vi el reloj. Era exactamente la misma hora en la que Sophie había muerto dos años atrás.

NO!, mi cerebro despertó después de todo este tiempo. No iba a permitir que nadie se llevara a mi madre de mi lado.

Pisé el acelerador y manejé a máxima velocidad a la que llegaba mi Volvo plateado. Nadie me detuvo, por suerte ningún policía se cruzó en mi camino. Llegé al hospital en tan solo segundos.

Todo se repetía, no lo soportaba. Me senté en el suelo y presioné mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Dos segundos después decidí que era hora de pararme. Más tranquilo, caminé hacia mi hermana.

Alice estaba de espaldas a mi, con la cabeza baja, hablándole a mi madre que estaba en una camilla.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero estaba igual a como la recordaba, pequeña y llamativa. Sus ojos dorados acusadores me miraron en cuanto cruce la sala.

Mi madre yacía en la camilla con sabanas blancas, ella estaba también igual a como la recordaba. Aunque podía ver algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Parecía totalmente en paz, pero yo sabía que no era así. Cada tanto podía ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Hola mamá

-Oh, Edward.. vas a matarme de la sorpresa.

Abrió bien sus ojos y se sentó sobre la camilla. Una mueca de dolor inconsciente forzó su sonrisa. Alice al ver su expresión, la empujó suavemente a la camilla.

-Oh... mamá... Perdón... yo.. yo...

-Esta bien, te entiendo pero prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer.

Me dijo haciendo una seña para que me acercara. Me senté en el borde de la camilla y me abrazó.

-Prometémelo

Parecía una madre regañando a su pequeño hijo por alguna travesura.

-Lo prometo – respondí aunque no estaba para nada seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que les halla gustado mi segundo capítulo y no los hice esperar mucho!**

**En este capítulo hay un gran cambio pero el que viene.. ya van a ver!!!  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Zara-Alice**

**soofiiaaa**

**Renesmee256**

**Antux**

**y especialmente a Ale por ser la primera en leer mi historia y aguantarme!! jajaja **

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto! Besos y mucha suerte. Me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews :D  
**


	3. Ojos chocolates

Capitulo tres: Ojos chocolates

Pasé el resto del día junto a mi madre, Esme y no me separé de ella hasta que el doctor apareció. En ese momento una pregunta vino a mi mente, le pedí un segundo al doctor y le pregunte a Alice:

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?. Él es doctor ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

-Hay Edward, parece como si hubieras estado dormido dos años y recién hoy despertas. Papá esta en Europa, por un curso muy importante. Y Esme no quiere que él se lo pierda así que (contra mi voluntad) decidió no decirle nada.

-Eso es una locura. Además toda esta gente conoce a papá.. ¿Cuánto demorará que lo llamen?

-Yo creo que alrededor de dos o tres días. Pero yo me encargo de todo... no te preocupes.

Ay Alice, nunca iba a cambiar, con esas "premoniciones".

Fuimos directo al doctor que nos saludó cordialmente y nos preguntó por nuestro padre. Alice solo contestó:

-Está en otro país y no sabe nada por que mi madre así lo ha decidido, pero eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Oh, claro señorita.

-Ahora vamos a lo importante. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Esme? –increpó Alice y antes de que hubiera algún problema con el doctor, decidí intervenir.

-¿Es muy grave lo que tiene doctor?

-Oh, no tanto solo es una enfermedad peligrosa sino se detecta a tiempo.

Miré a Alice con rabia, había exagerado para que viniera.. pero después de todo sirvió para que mi cerebro despertara de su hibernación.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene, señor?

-Es un caso muy raro de Hepatitis B, con varias complicaciones. Por lo tanto, deberá quedarse alrededor de dos semanas en el hospital. Y luego tendrá dos o tres meses de reposo total con asistencia profesional. Yo recomiendo que se quede los dos meses en el hospital.

-_Oh, si claro.. lo único que quiere es cobrar más_ – pensé. Conocía perfectamente este tipo de doctores, gracias a mi padre. Y a mamá no le iba a gustar para nada la idea.

Por la cara de Alice supe que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, así que decidió preguntar por otras opciones:

-¿No hay otra opción? A mi madre no le va a agradar todo esto

-Si, hay algo..

-Hable por favor

-Puede contratar una enfermera o mejor una estudiante de medicina que este haciendo sus practicas y necesite dinero para seguir sus estudios. Y de esa forma, mi paciente podrá ir a su vivienda. Pero no se lo recomiendo, siempre es mejor que quede internada aquí.

-Esta bien, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir alguien?

-En el primer piso hay una cartelera puede buscar alguien que haya publicado algo o publicar algo usted.

-Gracias doctor.

-De nada, es mi trabajo

Alice sabía como manejar todo esto. Yo seguía consumido por dentro. Aunque mi cerebro se había despertado, seguía siendo un monstruo sin vida y escasos sentimientos, salvo el dolor que opacaba el resto.

Con las únicas personas que hablé lo que quedaba de la semana fueron Alice, mi madre y una estúpida enfermera que coqueteó conmigo.

El mismo viernes llamé al trabajo y le expliqué la situación a mi jefe. Este me dijo que ya era hora de tomarme un descanso de tanto trabajo. Contra mi voluntad, me dio la semana libre y cortó antes de que llegara a replicar. Yo no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Sophie no se había alejado un segundo de mi mente y más cuando estaba en el lugar donde la había visto morir.

Me pasaba el día leyendo, al lado de la cama de Esme. Ella ya había sido trasladada el sábado por la mañana a la habitación 74. Cuando ella despertaba, le traía algo de tomar y alguna revista para que hojeara. Pero principalmente, dormía todo el día y el doctor nos dijo que era algo muy normal.

El lunes ya no tenía que leer. Y terminé pasando por la biblioteca para sacar algún libro.

Caminé por las estanterías buscando la sección de policiales, buscando algo que valiera la pena. Y choqué contra algo. Sentí como ese algo caía y reaccioné inconscientemente. Cuando me di cuenta, tenia delante mis ojos otros chocolates completamente hipnotizantes y en mis brazos, su dueña. Sentí un pequeño latido de mi corazón, tan suave que casi era imperceptible.

-Oh.. perdón, perdón, soy tan torpe. ¿Estas bien?

Ella hablaba pero no la escuchaba, solo miraba sus ojos.

-EY! Hola!!?? ... perdón, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, claro. La próxima vez tené más cuidado.

Tenía una voz tan dulce, pero no pude evitar el tono gruñón, nunca iba a superar esto. Con tono de asustada y un leve gracias, se fue.

_-Mejor – _pensé – _cualquier persona que este cerca mío termina lastimada- _y el rostro de Sophie pasó nuevamente ante mis ojos.

Tomé un libro cualquiera, cobré en la caja y salí de la biblioteca. Subí al auto y manejé hasta el hospital. Hacía ya tres noches que dormía en uno de esos asientos incómodos del hospital. Me dolía todo. Solo iba a casa por las mañanas a bañarme y cada vez que me miraba al espejo, las ojeras crecían más y más.

Estuve toda la tarde al lado de Esme, leyendo. Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, me quedé dormido. Pero esta vez, no soñé con Sophie. Con su risa, con sus rizos rubios, con sus ojos celestes. Sino con los ojos chocolates. No grité, no fue una pesadilla pero desperté totalmente enojado con ellos porque me habían sacado la oportunidad de estar con mi amor.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo.. y Esme no se muere!! no soy tan mala. Espero que todos ya sepan quien es la dueña de los ojos chocolates.. **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**darthmocy**

**Renesmee256 (:p)**

**KateSpnCullen  
**

**Espero sus reviews.. me animan a escribir!... **

**Suerte, nos estamos leyendo**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	4. El sueño

**Capitulo cuatro: El sueño**

Alice llegó por la mañana, a ella no le habían dado días libres hasta el martes y debía volver a trabajar el viernes. Su jefe si que me caía mal. Pero estaba seguro que mi hermanita en parte se merecía su hostilidad, conociéndola, debía llegar tarde todos los días. Así era, es y será Alice.

Pero no estaba sola, con ella venía Carlisle totalmente enojado por lo que había pasado. Solo hacia falta ver la cara de mi padre para saber que no era el mejor momento para pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho. Así que solo lo saludé y salí de la habitación con Alice lo más rápido posible.

Estaba tan agotado, de sentado no era la mejor posición para dormir. Era la peor!. Así que cuando mi hermana vio mi cara y el humor que tenía, me mandó para casa a dormir.

Ni siquiera le discutí, sabía que Alice saldría ganando. Saludé a mi familia, le prometí una charla a mi padre, tomé mis llaves y manejé a mi departamento. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Fue un sueño tan extraño:

Estaba con Sophie en la playa, caminábamos juntos. Pero en un segundo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su sonrisa, maligna.

-Toma mi mano, Edward.. te llevaré conmigo.. al infierno que te mereces. Por tu culpa estoy allí ahora.

Yo como hipnotizado , estaba apunto de tomar su mano pero algo cambió. La chica de ojos chocolates se colocó entre nosotros y me ofreció su mano. Yo la tomé, no se por qué. No la conocía pero sus ojos no eran rojos, su sonrisa no era maligna ni hablaba del infierno. Y con eso era suficiente para mí. Además, un aura especial la rodeaba y sus ojos tenían una paz infinita.

En cuanto tomé su mano, me desperté extrañamente con una sonrisa en mis labios. Pero pronto, demasiado pronto, se borró. Cuanto odiaba a esa chica, de verdad merecía ese infierno. Era mi culpa que un ángel como Sophie no estuviera aquí.

No podía entender como una chica que no conocía y de la cual solo recordaba sus ojos chocolates y su dulce voz, podía haber hecho que mi corazón latiera, aunque tan solo fuese una ves.

No volvería a pasar. Estaba completamente seguro de que merecía ese infierno.

Así que en cuanto salí de mis pensamientos, tomé las llaves y volví al hospital. Cuando entre a la habitación, solo estaba Alice mirando televisión.

-Hola Alice, ¿Dónde esta mamá?

-Haciéndose un par de estudios con Carlisle. ¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces acá?, te dije que fueras a dormir.

-No pude dormir y no puedo estar sin hacer nada- dije enojado, odiaba que me controlara.

-¿Cuánto dormiste? – realmente estaba enojada

-no sé, 2 horas – sabía que exageraba pero no iba a decirle la verdad, con la cara que tenía seguro que me mataba.

En ese momento, entró una enfermera que nos hizo salir del cuarto para limpiarlo. Interrumpió nuestra conversación, por suerte, yo estaba completamente agradecido. Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, el doctor se nos acercó y nos habló del alta de Esme.

-Creo que le podré dar el alta el jueves, presenta grandes mejorías. Oh, hay viene Carlisle... Doctor Cullen ¿Qué opina de darle el alta a su esposa el día jueves?

-Yo creo que esta bien, me animaría a decir que el miércoles.

-Oh, yo creo que no.. necesita más reposo.

-Esta bien.

-Entonces voy a tener que encontrar a alguien ya!.

Alice me sorprendió, ahora que estaba Carlisle en casa ¿Para qué contratar a alguien más?

-Hija, no hace falta, yo me voy a quedar hasta que tu madre este sana.

-No, no papá.. vamos a hablar

Lo llevó mas lejos y yo me quedé con el doctor

-Muchas gracias por todo

-Oh nos es nada

-Yo.. voy a ver como esta mi madre... mire, hay la traen.. adiós

No sabía como sacarme de encima este interesado.

-Adiós, señor Cullen

Mi madre avanzaba por el pasillo en una silla de ruedas, acarreada por un enfermero. En cuanto mi padre se dio cuenta de esto, corrió hacia su mujer y tomó "educadamente" la silla de ruedas de las manos del enfermero.

-¿Cómo te sentís, amor?

-Bastante mejor, Carlisle.

Mi padre entró a mi madre a su habitación. Alice y yo los seguimos, pero cuando estábamos pasando por el umbral de la puerta, se paró en seco y se dio vuelta. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

-Se perfectamente que no dormiste dos horas así que hoy me quedo yo.

Era una orden y yo no tenía ni ganas de replicarle. Yo sabía que lo hacia por mi bien pero no tenía ganas de volver a soñar con ella.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.. aunque es algo corto, el proximo intentaré hacerlo más largo..  
**

**Gracias por sus reviwes a:**

**Rosa Cullen**

**Renesmee256 (esta vez si llegate antes :P por mucho)**

**Espero sus reviews.. me animan a escribir y a publicar mis capítulos que llevan su trabajo!**

**Suerte a todos.. **

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	5. ELLA!

**Capitulo cinco: ELLA!**

-Esta bien, Alice

-Así me gusta

-mmm.. ¿Convenciste a papá de contratar a alguien para que cuide a Esme?

-Si, claro.. ¿Desde cuando dudas de mis poderes para converserlo?

-Ay Alice no vas a cambiar nunca

-Tengo varias ideas para el anuncio

-¿Cómo cuales?

-oh, no.. no te voy a decir

-Una pista por favor- Puse mi mejor cara de perrito

-Bueno.. voy a poner un anuncio en la cartelera. Ya estuve viendo varios, asi que pensé en buscar una chica joven que este estudiando medicina. Le pagaríamos bien y además no creo que Carlisle se resista a ayudarla.

-Ya lo creo

-Bien, me voy a ver la cartelera y aponer mi anuncio. Tengo un buen presentimiento – Y me sonrió de forma pícara

_Alice, Alice_ – pensé.

No sabía que era lo que mi hermana tenia en mente pero lo que si sabía es que había algo más, algo que me escondía. Esa sonrisa pícara la conocía demasiado bien. ¿Cuántas veces había caído en sus trampas? Creo que ya íbamos por el millón y medio.

-Ok, andá que yo tengo que hablar con papa. Todavía no tuve la oportunidad

-Suerte! Pero después te vas a tu casa a dormir como te dije!

Alice se alejó de la habitación, yéndose por el pasillo. Yo entré en el cuarto de mamá, estaba dormida pero podía ver que estaba mucho mejor. Junto a ella en una de las sillas, que conocía tan bien por haber dormido varias noches en ellas, estaba mi padre.

Cuando iba a saludarlo, el me ganó:

-Hola hijo

-hola, papá . ¿Cómo esta? – Dije señalando con la cabeza a la cama de mamá

-Bien, esta mejorando muy rápido

-Genial

-Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa ahora.. ¿Vos como estas, Edward?

-Como siempre

No podía mentirle pero tampoco quería ponerlo mal, así que esa era la única contestación posible.

-Perdón papá por todo este tiempo que no los ví, que hice como si no existieran.. de verdad, lo siento. Fui muy egoísta

-Ay hijo, ¿Cuándo vas a entender las cosas como fueron y como son?

-Por favor, papá no me gusta hablar de ese tema

-Yo no tengo de que perdonarte, sos vos mismo el que se tiene que perdonar por algo que en realidad no fue tu culpa.

-Si fue mi culpa

-No, Edward. Quiero que me escuches una vez en tu vida: conozco una persona que puede ayudarte a superar todo esto. Por favor, hijo no seas necio. No podes desperdiciar tu vida así.

-No, Carlisle.

-Si, Edward. Solamente tenes que probar. Hacelo por mi, por tu madre, por tu familia.. por todas las personas que te quieren y te quisieron.

-No me extorsiones

-Hijo, solo busco lo mejor para vos. Quiero verte feliz, como ella te lo pidió.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando la nombró.

- Vos no tenes la culpa de lo que pasó. Además, pudiste pedirle perdón y ella te perdonó. No te entiendo Edward.

Mi corazón latió una vez más pero luego se detuvo.

-No puedo creer eso

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solamente no puedo.

En ese momento Alice abrió la puerta con ojos exitados y alguien caminaba detrás de ella. Pero no llegé a ver porque un ruido resonó en la habitación. Me asomé a la ventana para ver que pasaba. Mientras estaba de espalda, Alice me preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Edward?

-Nada, solo fue una frenada

-Ok, te quiero presentar a alguien.. ella es Isabella Swan.

-Bella, Bella.

Yo seguía mirando por la ventana un BMW que había llamado mi atención.

_-Tiene una linda vos.. ¿Qué estas pensando Edward?_

-Ok.. Bella Swan- Alice otra vez – es estudiante de medicina y va a cuidar a mamá.

Una mujer rubia se subió al auto y se fue a toda velocidad. Decidí que era hora de presentarme así que me di vuelta. Pero me encontré con algo para lo que realmente no estaba preparado y no iba a estarlo nunca.

- ELLA! – no se como, pero eso salió de mi boca en cuanto vi sus ojos chocolates. La sangre me hervía, intentaba controlarme. Pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el odio que le tenía por haber sacado de mis sueños a mi esposa.

-Oh.. vos.. dijo usted..

Parecía asustada. Me di cuenta de que el autocontrol no habia servido de mucho.

-¿Usted es el de la bibloteca, no cierto?

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente.

-Cuanto lo siento, perdón.. estaba mirando las estanterías y no me di cuenta

-Esta bien, no fue nada.

En cuanto logré despejar mis ojos de los suyos, vi su rostro.. y me pareció tan hermoso, estaba completamente sonrojada. Su pelo castaño caía liso, algo despeinado sobre sus hombros. Realmente se parecía a un ángel.

_-NO! ¿Qué estas pensando? BASTA BASTA_

-Me voy, suerte Alice

Mire a mi hermana, me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia. Seguramente se preguntaba que me pasaba con una chica que acababa de conocer. Y estaba totalmente enojada por mi falta de respeto y porque no me había caído bien la chica que había elegido.

-Chau, Edward. Nosotros vamos a hablar

-Ok, Alice. Chau, Isabella.

Antes de que me contestara, corrí fuera de la habitación sin volverla a mirar.

No podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

Corrí a mi Volvo y manejé, manejé, manejé, hasta que la rabia se calmó. Cuando me calmé, volví a mi departamento, estaba totalmente agotado. Alice seguro que sabía algo sobre esto, por eso su sonrisa picara. Pero realmente no esperaba mi reacción. Que la verdad fue bastante maleducada, pero no pude contenerla.

No dormí, no pude pegar un ojo. Me rescoté sobre la incomoda cama y miré el techo por horas. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y así era mejor, no tendría que volver a ver ese par de ojos nunca más.

**Hola! espero que les halla gustado... al fin Bella. Y un cap un poquito más largo. Prometo que el proximo va a ser mucho más largo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**darthmocy**

**Cindel23**

**Zara-Alice**

**danixKullen**

**Rosa Cullen**

**Renesmee256**

**No puedo creer que tengo 20 reviews.. jajaja**

**Bueno saludos a todos los que leen mi historia.. mucha suerte!**

**y nos estamos leyendo..**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	6. Alice Cullen

Capitulo seis: Alice Cullen

Mi celular comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, yo sabía muy bien quien era.

-Hola Alice – contesté después de diez insistentes llamadas.

-OH DIOS! Ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué no antedés el maldito celular?

-NO estoy de humor

-No me importa, me vas a escuchar ahora! ¿Dónde estas?

-Cerca

-¿Dónde?

-En mi departamento

-Quiero que vengas ya para acá

-¿Por qué Alice?

-Porque quiero hablar con vos, hacerte entender cosas. Hace dos años que estas evitando esta charla, pero se acabó. Venís a la casa de papá ya!

-No sé Alice

-Yo sí. Volvé, hablamos y después si queres irte o encerrarte en tu departamento otra vez, lo voy a entender y ya no voy a llamarte. Lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no suena real eso?

-Por favor, Edward

-Esta bien. En unas horas estoy por ahí. Pero puedo pedirte un favor.

-Claro, claro

-¿Podes hacer que Bella no este?

-¿Eh? Ahora si que no entiendo nada

-Alice, es mi condición para ir. En cuanto llego te explico

-Esta bien, nos vemos hermanito

-Chau Alice

¿Por qué siempre conseguía lo que quería? Estaba enojado otra vez. Comí algo y tomé una ducha para tranquilizarme. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente calmado, tomé las llaves del auto, apagé todas las luces y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres.

Sabía que mi charla con Alice no iba a ser fácil pero lo único que quería era terminar con todo esto. Borrar todo lo que había pasado, olvidar todo. Conocía el camino de memoria, así que no presté mucha atención al camino. Llegé en unos minutos y toqué el timbre.

Me encantaba esa casa. Blanca y llena de luz.. mi viejo cuarto. Ahora vacío, tenia que darle un vistazo.

Alice abrió la puerta y pasé. Me llevó al living y me senté en mi sofá favorito. Blanco y pequeño.

-Edward, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para vos pero los accidentes pasan y hay cosas en la vida que son irremediables. Nuestra tarea es superarlos. Todos perdemos a gente que amamos, todos morimos algún día. Porque es nuestro destino, por que tomamos decisiones buenas o malas que hacen que sucedan cosas. Y siempre suceden. Es imposible una vida donde nada pasara, donde nadie tuviera problemas y todos nuestros sueños, cumplidos. Sería tan aburrido. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué luchar?

Edward, yo y el resto de la familia, te amamos y queremos lo mejor para vos. Y creemos que lo mejor para vos es dar vuelta la página que escribiste con Sophie y seguir escribiendo tu vida.

Te quedan muchísimos años por vivir, no los desperdicies. Todos dejamos una huella en este mundo, y vos estas yendo de un lado para el otro sin dejar nada. No pierdas lo que te queda. Ya se que es duro pero pasaron dos años y la vida sigue. Pensalo, Edward.. te quiero hermanito

- Yo también te quiero Alice

Alice soltó una lágrima y me abrazó. Le prometí que intentaría cambiar las cosas.

En cuanto me separé de ella, se levantó y me ofreció pasar a la cocina a comer algo. Como recordaba muy bien las cualidades de Alice para la cocina, me adelanté, abrí la heladera y comenzé a cocinar algo yo mismo.

Mientras comiamos, me fijé en las fotos que estaban sobre una pequeña mesita.

Me acerqué y señalé un chico de pelo rubio y ojos celestes.

-Me parece conocido, Alice ¿Quién es?

Por la cara de mi hermana, me dí cuanta de que esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta. Estaba totalmente emocionada, casi saltaba en su lugar.

-¿Te acordas de Jasper Hale? ¿Jazz?

- No se

- Es el mellizo de mi amiga Rosalie

Oh, de ella si me acordaba. Era hermosa, pero tan vanidosa. Creo que cuando conocí a Sophie ella ya me había propuesto citas unas mil veces.

-Si de ella me acuerdo... – dije poniendo cara de desagrado

-Nono, Jazz es totalmente distinto. Además, Rosalie cambió muchísimo desde que sale con Emmet.

-¿QUÉ? ROSALIE Y EMMET??????

Eso si que no lo creía. Emmet era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Pero hacia muchísimo que no hablaba con él. Era tan infantil a veces, pero siempre me divertía cuando salíamos. Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por mi actitud. Ya no me acordaba cuando había hablado con él por ultima vez. Pero lo que si recordaba perfectamente era cuanto se odiaban esos dos. Rosalie y Emmet, imposible.

-Bueno, dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso... Pero no digas que sabes, me va a matar Emmet si sabe que fui yo quien te conté. Pero no cambiemos de tema.. dejame contarte sobre Jazz. Él y yo estamos saliendo.. bah.. somos novios hace un año y medio.

Y ahí empezó su discurso, en el que mi participación se reducía solo a pequeños: ah, oh, si, no... Así estuvo lo que me parecieron horas. ¿Cómo podía hablar de una sola persona dos horas?

Cuando por fin termino, puede decir algo:

-¿Cómo esta mamá?

-Oh, bien. Dicen que le van a dar el alta pronto

-¿Queres ir a verla?

-Si..

Cuando me levante de la silla, ella grito algo:

-ESPERÁ, esperá.. tengo algo más que hablar con vos

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Bella?

-¿A quién? – Intenté mentirle pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-No te hagas el gracioso, sabes perfectamente de quien hablo. Bella Swan, ella no te hizo nada. Y vos la miraste como si te hubiera arruinado la vida. Lleno de furia. Estaba muerta de miedo cuando te fuiste. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿La conocías de antes?

- Alice, una pregunta a la vez. No sé por que lo hice y si la conocía de antes. Me chocó en la biblioteca.

-¿No sabes por que? Entendés que eso no tiene sentido ¿no?

-Es que... no puedo explicarlo ahora, ni yo lo entiendo

-Esta bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa a tu cabeza.

-Ok, Alice, lo prometo.

Al fin salimos de la casa y nos fuimos juntos al hospital. Mientras conducía al hospital estaba deliberando en mi interior entre parar en la tienda de mascotas a comprar un bozal para Alice o no. Me contuve cuando pasamos por la puerta y apreté el acelerador. Esta mujer no paraba de hablar. Intentaba ponerme al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en dos años en tan solo diez minutos.

Agradecí a Dios cuando llegamos al hospital. Estacioné mi auto lo más rápido posible y corrí dentro del edificio.

Pasé el día en el hospital y no volví por la noche a mi departamento. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas retrazar el momento de pensar en lo que Alice me había dicho. Me mantenía ocupado, leyendo, con mi computadora trabajando.. lo que sea para no pensar.

El jueves le dieron el alta a Esme y la llevamos a casa. Acomodamos una habitación en la planta baja para que ella no tuviera que subir las escaleras. Pero al mediodía, llegó Bella.

Ni siquiera la miré y con un leve adiós, me despedí de todos. Pude escuchar como Bella le preguntaba a mi hermana sobre mi

-¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? ¿Qué le hice?

-No Bella, no te preocupes. Es así con todos. Esta enfermo

-¿Enfermo?

_- De esa no me había enterado –_ pensé

-Heridas del amor

-Ah, claro... cuanto lo siento.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y caminé hacia mi auto. Pero no quería ir a mi departamento a encerrarme. Así que lo pensé mejor, guardé las llaves otra vez en mi bolsillo. Y me di cuenta de que no podía dilatar más el momento de pensar en lo que mi hermana me había dicho.

Caminé por el parque, con las palabras de Alice resonando en mis oídos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Olvidar todo y hacer como que nada había pasado? Iba intentarlo pero no creía que funcionaría.

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.. y este si es más largo! todo dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos (después de Edward, claro). Quise darle a Alice más importancia... ella va ser la que ayude a Eduardo a dar el primer paso. **

**Gracias, de verdad!, a todos los que firmaron. Y acá están:**

**Su Broderik: _gracias!!... me encantó tu historia y tu mensaje. _**

**ale-cullen4: ya empiezan pronto los cambios de Edward... lo prometo. Gracias por tu mensaje y hasta la próxima!**

**danixKullen: gracias por tu consejo... voy a ver que hago.. la verdad es que no se que hacer! jajaja.. nos vemos pronto**

**: waw.. es genial que te guste Carlisle. Cuando mi hermana lo vio en la pelicula, jajaja, nunca me voy a olvidar de su: "este si que es lindo" jajaja.. saludos!**

**Rosa Cullen: aqui un nuevo cap.. espero que te haya gustado.. Aunque la confuncion va seguir por un tiempo más. Gracias por tu review! saludoos!**

**darthmocy: en el proximo cap prometo mas Bella.. respecto a eso estoy pensando en agregar algun cap en el que ella relate la historia. Gracias por todos tus reviews! **

**Renesmee256: que decir de vos!!! jajaja.. gracias por leer mi historia antes que nadie y ayudarme a corregirla. Sé que puedo confiar en vos! y espero que sepas que también podes confiar en mi para lo que necesites. Espero poder ayudarte con tu historia.. o historias.. quien sabe!. De verdad, no es complicado hay que probar. Saludos y besos!! **

**En poco tiempo pienso subir el siguiente.. ya lo tengo que en word. Asi que, nos leemos prontoo!**

**Mucha suerte,**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	7. Primer intento

**Capitulo siete: Primer intento**

La mañana siguiente, aunque todavía tenia vacaciones, decidí ir a trabajar. Ya no tenía que hacer en casa y Esme estaba mucho mejor. Después de un breve regaño de mi jefe por aparecerme en vacaciones, me senté frente a mi computadora y comencé el trabajo pendiente. En esta semana, se habían acumulado muchas cosas que debía resolver.

Cuando terminó mi turno, decidí salir. Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía a horario. Siempre me quedaba hasta tarde para no volver a mi solitario departamento, a pensar en ella.

Concluí que era hora de compensar todo el tiempo que pasé frente a la computadora. Así que subí al auto, conduje hasta mi departamento, me cambié y salí a correr.

Desde siempre me había gustado correr, sentir el viento rozándome la cara. La velocidad me alejaba de los problemas. Era tan agradable, y por un milagro no llovía. Confiando en el húmedo clima de Forks, doble en una curva y en cuanto mi camino se volvió completamente recto, me defranduó. Comenzó a llover tan intensamente que tan solo un minuto después estaba totalmente empapado. Pero no me importó mucho, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

La noche empezaba a caer y decidí volver al departamento. Pensaba hacerlo más seguido, no recordaba lo reconfortante que era. Me bañé, comí y me acosté. Pero esa noche volvió a ser como las de antes. Cerré los ojos y frente a ellos se encontraba Sophie. Una vez más ese día se repetía en mi mente, ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarla?.

Desperté transpirado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar, así que tomé otra ducha. Llegé, como siempre, primero pero esta vez me fui temprano para visitar a Esme. Pero antes llamé a Alice.

-Alice?

-Si, Edward.. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien, bien.. ¿vos?

-Oh, bien también.. ayer salí con...

-Alice, quiero ver a mamá – intenté cortar con el discurso de mi hermana de raíz y raramente, funcionó – pero no quiero que este Bella.

-Ok, Ok, voy a ver que puedo hacer

-Gracias

-De nada.. chau, hermanito

-Chau Alice

Pero cuando llegé a la puerta de la casa de mi madre, ella estaba allí. Estaba realmente hermosa, la brisa movía su cabello castaño de un lado a otro. Tuve el extraño impulso de correr a su lado y no pude contenerlo. Mis pies no respondían a la señal de quedarme en el auto. Encambrichados, caminaron (casi corrieron) a su lado. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, me miró y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Y no puede evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo, una verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. ¿QUÉ ME ESTABA PASANDO?

-Hola Bella – y le sonreí otra vez. Debía creer que estaba loco o algo así. Un día la trataba como mi peor enemigo y al otro, le sonreía como bobo. Pero aun así no lo podía evitar.

-Hola Edward.. ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó algo dudosa.

-Bien, todo genial, ¿Vo.. – No llegé a preguntarle, por que aunque no la había visto, mi "querida" hermana estaba allí. Al lado de Bella.

-Hola Eddie.. oh yo estoy bien, y vos?... HOLA! ¿Te acordas de mi? Tu hermana, Alice –

Estaba pegado a sus ojos chocolates pero hice un esfuerzo y miré a mi hermana. Pero frente a mí no veía a Alice, sus ojos eran otros: celestes y tan conocidos.

-Sophie... – susurré tan bajito que ni yo pude oírme

Me quedé helado.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada.. tengo que entrar. Chau, Bella

No llegé a oír su saludo por que ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia mi antiguo cuarto. Abrí la puerta. Estaba igual a como lo había dejado: la alfombra dorada, las paredes ligeramente más oscuras. Frente al gran ventanal que cubría todo el fondo de mi habitación, mi sofá. Mi cama antigua y una pared repleta de Cd's. Había logrado, gracias a Esme, el lugar perfecto para mí. Había olvidado cuanto tiempo pasaba allí cuando era adolescente y cuando ya no lo era. Pasaba horas encerrado, escuchando música, leyendo, estudiando para recibirme en el conservatorio de Forks.

Me recosté sobre la cama, mi mente estaba en blanco. Unos minutos depuse, mi padre abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó:

-¿Edward, hijo, estas bien? ¿Bajas a cenar?

-Si, estoy bien y no tengo hambre, gracias papá

-¿Pensas quedarte esta noche?

-Si, si no soy una molestia

-Esta es tu casa también.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-De nada.. si cambias de opinión, podes prepararte lo que quieras.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, cerró la puerta y lo escuché bajar las escaleras. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sé en que momento me quedé dormido. Desperté al otro día, cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a llegar a mis ojos, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Me levanté a tientas y las cerré, volví a la cama dispuesto a dormir un poco más pero fue imposible. Aun así, me quedé en la cama.

Era sábado, hoy no tenía que trabajar así que decidí quedarme en casa de Esme para hacerle compañía aunque Bella estuviese. Tenía que superar esto.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a desayunar. Para mi suerte (o eso cría), Bella no estaba en casa. En mi camino al comedor no ví a nadie. Pero si había alguien en casa. Alice y mamá estaban desayunando. Me uní a ellas y comí tranquilo. Antes de que mi hermana se levantara de la mesa, le pedí si podíamos hablar.

-Si claro. Vení vamos a mi cuarto .. ¡Cómo cuando éramos chicos!

Ay Alice, nunca cambiaría. Casi daba saltitos en su lugar. Corrió escaleras arriba y yo la seguí con paso lento.

-Dale Eddie que me arrugo mientras espero

_-Cuanto odio ese apodo_ –

-Ya voy enana endemoniada

-waw, hace años que no me llamabas así.. ¿Estas bien?

Me preguntó con cara sorprendida.

-Si estoy bien. Solo... entremos al cuarto.

El cuarto de Alice, era el más grande de todos. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de distintos tonos de rosas. Su cama, su cómoda y todo lo que había en ella estaba perfectamente combinado. Alice amaba ir de compras, su ropero después de todo este tiempo que no la había visto debía rebalsar. Miles de veces, yo mismo había sido víctima de su locura por varios años. Cuantas veces había insistido en renovarme mi ropero de arriba a bajo y con su carita de cachorrito abandonado no me pude resistir. Ella misma, junto a mi madre, habían decorado mi departamento y mi habitación. Pero ante todo eso, sabía que podía contar con ella siempre.

-Alice, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día. Y decidí que voy a intentar seguir delante aunque me cueste.. pero te necesito.

Pero nunca volvería ser el mismo, Sophie había marcado mi corazón por el resto de mi vida. No quería volver a enamorarme, por el que creía mi propio bien. Claro, no tenía en cuenta los ojos chocolates.

-Seguro... contá conmigo, pero.. ¿Qué pasó ayer con Bella?

-¿Con Bella?

-Edward, te conozco.. sé que te gusta

-No, Alice. No empieces. ¡Ya no somos adolescentes!

-Si no queres admitirlo, es tu problema..

-Eso.. ¿Dónde esta Bella?. ¿Y papá?

-A Bella le dimos el día libre, por que esta noche _nosotros _vamos a salir. Somos muy amigas ¿Te lo conté?

No me gustó para nada ese "nosotros" pero lo dejé pasar.

-Creo que no..

-Y papá está con Jasper, Emmet y un par de amigos, acampando.

-Ah.

-Pero no me cambies de tema.. yo se que estás enamorado de Bella. Ya lo vas a ver... nunca fallo.

-Como quieras, Alice- sabía que si no le daba la razón, seguría molestándome con el tema. Aunque ella sabía que no había cambiado de opinión. No quería volver a enamorarme, y ella lo sabía.

-No importa, yo te voy a ayudar

Diciendo esto, salió del cuarto tarareando:

-Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol,...

_-Nunca va a cambiar_

Pasé el día con Esme, hablando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia y leyéndole las noticias. En eso estaba, cuando Alice entró a la habitación. Ya estaba cayendo el sol y ni yo ni mi madre nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Edward, toma. A las nueve te quiero listo para salir.

Sin más palabras, me tiró un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca.

-ALICE!, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-oh, el gruñon ya se enojó. Vamos a salir: Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, vos y yo.

-NO... Alice yo no salgo y menos con Bella. ¿No me entendes?

-No. Así que venís o vas a sufrir las consecuencias. Además, esta es mi forma de ayudarte. Confía en mí, te vas a divertir. Me vas a deber una, ya vas a ver.

Desde un principio supe como iba a terminar estoy. Siempre ganaba ella y esta vez no fue la excepción. A las nueve estaba listo, esperándola abajo hacía ya veinte minutos.

-Dale Alice, me aburro – le grité en el pie de la escalera.

-Ya voy, ya voy

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, yo no entendía como podía con esos tacos de 10 centímetros de alto. Tomó las llaves de su auto y me dijo:

-Ahora sí.. ¿vamos?

-Ah, no. Esto no, yo manejo.. ¡en mi auto!

-Esta bien. Pero tenemos que pasar a buscar a Bella

-Ok

Subimos al auto, lo puse en marcha y apreté el acelerador. Pero tomé conciencia de que no tenía la menor idea donde vivía Bella.

-Alice.. ¿Hacia donde?

**Otro capitulo más.. espero que les haya gustado! **

**Waw ya soy betareader, aunque la verdad no se mucho de eso.. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews a:**

**Rosa Cullen: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! espero que todo este drama no este aburriendo.. pero creo que una persona tarda tiempo en cambiar. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Su Broderik: gracias por tu review y por tu mensaje.. en cuanto sepa como contestar, te mando mi respuesta. Por ahora, siguo con los reviews. Espero que puedas actualizar pronto tus fics.. me encanta leerlos!. Suerte y saludos!**

**Renesmee256: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! a ella deben atribuirle los derechos de autor de la carita de cachorrito abandonado de Alice.. jajaja. Saluditosss y muchos beijos.. jaja**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad espero que les este gustando. Y de apoquito las cosas van a empezar a cambiar.. solo es paciencia. **

**Mucha suerte! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	8. Noche de sábado

**Capitulo ocho: Noche de sábado**

Alice me dio las instrucciones y llegamos a lo de Bella en pocos minutos. Su casa me pareció sencilla pero hermosa. Toqué la bocina dos veces y escuchamos un "ya bajo" desde una ventana, en el segundo piso de la casa que daba a la calle. Debía ser su cuarto

-¿Vive sola?

-No, con Charlie. El jefe de policía del pueblo.. su padre.

-Ah, claro- ya me acordaba de ese nombre.

Bella salió por la puerta principal. La luz de poshe estaba apagada y lo único que se distinguía era su sombra. En cuanto este se iluminó pude ver cuan hermosa era Bella. Me quedé congelado. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul oscuro y unos tacones bajos. Sabía muy bien quien había elegido esa ropa, mi malévola hermana seguro había insistido tanto en ello que finalmente Bella había accedido.

Ella misma bajó del Volvo y se acercó a su amiga que estaba cerrando la puerta. Hablaron unos minutos y subieron al auto.

-Buenas noches, Edward- sonaba algo insegura. Estaba preguntándose por que había aceptado esta salida. Posiblemente, creía que estaba loco.

-Hola, Bella.. estas hermosa

-Gra..Gracias

Se sonrojó y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-_No, Edward.. _y el rostro de Sophie pasó delante de mis ojos por un segundo. Pero estaba convencido, por más que me doliera, debía seguir luchando. No dejé que la imagen me perturbara.

-Vamos Eddie.. ¿Qué esperas?- Alice, impaciente.

Apreté el acelerador y llegamos en dos minutos al bar. En la puerta estaban esperándonos Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, estos últimos tomados de la mano. Todavía no me hacía a la idea... Emmet y Rosalie ¡sencillamente imposible!.

En cuanto pise el freno, Alice abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a los brazos de Jasper.

-Ay, Alice- dejó escapar Bella

Bajé del auto y abrí una de las puertas de atrás. Bella se comenzó a mover para bajarse. Cuando pude ver su cara, estaba algo verde.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si solo que la velocidad me altera un poquito.

-La próxima vez prometo ir más despacio aunque Alice tenga que esperar dos segundos más para saltar sobre Jasper..

Nos reímos.

-¿Ya estas bien?

-Creo que si

-¿Vamos?

-Claro...

Caminamos juntos hasta el frente del bar y antes de que pudiera saludar, Bella ya estaba saludando a los otros.

-Hola enanita – le decia Emmet

-Hola gigante! ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo, muy bien. Pero vos, esta ves no te vas a escapar de mi abrazo

-No, Emmet

-JA JA- dijo con voz que intentaba sonar maliciosa, pero no lo logró.

Mi viejo amigo tomó a Bella y la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del piso. Cuando, por fin la soltó ella tenía de vuelta un ligero tono verde.

-Emmet, por favor, si volves a hacer eso Bella ¡se va asfixiar! – lo retó Rosalie, algo molesta. Mientras la víctima parecía mejor y ya estaba saludando a Jasper.

Me quedé anonadado. Ella era más cercana a mi familia que yo mismo. Cuando iba a saludar, Emmet se me adelantó y ahora era yo la víctima de su abrazo. Me empezaba a sentir que no podía respirar, con el último aliento le dije:

-Oh, mierda, Emmet me estas matando

Por fin me soltó.

-Hola, Eddie.. te extrañe, amigo

-Hola Emmet, yo también te extrañe. Pero cuantas veces te repetí que odio ese apodo.

-Creo que unas mil, pero después de las tres mil te va a gustar. Ya vas a ver

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.

-JA JA- otra vez el intento de riza malévola, y fallando de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el campeonato? Supongo que seguís en el equipo.

Mi amigo, tamaño extra grande, era jugador de uno de los equipos de fútbol americano más importantes del país, o por lo menos era la último que me había enterado sobre él.

-Campeones – dijo levantando su puño, en señal de victoria. Y con una mueca tan graciosa en la cara. Todos rompimos en risas.

-Felicitaciones

-Hablando de felicitaciones.. Eddie ella es Rosalie, mi novia.

-Un gusto volverte a ver Rosalie.. otra vez felicitaciones.

-Gracias, Edward- Estaba igual a como la recordaba. Aunque parecía salida de una revista de modelos, a mi no me llamaba la atención para nada. Y mis recuerdos no ayudaban para nada.

-Ahora es mi turno – dijo Alice, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar. –El es Jasper, mi novio y prometido.

-_¿Prometido? ¿Prometido? ¿Alice se va a casar?_

-¿Te vas a casar?

-Claro, generalmente la gente dice felicitaciones y no se quedá asi de atontado.

-Perdón, es la sorpresa.

La abracé y le susurre al oído mis felicitaciones.

Jasper, por su parte, me pareció un buen hombre. Tímido y reservado, pero era inevitable ver como amaba a mi hermana.

Decidimos entrar al bar, nos sentamos en una mesa par seis y esperamos al mozo. Alice, Bella y Rosalie se sumergieron en una de sus charlas femeninas. Por supuesto, nosotros quedamos de lado. Charlamos de todo un poco y tuve la oportunidad de conocer, aunque sea alguno de sus gustos, de mi futuro cuñado. Pero era imposible saltar lo que venía, lo sabía desde que Emmet me presentó a su novia. Siempre hacia lo mismo, podía llegar a resultar tan infantil.

-Y Eddie, ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?

-Emmet..

-Dale, Eddie.. un galán como vos difícilmente este solo- levantó sus cejas una y otra vez. Bella había levantado su mirada, mis ojos se posaron en los suyos por un instante. Ella tan solo se sonrojó.

-Primero, no me llames Eddie; segundo, nada de galán y tercero, si estoy solo.. y no busco cambiar eso.

Mi vista se volvió automáticamente hacia Bella. Ahora ella, miraba detenidamente el suelo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y no volvió a levantar su mirada hasta que Alice la llamó.

-¿Eddie? ¿Edward? ¿Edward?

-Si, Emmet, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, le estaba contando a Jasper sobre la fiesta de Anna. ¿Te acordas de Anna, no?

Pero no llegé a contestar porque del otro lado, alguien levanto la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Cargada de furia.

-Emmet! ¿Quién es Anna? – hay estaba Rosalie.

-Oh, no.. mi amor, solo es una amiga de hace tiempo. Igual yo no tuve nada que ver con ella. Mejor preguntenle a Eddie.

Maldición, tenia que ser Emmet

Ahora era yo quien se sonrojaba. Él, idiota y yo, culpable. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, todos menos yo.

-¿Por qué no traigo la cámara cuando se necesita?

_Anna._

Esa parte de mi vida parecía como un viejo sueño. En el fondo de mi cerebro, adormecida. Ya no era el mismo, el hombre que se divertía, era músico e inmaduro. Que iba por la vida con chicas lindas y de fiesta en fiesta. No, ya no era él. Y me parecía imposible que él y yo fuéramos la misma persona. Pero lo éramos y Emmet se encargo de recordármelo.

-¿Qué vas a pedir, Edward?

_-Menos mal que cambiaron de tema_ – ¡milagro! – no se, lo mismo que ustedes.

Pronto llegó nuestra cena. El mozo, que se presentó como Mike, no dejaba de mirar a Bella con unos ojos que no me gustaban para nada.

_-¿Qué me pasa?_

Estaba pendiente de ella cada segundo, no podía dejar de echarle miradas cuidadosas.

Por suerte, la cena terminó rápido y saqué a Bella de allí antes de que llegara Mike. Pero Alice no tenía planeado solo una cena, como yo creía. ¡Que inocente!. Por suerte no fui el único que puso cara de susto cuando dijo donde iríamos.

-Bueno, yo voy con Jasper, ustedes dos ni siquiera hace falta decirlo – dijo señalando a Emmet y Rosalie – Edward y Bella en el Volvo.

-¿Tengo que dejarla en su casa?

-No, Eddie, todavía no. Vamos a un club de por acá

-¿QUÉ? – saltamos Bella y yo al unísono

-Claro, ¿Qué se creían?

_-¿Para qué discutirle? _– Ok, Alice

Subimos a mi Volvo y llegamos demasiado pronto al club. Cuando llegamos, único que deseé fue quedarme a solas con Bella un rato más. No entendía mis deseos, no entendía que estaba pasando mi cabeza. Lo que en realidad no sabía que el cambio no estaba en mi cabeza, sino en mi corazón.

La música se escuchaba desde kilómetros. Fuimos los primeros en llegar. Esperamos en silencio a los demás. Pero extrañamente ese silencio no me pareció incómodo.

Alice y Jasper llegaron pocos segundos después. Bajamos del Volvo y nos unimos a ellos. Después de diez minutos nos empezamos a preguntar donde estaban Emmet y Rosalie.

-Creo que se demorarán unos minutos más.. entremos me estoy congelando

Pero en cuanto nos dispusimos a entrar, vimos unos grandes faroles avanzando por la oscura carretera. Emmet y Rosalie bajaron del Jeep. Rose llevaba el pelo algo alborotado y los últimos botones de su camisa sueltos. Su compañero parecía algo acalorado.

-Oh, no otra vez. ¡Ese par no sabe controlarse!

Entramos todos al club y evitamos los comentarios sobre la situación que acabábamos de ver. Buscamos una mesa y pedimos varios tragos. Cuando terminamos la segunda vuelta, a mi hermanita se le notaban los efectos del alcohol y no era la única.

-¿Vamos a bailar, Jazz?

-Claro

Alice tomó su mano y fueron hasta la pista de baile. Lo mismo hicieron Rosalie y Emmet tan solo unos segundos después. Solo quedamos Bella y yo. Me acerqué a ella y le dije al oído:

-¿Queres bailar?

Me convencí a mi mismo que lo hacía porque todos estaban bailando menos nosotros. Pero realmente deseaba bailar con ella.

-mmm.. no se bailar. Siempre que lo intento alguien sale lastimado

-No importa, depende de quien te lleve.

-¿Y tus pies?

-Yo me encargo de mis pies.. vamos a bailar

-Esta bien, pero estas avisado.

Fuimos a la pista y bailamos varias canciones. Según mi criterio, ella no bailaba mal descontando las varias veces que mis pies sufrieron daños. Pero el resto iba todo bien. El ritmo cambió y la tomé por la cintura. La acerqué a mi, nos separaban unos pocos centímetros. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Pero cuando la canción cambió nuevamente nosotros ya no seguíamos el ritmo. Mis brazos en su cintura, los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Su ojos chocolates unidos a los míos, simplemente no podía dejar de observarlos.

_-¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _– una pequeña voz en mi interior respondió mi pregunta – _Divirtiéndote._

En cuanto la canción cambió nuevamente, ella se excusó y se fue hasta el baño. Nos encontraríamos de vuelta en la mesa.

Yo caminé hasta ahí y luego de diez minutos de que Bella no volvía comencé a preocuparme. Pasaron cinco minutos más y definitivamente estaba preocupado. Busqué el camino al baño y vi algo que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Un hombre rubio, alto sostenía a _mi_ Bella por la cintura.

_-¿mi Bella?_

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Ella intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Los enormes brazos del hombre construían una prisión para Bella.

Corrí a su lado.

-Mike, soltame, dejame.. no no

El mal nacido iba a besarla. Pero en vez de sentir los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, recibió mi puño sobre su nariz. El muy cobarde salió corriendo, iba a perseguirlo pero Bella se puso en mi camino y me abrazó. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Me olvidé de Mike, me olvidé de la música que torturaba mis oídos, me olvidé de yo mismo, me olvidé de todo menos de ella.

-Gracias, Edward..

Estaba congelado en mi lugar, con sus brazos rodeándome y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Cuando se alejó de mi una extraña sensación quedó donde ella me había tocado. Como zombi volví tras de ella hasta la mesa. Allí estaban los demás, se reían y charlaban alegremente.

Después de que Bella le contara lo que había pasado decidieron volver cada uno a su casa, por si Mike volvía por ella. Pero con Emmet de nuestro lado no sería un problema. A pesar de ello, todos coincidimos en volver.

Nos despedimos y subí a mi Volvo. Dejé a Bella primero y luego, a Alice en casa de mis padres. Yo seguí camino hasta mi departamento. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me pasaba.

**Otro cap más.. espero que les haya gustado! Una pequeña acalración todo lo que esta en cursiva son PENSAMIENTOS..  
**

**Gracias especialmente por sus reviews a:**

**Laaamb**

**AnDreeeeA**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**

**darhmocy**

**afrokd**

**Su Broderik**

**Rosa Cullen**

**y obvio a Renesmee256 :p**

**También muchisimas a gracias a todos los que llen y siguen mi historia! aunque no dejen reviews **

**Nos leemos pronto con otro cap y para las que querian uno que relate Bella ya lo tengo planeado..  
**

**Saludos y muchisima suerte**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	9. Celos

**Capitulo nueve: Celos**

Pasó una larga semana desde la salida al club y no podía alejar a Bella de mis pensamientos. Después de cuatro días terribles, al fin era viernes. Estaba lleno de trabajo por la semana de vacaciones que había tomado sin aviso. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasar a visitar a Esme y por lo tanto, tampoco había visto a Bella.

Me levanté esa mañana tranquilo y muy cansado. Me bañé y me cambé. Cuando estaba acomodando mi bendita corbata, el celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, Alice.. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Hola, nada, nada. Quería avisarte que hoy vamos a salir, así no organizas nada.

-Alice, estoy muerto.. y todavía me falta hoy

-Bueno, salir es una buena forma de terminar la semana.. Dale, dale, dale. – La imaginaba dando saltitos en su lugar y con un gran puchero en sus labios.

-Esta bien, pero...

No me dejó terminar la oración, mi amenaza.

-Hoy, obvio, a las 9 en casa. Y quiero que te pongas algo bueno.

-Alice, ya soy bastante grandecito.. sé vestirme solo

-Si vos lo decís.. Chau, Eddie

-Chau, enanita

-Uff

Y cortó. Que día me esperaba aunque sea iba a poder ver a Bella.

_-¿A Bella? Definitivamente el trabajo me esta haciendo delirar._

A las nueve estaba en la puerta de la casa de mis padres, toqué la bocina varias veces.

-¡Por fin! – me quejé mientras subía al auto

-Dale, Edward, apurate que faltan dos minutos..

-Ja, ¿Por culpa de quién faltan dos minutos?

-Arrancá

-¿Vamos por Bella?

-No, ella va con Jake

-¿Con QUIÉN? – solté el volante y el auto se desvió hacia la derecha. La sangre hervía en mis venas.

-Edward, el volante!

-Si, si ya lo tengo.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es Jake?

-Un amigo de Bella

_- solo un amigo, solo un amigo.. Pero ¿A mí que me importa eso? _

Entonces, ¿Por qué mis puchos estaban cerrados? ¿Por qué la rabia estaba tomando el control de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía sacar su rostro de mis pensamientos?

Llegamos al bar y ahí estaban. Bella estaba de la mano con un chico alto y de tez morena, supuse que sería el famoso Jake. Y no me equivocaba.

-_Eso no es de amigos _– pero lo dejé pasar por mi propio bien. Sentía un profundo odio por ese chico y por un segundo, deseé estar en su lugar. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿A caso estaba celoso?

_- Yo celoso.. JA.. imposible ni siquiera la conozco _

Entramos al bar y pedimos lo de siempre. Frente a mí Bella y ese chico no dejaban de susurrarse cosas al oído. Quise desaparecer de allí y odiaba todavía más a ese hombre, si eso era posible.

Para no romper con la maldita tradición Alice nos guió a un nuevo club nocturno. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar durmiendo en mi departamento, la semana que había tenido comenzaba a sentirse sobre mis hombros y piernas. Y la rabia no parecía ceder, cada vez que la veía entre los brazos de ese chucho mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Y lo único que podía hacer era tomar el puente de mi nariz con fuerza y tragarme toda la furia. Hacer como que nada estaba pasando.

Para mi completa humillación, las parejitas se fueron a bailar. Menos Jake y Bella pero eso era lo peor. Me excusé y fui hasta el baño.

_-¿Qué hago acá? Tendría que estar en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto.. durmiendo_

Cuando salía, sumergido entre mis pensamientos, choqué contra algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tanya

-Hola... soy Edward

-Perdon.. yo no te vi..

-No esta bien.. fue mi culpa

-¿Querés bailar?

-Si, claro

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había aceptado? Tanya era una chica linda, no lo voy a negar pero no despertaba nada en mí. Ni se comparaba con lo que Bella producía mi estomágo.

- _Bella?.. Si Bella, idiota. ¿Yo idiota? Si quien más. Ella esta por ahí con su noviecito y vos estas solo. Aprovecha! _

Mi voz o voces interiores estaban desvariando pero ya que estaba metido en el baile, bailemos.. me intenté convencer.

Y eso hice, baile con esa chica de la que únicamente sabía su nombre. Pero cuando menos me lo esperaba ella comenzó a acercarse a mi.

_-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo esta mujer? _

Simple.. ni siquiera llegué a contestarme cuando ella terminó con el poco espacio que nos separaba y unió nuestros labios. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, definitivamente esta mujer estaba loca. Educadamente corté nuestro beso y la separé de mi.

-Lo sienta, Tanya... yo .. yo ..

-Esta bien, Eddie, lo entiendo. Solo, espero que cuando lo puedas pensar mejor me llames..

_-Nunca pienso llamar a esta loca_

Esta chica si que era lo que se dice... mmm.. ¿rápida?. Si eso era. Me entregó su tarjeta con su número de teléfono. Me despedí de ella y caminé hacia la mesa pensando en lo que acababa de vivir. Verdaderamente me había sorprendido, que loca besaba a alguien que acaba de conocer hacia dos minutos.

Pero no sabía que en la mesa me esperaba algo peor. Los pensamientos sobre Tanya desaparecieron en ese momento. Bella estaba en brazos "de ese" y se besaban. No se besaban, él la besaba apasionadamente y ella no oponía resistencia.

-Te odio Jacob, cuanto te odio – susurré con el poco aliento que me quedaba. Yo quería estar en ese lugar, yo era quien debería estar besándola. NO ÉL. La sangre hervía en mis venas, la rabia recorría mi cuerpo... mis puños se cerraron estaba preparado para matar a ese chucho.

Pero con el último momento de lucidez, me fui de allí. No podía verla con él.

Lo único que hacia mientras buscaba a mi hermana para avisarle que me iría de allí era repetirme a mi mismo la misma frase: _Yo amo a mi esposa, Bella no existe.. yo amo a mi esposa, Bella no existe... yo amo a mi esposa, Bella no existe.. yo amo a Bella, mi esposa no existe. NO!_

-Alice, me voy

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mañana te explico

-No, no ahora!

Me agarró por el brazo y me acercó hacia ella. La música me aturdía y la gente a mi alrededor no dejaba de golpearme. Detestaba esos lugares.

-¿Estas bien, Eddie? te ves pálido

-No, me siento verdaderamente mal. Me voy

Y no era mentira. Mis piernas ya no aguantaban más, sentía un opresión en el pecho, mi cabeza ardía en llamas. Pero sabía que no era algo físico, conocía muy bien la causa de mi dolor. Bella.

-Ok, Edward. ¿Queres que vaya con vos?

-No, Alice, esta bien. Quedate y divertirte.

Corrí al Volvo antes de que me respondiera. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el volante para calmarme. En ese estado no podía ir a ningún lado. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?. Pocos minutos después, y considerando que estaba algo más calmado, conduje hasta mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta la heladera. Tomé lo primero que encontré, algo que borrara esa escena de mi cabeza.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, todavía bebiendo algo que quemaba mi garganta de la cantidad de alcohol que contenía. Mi cabeza había explotado, no quedaba nada de mi cerebro en ella. Pero mi estomago seguía allí y me lo recordó. Corrí al baño y devolví todo lo que estaba en él. Volví tambaleándome hasta mi cama, el alcohol comenzaba a tener efecto. No era conciente del tiempo, todo giraba alrededor.

Su rostro angelical volvió ante mis ojos, pero no era Sophie. Era Bella. Sus ojos chocolates me miraban dulcemente.

Fue como si el mundo se cayera sobre mí, no quería volverme a enamorara pero había sido tan inevitable. El alcohol se había apoderado de mi y antes de caer dormido sobre mi cama, tres palabras escaparon entre mis labios.

-Te amo, Bella...

**Oh, me encanta este capitulo.. hasta ahora es el mejor. Espero que a ustedes también les guste!!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Su Broderik**

**Rosa Cullen**

**AnDreeeeA**

**Diana Prenze**

**darthmocy**

**y obviamente a Renesmee256.. :P**

**También muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos :D y a las alertas :D **

**Saludillos a todos! **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	10. Escapar, huir, correr por mi vida

**Capitulo diez: Escapar, huir, correr por mi vida.**

El despertador sonaba sin cesar. Pero yo lo escuchaba como si estuviera del otro lado de una gran pared, a miles de kilómetros. Pero lentamente el sonido se fue haciendo más claro y desperté en mi habitación. Sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mi, me di vuelta en la cama y atrapé de un manotazo el infernal reloj. A tientas y sin despejar mis párpados logré apagarlo después de que destrozara mis tímpanos una vez más. A mi solo se me ocurría poner la alarma a las ocho de la mañana un sábado.

Volví a mis sueños. Cuando pensé que solo habían pasado segundos, y en realidad habían sido varias horas, algo más tenía que romper mi hermoso estado. El dolor de cabeza volvió, partiéndome en dos. Tomé el celular de mi mesa de noche. _Alice, voy a matarla. ¿Qué hace llamando a esta hora? Deben ser como las ocho treinta._

Pero no era así, eran las dos de la tarde. _LAS DOS!. _Hacia años que no dormía hasta esas horas. Me refregué los ojos y contesté el teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

-Hola, Eddie.. ¿Estas mejor?

-Alice, se me parte la cabeza... dejame en paz por favor

Mi estomago se retorció peligrosamente y ni siquiera lo pensé. Dejé caer el teléfono al piso y corrí al baño.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? EDWARD!!

La voz de mi hermana se escuchaba hasta el baño. En cuanto me recuperé, tomé el teléfono. Uno de sus gritos resonó en mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien.. solo fue una pequeña emergencia

-Voy a llamar a Bella para que vaya a verte

-NO, Alice, no quiero verla.

-Entonces a papá

-No, Alice.. me voy

-¿EH?

-Me voy de viaje.. lejos de toda esta locura.

-No te vas nada- ahora si que sonaba asustada

-¿Y vos me lo vas a impedir? – no quería pelear con ella, Alice no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba. Controlé mi tono y volví a mi plan. En ese momento, pensaba que solo eso sería, un plan para zafar de Alice y sus preguntas.

-¿A dónde?

-No sé

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No sé

-¿POR QUÉ?

-_Por ella –_ lo pensé mejor, no es buena idea comentarlo con Alice – No sé – respondí finalmente. Pero para ese momento estaba decidido, viajaría lejos. Lejos de ella, lejos de su novio, lejos de todo y de todos.

-Pero mamá esta enferma, te necesita... – sabía que iba a intentar convencerme, pero yo estaba completamente decidido y ella no lo impediría.

-Alice, mamá ya esta bien. Además no va ser por mucho tiempo, solo un par de días. Necesito organizar mi cabeza

-Esta bien, Edward. A veces sos tan egoísta...

Ahora intentaba apelar a mi conciencia. Pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Chau, Alice

-No, no .. Por lo menos, ¿Me vas a dejar llamarte?

-Esta bien... pero no a toda hora.

-Ok.. que te vaya bien hermanito

-Gracias..

-De nada.. me voy por que Jazz me esta llamando

-Chau, enana

-Chau, Eddie – puso especial acento en la ultima palabra.

No tenía idea de cómo había planeado todo esto, pero en un segundo tenía organizado, en mi revivido cerebro, todo un viaje. Y pensaba cumplirlo. Hacia pocas horas que me había chocado con la realidad. Estaba enamorado de una mujer que tenía novio y que muy a mi pesar, lo amaba realmente. Ese recuerdo abrió una grieta en mi pecho. Tenía que escapar de allí, era un cobarde pero era lo único que sabía hacer. Me daba asco a mi mismo, estaba enamorado de Bella cuando debería estar llorando por Sophie. Y simplemente me había pasado, yo no lo quería, yo no lo planeaba. No quería olvidar a mi esposa, tan solo horas antes deseaba con todo el corazón unirme a ella. Pero ahora algo había cambiado, quería vivir por ella, por Bella.

Mientras empacaba, no podía alejar su rostro de mis pensamientos. ¿Algo de mi antiguo yo había sobrevivido? En el fondo, ¿Seguiría siendo la misma persona?

Necesitaba tiempo par aclararlo todo. Así que tomé el teléfono y marqué el numero de Garrent, mi jefe. No me importaba que me despidiera, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para toda mi vida. Pero en cuanto le conté mis planes, Garrent me contestó que no había problema pero que en cuanto supiera le avisara cuando volvería.

Después de dos llamados más tenía un pasaje y una reservación en un hotel de Phonix. El avión salía ese mismo día las cinco de la tarde. Saqué la valija debajo de mi cama y puse adentro lo primero que encontré en el armario.

Mi estomago comenzó a rugir nuevamente pero esta vez era de hambre. Me preparé algo sencillo y tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Me bañé, necesitaba relajar mis músculos y esperar hasta que el fármaco hiciera efecto. Cuando salí del baño ya era hora de partir así que llamé un taxi. Mi Volvo esta vez se quedaría en casa, con este dolor de cabeza no podía manejar.

Mientras que esperaba el taxi, decidí hacer otra llamada.

-Hola Esme

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

-Edward.. ¿No me reconociste? – una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

-Oh, cariño, es que hace tanto que no te escucho por teléfono.. Me dijo Alice que te vas..

-¿Estás molesta?

-No, para nada.. entiendo tus razones, más de lo que pensas. Solo quiero que pienses que tu corazón puede estar dormido pero algún día habrá alguien capaz de despertarlo

-Gracias, mamá. Me tengo que ir el taxi está en la puerta

-Ok, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Prometes no decirle nada a Alice?

-Claro-

-A Phonix

-Oh, bueno espero que la pases bien. Te quiero

-Yo también mamá.. chau.. saludos a papá

Dos horas después me acomodaba en el asiento del avión. Intenté dormir todo el viaje pero no conseguí nada. Rendido, cerré los ojos. Sino conseguía dormir aunque sea descansaba. Lo que me parecieron miles de horas después, la azafata, creyendo que estaba dormido, me susurró que estábamos por aterrizar. Me acomodé nuevamente y me coloqué el cinturón.

Pocos minutos después estaba contemplando el hermoso paisaje de Phonix, el lugar opuesto a mi querido y húmedo Forks. En este lugar todo estaba coloreado en diferentes tonos de marrón. El calor estaba presente pero en la atmósfera no había nada de agua, por lo que era realmente placentero. Observé las altas montañas que nos rodeaban desde la puerta del avión hasta que una señora, no muy amablemente, me pidió que me corriera. Bajé apresuradamente y recogí mi valija. Tomé un taxi, lo que realmente me desagradaba. Empezaba a extrañar a mi Volvo. Me bajé en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad que ya conocía de antemano y pedí por mi reservación. Por suerte, todo salió como lo planeaba y pocos minutos estaba en mi amplia habitación, con vista a la gigantesca pileta.

Era sábado y tenía por delante una cantidad de días indefinidos para pensar, para aclarar que era lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Pero no tardé mucho en descubrir que ese era el lugar equivocado. Era mi corazón el que había despertado hacia apenas unas horas. Y ahora lo sentía latir en mi pecho, resuelto y poderoso.

Después de varias tardes en la piscina y noches bajo las estrellas, estaba decidido. Iba a pelear por Bella.

La noche del viernes, luego de pasar siete días en Phonix, mis pensamientos se aclararon. Ya no existía la neblina que agobiaba mi mente desde hacia tiempo. Podía ver claro ante mis ojos.

Iba a poner todo mi empeño por dejar atrás mi vida con Sophie y empezar algo con este nuevo ángel que estaba frente a mí y que no había visto. Pero mi estrategia cambiaría, no iba intentar olvidar a mi esposa sino que iba a continuar mi vida, recordándola para mantener algo suyo sobre este mundo. Iba a cumplir con su pedido, iba a intentar ser feliz. Y ahora estaba seguro que mi felicidad estaba al lado de Bella.

La amaba y era demasiado tarde para cambiar eso. Aunque había intentado impedirlo, no lo había logrado. Finalmente, sus ojos chocolates se colaron sin pedir permiso en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y en mi corazón.

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Diana Prenze**

**Lulii St. John**

**darthmocy**

**afrokd**

**ammyriddle**

**miadharu28**

**ale-cullen4**

**Rosa Cullen**

**Su Broderik**

**y Renesmee256**

**También, muchíisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a las alertas y favoritos.. :D cada vez son más :D **

**Nos leemos pronto! Muchisima suerte  
**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	11. Declaración de guerra

**Capitulo once: Declaración de guerra**

El viernes por la noche, finalmente, todo estaba decidido. Me había resistido, pero no había funcionado. Aunque había intentado sacarla de mi vida, ella era cada día más inevitable. El destino estaba empecinado en que nuestros caminos se unieran. Y entendí que yo no tenía el poder para vencerlo, así que solo dejaría que pase lo que tuviera que pasar.

-_Sino puedes con el enemigo, únete a él_

La palabra enemigo volvió a pasar por mi mente. Una terrible imagen, la acompañó. Jacob y Bella besándose, apasionadamente, en el club...

Ahora Jacob Black era mi enemigo y no iba a dejar que ese chucho ganara más terreno. No, esto era una declaración de guerra.

El celular sonaba sin parar sobre la mesa de noche del hotel. Estaba enredado entre las sábanas y no era mi intención salir de allí. Consideré varias opciones para ese pequeño aparato del demonio no paraba de sonar: el inodoro, un golpe o mejor un homicidio directamente desde el ventanal que daba a la pileta. Finalmente, resistí después de todo había salido su dinero y aunque era terriblemente tentador, lo dejé pasar.

En cuanto logré desenredarme de las sábanas, vi el reloj. Siete y media de la mañana.

-SIETE Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA... ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a las siete y media?

Alice. Enana endemoniada, no había llamado en toda la semana y justo se le ocurría llamar a estas horas, sabiendo que seguramente estaría durmiendo. Volví a la cama, lo dejaría sonar eternamente. Pero después de miles de llamados, contesté.

-Hola, hermanito.. ¿Cómo estas?

-Dormido, Alice.. te llamo cuando me levante y cuando vuelva a Forks, ya vas a ver.

-JA JA arriba Edward!!

-Alice

-¿Cómo estas pasando tus vacaciones? Acá estuvieron apostando cuantas novias traías a Forks, Eddie.

-¡Qué gracioso! – ahí estaba el Edward sarcástico y solo un "poquito malhumorado".

-Creo que Emmet va a perder por mucho y va tener que limpiar el auto de papá por.. ¿Cuánto era Emmet?

-Mierda – una voz muy conocida se escucha en el fondo

-Creo que un mes

-Bueno, el Mercedes va estar bastante limpio

-Ya lo creo

-Y ¿Para qué llamabas, Alice? Aparte de para levantarme en un hermoso sábado a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Queria saber cuando pensas volver... y – el tono de mi hermana iba tomando poco a poco más intensidad – avisarte que Jasper y yo arreglamos la fecha para nuestro casamienTO.. EDWARD LO PODES CREER!!

-Alice, ¡que bien!.. pero te aconsejo que te quedes tranquila por que sino vas a tener un novio fugitivo.

-Ahora vos te haces el gracioso, ¿eh?.. se dice felicitaciones, mínimo.

-Felicitaciones – Siempre fui mal actor, ese entusiasmo sonó tan fingido. Estaba demasiado dormido para armar una oración.

-Waw, ¿Si que estas emocionado? – ataque sarcástico. Típico

-Estoy dormido, Alice.. ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo?

-En tres meses... Estoy tan emocionada... ya empecé a diseñar el vestido – estaba comenzando a alejarme de la conversación, pero – ¡Necesito que vengas a ayudarme! ¡Todavía no me dijiste cuando volvías!

-¿Yo, Alice? Sabes cuanto odio todo eso

-¿No lo vas a hacer por mi, tu hermanita preferida? – casi podía ver su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Dios! ¡Sos mi única hermana! Del casamiento, después nos encargamos cuando vuelva.. o mejor después – lentamente el volumen de mis palabras fue bajando hasta a un susurro – o mejor nunca.

-¿Cuándo volves?

-Hoy..

-¡GENIAL! Hay tantas cosas por hacer

Definitivamente tenía que posponer lo de la ayuda del casamiento, para... en un mes.. no mejor tres.

-¿A qué hora llegas?

-Alice, me vas a ver allá en pocas horas. Tengo que cortar, quiero aprovechar mis últimos quince minutos en la cama

-Edward!!

-Chau

Volví a la cama, Alice había desperdiciado quince minutos de mi hermoso sueño. Después de tanto tiempo las pesadillas se habían tomado un descanso. Y en mis sueños solo veía a Bella. Me di vuelta en la cama y vi el reloj. En tres minutos sonaría la alarma. ¿Para qué esperar? Tomé el despertador, cancelé la alarma y salí de la cómoda cama. Luego de un baño y un delicioso desayuno, bajé hasta la recepción del hotel.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Habitación 12

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy.. Cintya.

¿Estaba volviéndome loco o realmente esta chica estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-_¿Qué estaba pasando, de repente todas las mujeres de este planeta se dieron cuanta de que estoy vivo? _Mejor dicho, yo me di cuenta de que estaban vivas.

-Quería avisarle que voy a abandonar la habitación y quería pedirle mi cuenta cuanto antes.

-Si, claro. En unos segundos se la alcanzo, me encargaré personalmente de que la lleven a su cuarto.

-Gracias

-Estamos para servirle, señor Cullen

Si que era descarada. Logré captar el doble sentido de la frase y salí pitando de la recepción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el avión, camino a Forks. Durmiendo, otra vez. Pensaba dormir por todas las noches de sueños que había perdido durante años. Lo que me parecieron segundos después, una azafata me despertó y me informó que estábamos por aterrizar. Me acomodé en el asiento y me abroché el cinturón. Bella estaba cada vez más cerca y mientras que el avión tocaba la tierra de mi querido Forks, me juré nunca dejarla ir.

En cuanto me deshice de todo el tramite del aterrizaje, tomé un taxi y fui hasta mi departamento. Abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar la valija y la cerré a toda velocidad. Subí a mi Volvo, como había extrañado a mi auto. No tanto como a ella. Con la promesa que le había hecho a Alice, tenía una excusa para ir a la casa de mis padres. Realmente, en ese momento me importaba poco mi hermana y mis padres, en mi mente solo estaba Bella.

Pero cuando llegué a la puerta de la casona blanca estaba seguro que Alice no estaba allí. Parecía que nadie estaba allí. Después de tocar el timbre y que nadie contestara, abrí la puerta principal con una copia de las llaves que tenía.

El hall estaba desierto; el cuarto de Alice, vacío; mi cuarto, también; el cuarto de mis padres, igual.. No, perdón. Estaba Esme tranquilamente dormida. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y seguí con mi búsqueda.

Bajé por la imponente escalera, en el comedor tampoco había nadie. En cuanto pensé en la cocina, me di cuenta del hambre que tenía. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, en el avión estaba demasiado dormido para que me sirvieran el almuerzo. Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a caer. Y yo estaba famélico.

Cuando crucé la puerta, me quedé helado.

Bella estaba allí, de espaldas a mi. Con un delantal, cubierta de harina y cantando. Su voz era tan dulce.

-Have I found you .. Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth. Big pill looming

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, parecía tan feliz mientras batía enérgicamente algo en un bol. No tenía idea de que estaba allí y tampoco era mi intención. Estaba realmente congelado, mirándola como tonto. Me perdí en su voz..

-Now I'm a fat house cat .. nursing my sore blunt tongue

Y di un paso en falso. Me golpeé la cabeza con la punta de uno de los armarios de la cocina. Como dolió. Se me nublaron los ojos.

Bella ya había descubierto mi presencia, dio un salto y gritó. Estaba realmente asustada. Tanto que dejó caer el bol que traía entre sus manos y la masa espesa cubrió todo lo que en su camino se cruzaba. Eso me incluía a mi y Bella. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-Casi me mata de un infarto. Por favor, ¡la próxima vez avise!

-Perdon.. yo... – hay empezaban mis incoherencias.

-No.. no, yo le tengo que pedir perdón. ¡Mire como esta ahora! Cubierto de masa de pies a cabeza. Cuanto lo siento, soy un desastre.. ¿Y el golpe? ¿Esta bien?

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes por la masa, ya necesitaba un baño. Y.. nos conocemos, no hace falta que me trates de usted.

-Esta bien... Edward ¿Querés algo de hielo para el golpe?

-No, estoy bien

-No, no.. se te va a hacer un moretón..

Fue hasta la heladera y sacó un par de hielos. Los envolvió en un repasador y me los ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa. Los tomé ¿Cómo rechazarlos?

-Gracias

-De nada. Ahora traigo algo para limpiar su ropa y todo este desastre.

Salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que me diera cuanta. Cuando volvió traía una toalla húmeda. Lentamente se acercó y tomó un pequeño trozo de masa que estaba en mi nariz. En cuanto sentí su piel sobre la mía sentí miles de descargas eléctricas.

-Bella, no hace falta. Mejor me voy a bañar. De verdad, necesito un baño. Y yo diría, sin ofender, que vos también necesitas uno.

-No importa, no quiero molestar

-Para nada... Podes usar el baño de abajo y yo voy al de arriba. Hay te traigo un par de toallas.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es mucha molestia?

-Claro que no

-Bueno, pero primero voy a arreglar la cena. Parece que esto no funcionó así que vamos por unos fideos.

No pude contener una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió dulcemente. Busqué varias toallas y las dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina. Subí las escaleras y me metí en el baño. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra el lavabo. De verdad necesitaba una ducha, no solo por la harina. En el momento en que entré en la cocina, algo me había pasado. Su dulce tacto, su perfume.

La ducha me relajó increíblemente. Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cintura. Esperaba que todavía quedara algo de ropa en mi antiguo cuarto. Pero cuando pasé por la puerta del cuarto de Alice, esta se abrió dándome un susto tremendo. La toalla resbaló peligrosamente por mi cintura pero logré tomarla y mantenerla en su lugar.

En el marco se la puerta estaba la dueña del cuarto, demasiado divertida por la situación. Pero no era lo peor, tras ella estaba Bella. Estaba completamente ruborizada y todavía cubierta de harina y masa. Mis mejillas, al igual que las de ella, se tiñeron de un terrible morado.

-Eddie! ¿Qué susto, no?

-JA JA – yo y mi risa falsa

-Bueno, para la próxima vez que planees caminar por la casa desnudo, avísame así llamo a alguna de tus admiradoras...

-¿Qué se te ofrece "querida hermanita"? – recurrir al sarcasmo para continuar siendo caballero. Todo obra de Esme.

-Vamos a salir, quiero mostrarle un par de cosas a Bella

-¿De compras? ¿Estas informada de los riesgos y tiene tu consentimiento, Bella?

-Creo que si – ella también había caído en las redes de Alice.

-¿Vas a venir? Vienen Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Jake.. después podemos ir al cine o algo así.

En cuanto escuché el nombre del novio de Bella, mi respuesta fue un instantáneo si. Alice no lo podía creer, casi daba saltitos en su lugar.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar

-Mejor.. a ver si te ve alguna de las chicas..

-¿Chicas? – preguntó inocentemente Bella, salí de allí antes de otra humillación.

Me cambié y bajé las escaleras. En la puerta estaban Alice y Bella, esperándome. Estaba realmente preciosa, se había sacado toda la harina y vestía un hermoso vestido rosado. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros y en cuanto bajó su rostro ante mi mirada, pude sentir el aroma a fresas de su shampoo.

Pasaron varios segundos mientras que la observaba en el ultimo escalón, como tonto. En cuanto, ella volvió a bajar su mirada me di cuenta de ello. Alice me miraba con una felicidad inexplicable.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, ¿Hay que pasar por alguien?

-No, está bien

Crucé el umbral de la puerta y ellas me siguieron. Subí al Volvo y ellas también. Pero cuando me di cuenta, parecía el conductor de un taxi. Alice y Bella iban en la parte de atrás, charlando. Yo en la parte delantera, solo.

_-Mi Volvo un taxi!!!_

Llegamos al centro comercial y para no romper la costumbre, Alice bajó del auto antes de que terminara de estacionar y corrió a los brazos de su prometido. Cuando apagué el motor, Bella bajó del auto y caminó detrás mío. Cada vez ralentaba más su paso.

_-Parece que no esta muy interesada en correr a los brazos de su novio.. mucho mejor..._

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por mi mente? Bella seguramente estaba sufriendo. Lo único que quería era que ese chucho se alejara de ella.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Si, todo genial – y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, con la que intentó convencerme. Y no lo logró.

Caminamos hacia los chicos. Se acercó lentamente a Jacob y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él pasó el brazo por su cintura.

* * *

Hacia horas que estábamos en el centro comercial y cuando decidieron entrar a una tienda de lencería, me escapé de allí en cuanto pude. Caminé dos cuadras y encontré un pequeño y pintoresco bar. El edificio tenía un estilo antiguo, con techos altos y carpinterías de madera oscura. Empujé la pesada puerta, en el interior solo había un señor hablando por celular y una pareja de ancianos en la mesa de la punta. Me senté en una mesa alejada, junto a una de las ventanas. Pedí un café y me senté a esperar. Y algo que hacía años que no pasaba, simplemente sucedió. Tomé una servilleta y le pedí a la camarera una lapicera. Primero dibujé un par de notas musicales pero pronto comenzaron a tomar forma. En menos de diez minutos tenía compuesto una melodía, intentaría tocarla en casa. Pero en cuanto mi piano pasó por mi mente, recordé por que no lo tocaba. Sophie. Nuevamente sus ojos celestes pasaron ante los míos.

En cuanto volví a la tierra, Bella estaba frente a mí.

-Ey, Edward... ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro.. ¿Y los demás?

-Comprando.. me escapé en un descuido – reímos, su risa me pareció el sonido más hermoso.

-¿Y Jake? - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Arruinando una posible hermosa conversación, sacando a colación a ese chucho. Y me di cuenta que era más que eso. La expresión de Bella, cambió. Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Podía ver la tristeza en ellos.

-Ah.. él se fue hace rato.. tenía cosas que hacer

-Bella ¿Pasa algo con Jacob?

-No.. no se... buenoo

-Escucho

-Son imaginaciones mías, nada más.. no me hagas caso..

-Claro que te hago caso.. soy tu amigo ¿o no? Podes confiar en mí.

_-¡¿POR QUÉ DIJE AMIGO?! IDIOTA_

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-Bueno... creo.. él esta raro últimamente. Capaz que se cansó de mi – sus ojos se nublaron

-Si es así, realmente es un idiota.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Salimos hace un año más o menos... pero hace poco me pidió algo, ¿entendes qué?

Asentí.

-Pero me negé por que .. yo.. no estoy lista. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, adorable – y desde entonces, no se... esta raro

Ese chucho idiota le había pedido que se acostaran y ella se negó.

_-Ella está en todo su derecho, es un estúpido._

-Bella, si no te puede entender.. entonces hay dos opciones: o es un estúpido o realmente no siente lo mismo que vos por él.

Una lagrima escapó por sus ojos.

**Somebody wants you, somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you very single night**

-Perdón, Edward.. te estoy molestando

-Para nada Bella.. Ya te dije que podes confiar en mí

-Perdón

-Basta, no me tenes que pedir perdón... ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

-Depende

-...

-Dispara

-¿Lo amás?

-Si... va... – se vía dudosa.

**Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely **

**Somebody hopes that someday you will see…**

-¿Dudás?

-Si

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Si, pero no se que responderte.

Otra lagrima cayó por su rostro. Me levanté de mi silla y me senté a su lado. La rodié con mi brazos y una placentera descarga inundó todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentía tan inútil, frío... tan solo.

**That somebody it's me, oh…**

**Hola! les gustó el capitulo??? Este es mucho más largo que los demás y me llevó bastante tiempo. **

**Unas aclaraciones: I) Todo lo que esta en cursiva son pesamientos y todo lo que aparesca en negrita son letras de canciones.  
**

** II) En la primera parte, Bella esta cantando "Flightless bird" de Iron & Wine. Esta es la canción con la que termina la pelicula, en el baile de fin de curso.**

** III) En la parte del bar, la canción es "Somebody's me" de Enrique Iglesias. En castellano la letra dice: Alguien te quiere, Alguien te necesita, alguien sueña contigo cada una de las noches. Alguien no puede respirar, sin ti es solitario... Alguien espera que algun día tu puedas ver.. que ese alguien soy yo. **

**Muchisimas gracias a las 10 personas que dejaron su review: **

**Bitemeedwardyeah, darthmocy, Su Broderik, AndreeeeA, miadharu28, ale-cullen4, ammyriddle, Rosa Cullen, Lulii St. John y Renesmee256... muchisimas gracias!!!!**

**Tambien a todos los q me agregaron a las alertas!! y aquellos que siguen mi historia.. **

**Saludos a todos! Nos leemos pronto,**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	12. El piano blanco

_**Les recomiendo que, mientras que lean el capitulo, escuchen: "Passing Afternoon" de Iron & Wine. Es una canción hermosa, el linck para you tube es: **_.com/watch?v=UGPzyGIaw0E

**Capitulo doce: El piano blanco**

La semana siguiente pasó como luz ante mis ojos. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era Bella. Ella se había transformado en mi razón para vivir.

Todas las tardes salía de trabajar y pasaba el resto del día en la casa de mis padres, con la excusa de visitar a Esme. Realmente no era a mi madre a quien esperaba ver, sino a Bella.

Cuando llegaba Esme estaba recostada por el sueño que le provocaban los remedios y mientras ella descansaba, yo disfrutaba de la compañía de mi ángel. Pasábamos la tarde conversando de todo un poco mientras que supuestamente yo leía papeles del trabajo y ella estudiaba. Pero dudo que lo hiciéramos, por lo menos, yo no prestaba mucha atención a mis trabajos. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por sus ojos chocolates y sus historias descabelladas. Definitivamente, Bella no era una mujer común. Su forma de pensar, de expresarse eran realmente cautivantes. Deseaba poder leer que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Durante toda la semana no volvió a mencionar a Jacob, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle pero me contuve. Pero se veía feliz y no quería angustiarla.

Era sábado y no pude evitar a Alice y sus preparativos. Mi diabólica hermanita y yo pasamos la tarde de negocio en negocio. En realidad, mi único fin en esa salida era ser la mula de carga, Alice me pasaba las bolsas y yo las acarreaba de un lugar a otro. Rápidamente dejaron de caber en mis brazos

-Alice, ¿Cuánto falta? ¡Ya no puedo llevar más bolsas!

-Ya, ya...

Recorrimos varias tiendas más, que sufrí como si fueran millones y por fin, me dejó libre. Cinco horas de acá para allá, definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca. No sentía los pies.

-_Todo por Alice, cuando termine el casamiento NUNCA MÁS. Espero que se casé una sola vez..._

Caminamos lentamente hasta el Volvo y metí una a una las bolsas. Había de todos colores y formas. Violetas, anaranjadas, grandes y pequeñas. Pero no solo ocuparon el baúl sino también el asiento trasero y un par viajaron junto a Alice en el asiento del acompañante. En cuanto Alice cerró la puerta apreté el acelerador. Sabía que Bella estaba en casa hasta las seis y intentaría pasar un par de minutos con ella.

Aparqué cerca de la entrada principal y tomé todos los paquetes que cabía en mis brazos. Pero estaba seguro que las bolsas se multiplicaban solas por que había perdido la cuenta de mis viajes y la cantidad que se apiñaban en mi Volvo no parecía disminuir. Para mi suerte, un jeep gigantesco apareció de la nada, su enorme conductor, Emmet salió a mi rescate y de un solo viaje llevó todas las bolsas hasta el cuarto de Alice.

-Gracias Eddie. Ya no vas a tener que acompañarme la próxima, lo prometo.

-¿Y si vas sola y nos ahorras un sufrimiento a todos?

-No, tengo otra persona en mente

-¿Quién sufrirá ahora los castigos de esta enana endemoniada? – dije teatralmente.

-JA JA Bella!

Le puse mala cara a Alice. Mi hermana era todo un caso y nadie podía resistirse a su cara de perrito mojado. Finalmente terminaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería. Y no creía que Bella fuera la excepción. Según lo que me había contado esta semana, no le gustaban las compras más que a mi.

Esa semana había llegado a saber muchas cosas sobre ella, sus gustos y su inquietantes ideas.

Esme entró al cuarto de mi hermana y casi se desmaya a ver la cantidad de paquetes que se venían desde todos lados. Sobre la cómoda, sobre la cama, en la mesa de noche, en el escritorio, sobre la computadora y finalmente en el piso. Todo estaba tapizado de bolsas de colores.

-¡ALICE! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Nada mamá, cosas para mi casamiento...

-Pero hija.. ¿Hacia falta tanto? ¿Cuánto costo todo esto?

-Mamá.. si hacia falta y no importa cuanto costo, ¡la gente se casa una sola vez en la vida!

_-Gracias Alice_

-Alice, me haces el favor de no decir eso delante de tu hermano y de sacar todo esto de acá.. antes que venga Carlisle por que le va a dar un infarto

-Ya empiezo a ordenar...

Esme se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Corrí hasta la puerta, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Mamá... eh.. ¿Bella todavía esta acá?

-Si, si... está en el comedor. Yo me voy a acostar, si la ves por favor avisale.

-Ahora le aviso.

Mi madre siguió caminando por el pasillo y en cuanto entró a su cuarto, corrí escaleras abajo. Me paré en el último escalón para recobrar el aliento, y parecer más cuerdo. Caminé lentamente hasta el salón. Bella estaba en el sofá, con el mando a distancia de la televisión en la mano. Pasaba los canales a toda velocidad y tenía cara de disgusto.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Dio un pequeño salto y me miró. Nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraron y se sonrojó. Y miró el piso.

-Hola, Edward..

-Hola... ¿Cómo estas? Tenes cara de cansada.

Grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos.

-Bien.. ¿vos?

-No tengo de que quejarme... y ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

-No, nada...

Apagó la televisión, cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Era tan hermosa.

-¿Queres acostarte?

-No... gracias. Es que terminé esta mañana con los finales y estoy muerta de cansancio.

-Entiendo..

Refregó sus ojos y me miró. Sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los mios. Nuevamente se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la derecha, allí descansaba mi piano de cola. La luz de la ventana se reflejaba en su blanca superficie. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tocaba.

-Esme me dijo que era tuyo

Me sobresalté por su presencia, en el silencio había olvidado su presencia. Hice una seña con la cabeza dándole a entender que así era.

-¿Tocas? Claro.. que pregunta tonta

-Tocaba..

-¿Ya no?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Por cosas que pasaron hace tiempo...

_-La playa, nuestra casa, sus ojos... Sophie_

Su expresión cambió, miré nuevamente sus ojos y encontré curiosidad en ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Nada

-Podes pedirme lo que quieras...

-¿Lo que quiera?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Solo me preguntaba.. pero no, esta bien no quiero molestarte.

-Dale, Bella.

Su expresión cambio nuevamente, se movía inquieta en el sofá

-¿Tocarías para mí?

Bajó la mirada y pude ver un intenso rojo en sus mejillas. No sabía que hacer. Hacia años que no tocaba el piano, tenía temor a los recuerdos que me golpearían cuando escuchara esas melodías. Pero, Bella estaba a mi lado.. ¿Cómo iba a negarme?

-Claro..

Me acerqué lentamente al piano y me senté en el banquillo. En el profundo silencio del salón, pude escuchar como se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta mi. Lentamente, se sentón a mi lado. Hacia tantos años que no tocaba, creí que no iba a recordad nada. Pero si lo hacia, mis dedos se movían suavemente sobre las teclas. Toqué todo lo que vino a mi mente.

Bella se movió en su lugar y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Su cercanía se sentía tan bien, me sentía completo, feliz aunque no fuera mía. En ese momento recordé la melodía que había compuesto en el antiguo bar. Intenté tocarla. Sonaba suave y triste, pero era una melodía hermosa.

Bella se removió suavemente contra mi hombro y pude ver una lágrima escapar por sus ojos. Intentó disimularla pero puede verla. Alejé mis dedos de las teclas. Ella volvió a sentarse derecha. Y extrañé su cálido contacto, esa no era mi intención.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.. no importa.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, sentía su respiración. Su perfume me golpeó y me acerqué más a ella. No sabía que estaba haciendo, no pude evitarlo. Su cercanía me había hecho perder la razón. Después de tanto tiempo, sentí a mi corazón latir frenéticamente en mi pecho. Parecía que quería escapar de mi cuerpo..

Posé una de mis manos en su mejillas. Tembló ante mi tacto. Estaba feliz, en este mundo solo existíamos ella y yo... solo nosotros.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella. Tan solo nos separaban unos centímetros, pero aun la sentía demasiado lejos. Me acerqué más a ella, y antes de cerrar lentamente mis ojos, la observé frente a mi. Con sus ojos chocolates cerrados, sus mejillas coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un delicado beso. Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Su perfume me rodeaba, coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué más a mi. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterró sus manos en mi cabello.

Parecía un hermoso sueño. Bella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y en ese momento, lo vi tan claramente. Ante mis ojos me extendía su ayuda, para salir de un lugar oscuro y solitario.. de mi propia niebla.

Sus labios se sentían tan bien sobre los míos, eran tan suaves. Y su sabor, era más suave aún. Su perfume de fresas embriagaba todos mis sentidos. No quería separarme de ella nunca, nunca me permitiría alejarla de mi.

Finalmente, Bella era mía.

**Me encanta este capitulo.. espero q a ustedes también. Pero todavía queda mucho más de esta historia, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles...**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su reviews:**

**Bitemeedwardyeah**

**miadharu28**

**Su Broderik**

**darthmocy**

**Lulii St. John**

**Rosa Cullen**

**ammyriddle**

**y Renesmee256 **

**Saludos a todos!! y pronto nos estamos leyendoooo**

**Charlotte-1208**


	13. El engaño

_**ACLARACIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE: este cap es en POV BELLA!. **_

**Capitulo trece: El engaño**

Sentí que mis pies se elevaban del suelo. Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos. Su perfume masculino me rodeaba. Sentía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Su suave tacto sobre mi mejilla, roja a más no poder. Era un beso suave y tierno. Nunca había sentido algo así. Disfrutaba cada segundo de este momento pero era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Un extraño ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación y me hizo volver a la Tierra. Pasos. Me asusté. Sentí un horrible cosquilleo en mi estómago, culpa.

Pensé en Jake, yo lo amaba o eso creía. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. Rompí el contacto entre nuestros labios y en cuanto lo hice, me odié profundamente.

Todo en Edward me atraía desde que lo había conocido en la biblioteca. Su perfume, su rostro perfecto, su piel pálida, su aterciopelada voz y las hipnotizantes esmeraldas de sus ojos. Pero nunca había deseado besarlo tanto como hace unos instantes, como lo hacía es ese momento.

¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

-Yo estoy enamorada de Jake. Amo a Jacob. Él es todo para mí. ¿Qué hago acá?

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Mi cabeza trabajaba a toda maquina para entender que era lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a mi corazón? ¿Por qué mi respiración fallaba? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué deseaba tanto sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos?. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, deseaba tanto rozar su cara para saber si era tan suave como sus labios. Cerré mis manos fuertemente y me alejé de él.

Más pasos.

_-Jacob._

-Lo siento – Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pesarlas.

Bajé mi cabeza y miré al suelo como si este fuera la más hermosa obra de arte. No quería levantar la mirada, ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y la culpa en los míos. Me había dejado llevar y él seguramente también, era lo único que me repetía una y otra vez.

Antes de que él pudiera preguntarme algo, alguien me llamó suavemente. Me di vuelta hacia la escalera. Allí, en el último escalón, estaban Esme y Alice. Sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar. ¡Qué vergüenza!

_-Si vieron algo, me mato.. si vieron algo, me mato.. DIOS MIO!_

-Bella, cariño, sin ofender pero ya son las siete

-Ah, si claro... ya me voy, - pensé en algo, cualquier cosa para sacarme de este apuro – mm.. tengo que... prepararle la cena a Charlie

No lograba articular una oración completa, mis piernas temblaban ligeramente. Alice, se dio cuenta de ello y me miró con curiosidad.

Caminé hacia ellas y me despedí con un tenue beso en la mejilla. Cuando giré a saludar a Edward, me arrepentí y antes de encontrarme con su mirada penetrante, bajé la mía al piso. Me sentía totalmente avergonzada. Solo levante mi mano como saludo. No esperé respuesta y salí rápidamente de la casa.

Mi cabeza era un gran colador. No entendía mis actitudes, ninguna de ellas. Primero, ¿Por qué lo había besado?. Edward era muy apuesto pero no sentía nada por él ¿O si?

_-NO, no.. yo estoy con Jake._

¿Por qué le había perdido perdón?... ¿Por qué no lo salude?

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, aun cuando habían pasado varios minutos mis mejillas seguían de un rojo intenso y temía que nunca dejaran de estarlo.

_-¿Qué le voy a decir a Jacob? ¿Cómo voy a ocultárselo sino no se mentir?_

Lo mejor era contarle todo, si él me amaba me entendería. Pero necesitaba tiempo para ver como se lo decía. No quería que Jacob se sintiera mal ni que matara a Edward.

_-No, por favor_

Subí a mi monovolumen y salí de allí a la máxima velocidad que alcanzaba mi viejo auto. Lo adoraba, aunque fuera de la Edad de Piedra. Sabía que era resistente y eso me dejaba más segura conociendo mis dotes como imán para los accidentes.

Era algo rutinario, no podía pasar un día sin alguno de ellos. Tenía un gran catálogo de moretones y mulladuras en mi cuerpo. Desde que tengo uso de la razón, recuerdo ser torpe y mis accidentes se fueron agravando a medida que me hacia mayor. Caer por las escaleras, tropezarme con mis propios pies y pelotas en la cabeza, eran cosas de todos los días.

Llegué a mi casa y todavía no tenía pensado un buen discurso para Jake. Necesitaba justificar lo sucedido. La culpa me estaba matando.

_-Pero yo no quise__ besarlo, estoy segura.. solo me dejé llevar por el momento. Edward, no significa más que un amigo para mí. Yo estoy enamorada de Jacob._

Estacioné el monovolumen y me bajé del monovolumen. En cuanto abrí la puerta de casa, me arrepentí. Decidí que iría a hablar con Jake en ese momento. Si el realmente me amaba, me entendería como yo lo entendería a él. Simplemente había sido un beso, solo un beso que no tenía importancia. O eso creía. Le dejé una nota a Charlie, avisándole donde estaría y corrí hasta mi auto.

Jake era profesor de matemáticas en el Instituto de Forks. Era apenas un año mayor que yo y ejercía su profesión en el lugar donde había estudiado. Estaba tan feliz con su nuevo trabajo.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y caminé hasta la recepción. El edificio era chico y no tenía comparación con el tamaño del mi antiguo instituto en Phoenix. Nada había cambiado desde la primera vez que vine, cuando Jacob recibió el trabajo.

Abrí la pesada puerta de la entrada principal y caminé lentamente hacia el escritorio que se encontraba frente a mi. En una silla, observando atentamente la pantalla de su computadora, una pequeña mujer se cruzaba de brazos. Varias arrugas surcaban su rostro y entre su pelo rojizo se podían ver varias partes descoloridas.

-Hola, señora Cope

-Oh, Bella.. ¿Cómo has estado? Me dijo Jake que ya estas por recibirte.

-Muy bien. No, todavía me falta un año... ¿Usted cómo esta?

-Bien, bien

-Eh.. ¿Jake?

-No lo vi, debe estar en su aula. Pero ya terminó el horario así que no hay problema. Su aula es la número once. Derecho por el pasillo, doblas a la izquierda. Es el aula pegada al laboratorio.

Me dijo señalándome la dirección que debía tomar. La señora Cope siempre me pareció una buena mujer. Lo único que me molestaba de ella, era que cuando empezaba a hablar no había quien la parase. La última vez que nos encontramos, en el pequeño supermercado de Forks, me contó la mitad de su vida.

-Gracias, señora Cope

-De nada.. espero verte más seguido por acá.

-Claro.. saludos a su esposo.

Caminé por el pasillo principal, estaba lleno de alumnos que iba y venían. Recordé nuevamente mis momentos en el instituto de Phonix. Sonreí para mis adentros. Doblé por el pasillo que me había indicado la señora Cope pero extrañamente allí no había nadie. Estaba completamente desierto. Caminé frente al laboratorio y escuché algo. Pero no le di importancia, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Mis piernas temblaban. Toqué la puerta del aula número once y nadie respondió. Así que decidí pasar. Pero no había nadie allí.

-_Capaz que se fue a la Push.. _– mi novio era quileute, es decir, era descendiente de los indígenas del lugar. Y vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado la Push.

Cerré la puerta y volví al pasillo. Iba a llamarlo a su celular pero escuchó otro ruido que provenía del laboratorio. Pensé que Jake podía estar allí. Toqué la puerta y nuevamente, nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta lentamente, asomé la cabeza y a primera vista pensé que allí tampoco había nadie. Cuando estaba decidida a cerrar la puerta y llamarlo a su celular escuché algo nuevamente. Y ahora estaba segura, ese sonido venía de allí mismo. Terminé de abrir la puerta y no pude creer lo que tenía ante mi.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo estaba tan borroso...

Él dijo que me amaba, él me prometió que me esperaría el tiempo que necesitara. Todo había sido una mentira. Todo había sido un terrible engaño.

**Hola!! Repito la aclaración del principio: ESTE CAP Y VARIOS QUE SIGUEN EN LA HISTORIA ESTÁN SON RELATADOS POR BELLA!!.  
**

**Para todos aquellos que querían noticias de Jacob.. aquí lo tienen. Promento que el próximo cap va a ser más largoo.. y van a tener la explicación de lo q esta pasando en el laboratorio. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, no puedo creer q ya sean 83!!:**

**ammyriddle,**

**laaamb,**

**darthmocy,**

**Su Broderik,**

**Carmen Cullen 116,**

**Rosa Cullen,**

**PaLuu,**

**day-whitlock,**

**Jostin Weasley,**

**Bitemeedwardyeah **

**y a Renesmee256 :) **

**También muchísimas gracias a todos los q me agregan a favoritos y a las alertas. **

**Nos leemos pronto!!! saludos**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	14. Como arena entre las manos

**Capitulo catorce: Como arena entre las manos**

Nunca había esperado encontrarme con algo así. Ni siquiera lo había imaginado en nuestros peores momentos. Confiaba en él más que en mi misma, una vocecilla en mi interior me dijo suavemente que eso había sido un grave error.

En ese momento tuve ante mi la causa por la que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros. Ella era la causa por la que Jacob había roto todas sus promesas.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que me mentía? No lo sabía y ni siquiera quería imaginármelo.

Me obligué a mi misma a volver a la tierra.. mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que cegaban mis ojos. Las quite con el dorso de la mano, debían esperar un poco más para salir. Todavía no podía creerlo, parecía una terrible pesadilla. Estática en el alerón de la puerta esperaba despertarme. Pero nada sucedía, la imagen ante mis ojos no cambiaba. Y tampoco cambió luego de refregarme los ojos ni de pellizcarme.

Me sentía defraudada y tan tonta.

Quería correr lejos de allí, detestaba la imagen que se desarrollaba ante mi pero mis piernas no respondían. Bajé la mirada, junto a mis pies había una camisa blanca, otra azul y un pantalón.. conocía muy bien estas últimas. Eran de Jacob.

La otra prenda era de la chica que él estaba besando semidesnudo sobre una mesa del laboratorio. Esto no era un simple beso, no tenía comparación con lo que había vivido en lo de los Cullen. No se parecía en nada al tierno beso de Edward.

La chica movió su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, donde yo estaba, congelada e inmóvil. Reconocí su rostro, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo castaño. Jessica. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado comentarios sobre ella? ¿Cuántas veces Jacob la mencionaba? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

Jessica no volvía la mirada y Jacob se dio cuenta. Volteó rápidamente su cabeza y me vio. Parada en la puerta del aula en un estado, seguramente, deprimente.

Cuando sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, sentí mis piernas. Aproveché el momento y salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que podía. Controlaba, con todas mis fuerzas, las lagrimas que querían escapar por mis ojos. Necesitaba un par de minutos más. Por primera vez, la suerte estuvo de mi lado y llegué al estacionamiento sin ningún accidente.

Abrí la puerta del monovolumen y me senté al volante. Di un portazo y encendí el auto, cuando escuché un fuerte golpe y me asusté. Mi corazón se acelero más aún, volví mi cabeza y vi sobre el vidrio de la ventana una mano de piel morena que lo golpeaba con fuerza.

-Bella.. Bella... por favor... no es lo que crees.. BELLA! Mirame Bella..

-chau Jacob

-Bella.. ¡no! Escuchame

Pisé fuerte el acelerador y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Contuve las lagrimas..

_-Solo unos minutos más, solo unos minutos más_

Necesitaba hablar con alguien o iba a explotar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

_-Alice!_

Conduje hasta la casa blanca rápidamente, aparqué como puede y bajé corriendo hasta la puerta. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Recordé que había pasado la última vez que estuve allí.

Pero no fue Alice quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bella.. ¿Estas bien? Te ves pálida

-Hola, Edward.. ¿Esta.. Alice?

-No, esta de viaje con Jasper..

Pero ya no escuché más nada, las lágrimas que intentaba contener salieron a borbotones y no puede detenerlas.

-Edward... yo.. yo

No lograba armar una frase, pero él suavemente me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Su fragancia me rodeó completamente y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi piel.

-Tranquila.. Bella.. no llores. No llores ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Me llevó lentamente hasta el sofá del living y se sentó a mi lado. Pero tenía la extraña necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y él, nuevamente, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más aún.

-Calma, Bella.. no llores

-Yo, yo..

Escondí mi rostro contra su pecho y lloré. Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y sumergirme en un extraño sueño. Más que un sueño era una pesadilla donde la cara de Jessica y Jacob salían de todas partes. Edward me despertó cuando empecé a gritar.

-Tranquila, Bella.. estás conmigo, no pasa nada solo fue un sueño.

Definitivamente mis neuronas no funcionaban por que sin previo aviso lo abracé.

-¿Queres hablar?

-Yo.. si

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Cuando salí de acá, fui a buscar a Jake.. dijo Jacob al instituto – intentaba mantener mi voz firme pero la imagen del laboratorio me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Segura que queres hablar?

-Si, si.. necesito hablar con alguien, voy a explotar. Entonces, fui a buscar a Jacob al instituto y fui hasta.. hasta su aula y no estaba. Pasé por el laboratorio y estaba con.. Oh, Edward ¿Qué le hice?

-Bella, tranquila, definitivamente es un idiota.

Levanté la mirada y vi algo en sus ojos esmeraldas que no puede descifrar. ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Celos?

_-¡¿CELOS?! Definitivamente te volviste loca Bella.. Edward celoso por mi.. deja de pensar cosas sin sentido._

-Bella.. ¿Tu padre sabe donde estas?

-Si, dejé una nota cuando fui por Jacob

-¿Queres quedarte?

-No quiero ser una molestia..

Puso los ojos en blanco y me miró con cara de desaprobación.

-Bueno.. solo hasta que vuelva Charlie.

-Voy a ver a Esme.. antes de abrirte la puerta me pidió que me fijara que le pasaba la luz.

-Esta bien.. gracias Edward de verdad.. y perdón por todo esto.

-No, no... quiero verte feliz .. ya vengo

Y no pude evitarlo, mis mejillas enloquecieron. Mis ojos debían estar igual de colorados.

_-Que vergüenza.. estoy echa un asco_

-Edward..¿Puedo usar la ducha?

-Claro.. las toallas están en la primer puerta – dijo señalando el baño – pero mejor que uses el baño de arriba, la puerta del de abajo se atasca... ya vengo.

-Gracias.

Y salió del cuarto nuevamente rodeando los ojos.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa tarde se abrieron camino en mi mente. No podía borrar su rostro de mi cabeza. Maldita Jessica. Maldito Jacob y el día que lo conocí. Me metí en el baño con una toalla bajo el brazo y aunque no quería pensar en nada, recordé como lo había conocido hace más de dos años cuando recién llegaba a Forks.

Era sábado y por primera vez veía el sol en mi nuevo hogar, así que decidí unirme a mis compañeros de la facultad en una salida a la playa de la Push. Mientras que armábamos la fogata y empezaba a caer la noche, un extraño grupo de hombres se acercó a nuestro campamento. Eran quileutres, lo supe al instante por su piel morena, sus ojos oscuros. Eran tres hombres de nuestra edad, Sam, Paul y Jacob.

Una lágrima cayó por mis ojos. ¿Cómo había confiado en él?

Pero un nuevo rostro apareció en mi mente. Su mirada penetrantes, sus ojos verdes, su caballerosidad. Era dulce y atento. Y me era imposible no sonrojarme cuando su mirada se clavaba en la mía, era tan perfecto. Pero podía ver su tristeza, algo lo atormentaba y lo único que desee en ese momento fue consolarlo, saber que era lo que le pasaba. Pero había sido al revez y ahora tenía la extraña necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Recordé cuando lo conocí, en la pequeña biblioteca de la cuidad. Su tono, su mirada acusadora me asustaron. Y aunque habían pasado solo semanas, su actitud hacia a mi parecía haber cambiado totalmente.

Otra imagen vino a mi mente, Edward y yo sentados en el hermoso piano blanco. Sus labios sobre los míos, el suave tacto de su mano en mi mejilla, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Cerré los ojos y repetí cada detalle en mi mente, me sentí segura entre sus brazos.

Pero nuevamente recordé esta tarde, él hombre que hacía pocas horas que había besado me estaba consolando por otro.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero decidí que ya era hora de salir por la cantidad de vapor que me rodeaba. Me vestí y salí de baño. Pero me equivoque de puerta y en vez de salir al pasillo, me encontré en la habitación de Edward. Estaba recostado sobre el sillón y al verme se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si, si.. ¿Puedo seguir contandote que es lo que pasó?

-Si, claro, como quieras.

Me senté a su lado.

-Yo entré al laboratorio y él estaba.. con Jessica

-Maldita zorra..

-¿La conoces?

-Si.. pero no importa.

Traté de adivinar su mirada pero no lo logré.

-¿Acaso no me amaba? No entiendo por qué lo hizo..

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y mis lagrimas volvieron a salir lentamente.

-Jacob es un idiota, no supo ver lo que tenía y te perdió. Él no te merece y tampoco merece que llores por él.

Lo abracé y le susurre al oído.

-Gracias, Edward

Recordé nuevamente nuestro beso, todo lo que sentó cuando sus labios rozaron los míos.. Me acomodó en su regazo y me quedé dormida en pocos minutos.

-Bella.. Bella.. te tenes que ir.. ya son las nueve, Charlie debe estar en casa.

-mmm..

-Vamos, Bella

Abrí lentamente los ojos cuando una fuerte luz llegó a mi cara y me encontré nuevamente con su mirada. Me sonrojé intensamente.

-Esme me llama, otra vez.. te veo en el auto

-¿Qué? – pregunté totalmente confundida

-Que te llevo hasta tu casa

-¿Pero mi auto?

-Rosalie esta con él.

-¿QUÉ?

- No importa Bella.. tengo que ver que es lo que necesita Esme, te espero abajo.

Fui hasta el baño preguntándome que era lo que Rosalie le estaría haciendo a mi auto. Esa mujer era una excelente mecánica pero no le agradaba mucho mi viejo auto. Reí para mis adentros.

Me paré delante del inmenso espejo y observé mi aspecto. Tenía horribles ojeras violetas bajo mis ojos chocolates. Mi piel pálida no ayudaba en nada. Solté mi coleta e intenté, en vano, ordenar mi enmarañado pelo castaño. Pero fue imposible, así que me coloqué nuevamente mi coleta.

No debía preocuparme por un mes de la universidad, había aprobado todos los finales y tenía cuatro escasas semanas de descanso. Entre las que se intercalaba el casamiento de Alice, que suprimía toda posibilidad de libertad.

_-Hablando de Alice, no me había dicho nada de un viaje ¿Qué estará haciendo la enana endemoniada?_

Mala pregunta, en cuanto bajé a desayunar, ya no éramos solo Edward y yo, toda la familia Cullen estaba allí. Esme, Carliesle, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y Alice..

-Alice!

Corrió hasta mi y me abrazó con una fuerza que nunca creí que cabería en alguien tan pequeño

-Bella, cuanto lo siento por no estar acá cuando me necesitabas... Edward me contó algo de lo que pasó..

-No, Alice, no tenes que pedirme perdón por nada.. yo tengo que pedir perdón, estoy molestando.

-No seas tonta, sabes que sos como de la familia. Vamos a comer algo, estoy muerta de hambre.

-Pero.. tengo que hablar con Charlie..

-No hay problema, Esme ya habló con él.. tenia algunas dudas sobre la electricidad que ningún hombre de la casa pudo resolver.

Dejó escapar una risa y miró a su hermano. Nos sentamos en la amplia mesa del comedor y recordé lo que Edward me había dicho sobre su hermana.

-¿No estabas de viaje, Alice?

-No.. solo fui a hacer unas compras a Seattle con Jasper.. nada de otro mundo

-Ah – ya me imaginaba lo que significaba "nada de otro mundo", el auto del pobre Jasper abarrotado de bolsas de todos los colores y formas.

Cenamos mientras Alice hablaba de su salida y enumeraba las cosas que había comprado para su boda y todo lo que le faltaba.

Por suerte los Cullen no tenían problemas económicos porque sino Alice los hubiera hecho declararse en banca rota varias veces.

-Vamos, Bella.. tengo que hablar con vos..

Me llevó escaleras arriba hasta su gigante habitación. Mi amiga escuchó todo lo que tenía para contarle, una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y ella me abrazó fuertemente. Susurró a mi oído.

-Bella, ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte?

-Si, claro Alice

Y esa fue mi condena. Cuando acepté su proposición no tenía idea de lo que se me venía encima.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!. Arriba, tenes que cambiarte esa ropa aburrida.

-¿Qué, Alice?

-Vamos a salir

-Estas loca.. yo no voy a ningún lado

-Vamos Bella, es sábado en la noche.. además vos sos la loca que pensas seguir sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena ni la valió nunca. Dale, Bella. Dale, dale…

Lo pensé unos segundos, tratando de ser objetiva. Intentando ignorar la carita de perro mojado que ponía mi amiga.

-_Es verdad, él seguramente esta divirtiéndose a mi costa con esa zorra de Jessica. No se merece mis lagrimas, Alice tiene razón_

-Esta bien, Alice..

-Bien, Bien – mi mejor amiga daba saltitos en el lugar, literalmente – entonces, ¿Me vas a dejar arreglarte, no?

-No, Alice.

-Bella, dijiste que te podía ayudar – ahí estaba de vuelta, ¿Por qué nunca lograba resistirme a sus pedidos? Esta enana era capaz de sacarle manzanas a un limonero.

-Alice...

-Bella.. Por favor.. por mi, si?

No dije nada, pensando una buena respuesta para safar de lo que me venía encima pero ella sabía que estaba ganando.

-El que calla, otorga.

Y en ese instante empezó mi larga tortura.

-Yo se vestirme, Alice.. no hace falta todo esto.

Su cuarto se había convertido en un salón de belleza y por su cara pensaba utilizar todo lo que allí se encontraba en mi.

-Dios mío, por favor sálvame de esta.

Las suplicas tampoco sirvieron. Alice abrió la puerta de su gigantesco ropero y se metió dentro, completamente. Luego de pocos segundos había desaparecido dentro de toda esa ropa, diciendo algo que se pareció a un "¿Dónde estaba?"

Cuando empezaba a preguntarme si mi carcelera se había asfixiado dentro del ropero salió del ropero con un hermoso vestido azul.

-¿Azul, Alice? Otra vez

-Si, Bella, me encanta como te queda – dijo rápidamente – además es el color preferido de Edward- agregó tan bajito que yo creí haberlo imaginado.

El vestido era hermoso, aunque no creía caber en él. Pero nuevamente Alice tuvo razón. Me quedaba muy bien, aunque nunca hubiera elegido una prenda así por mi misma. El vestido tenía un amplio escote en V con un simple corte princesa. Luego, la tela caía vaporosa hasta mis rodillas. Una cinta y un moño pequeño. Era simple y perfecto. La tela azul brillaba bajo la luz del cuarto.

Finalmente, mi amiga me convenció de usarlo y comenzó a desenredar mi pelo. Luego, se encargó mi maquillaje, tuve que repetirle una y otra vez que fuera discreto.

Cuando me vi en el espejo, no podía creer ser la misma que había entrado por la puerta.

-Waw, Alice.. gracias

-Ves, Bella, no es tan grave

-Oh, si lo es – Le dije tan bajito que ni yo pude escucharme, estaba segura de que Alice había usado todo lo que se encontraba en su gigantesca habitación en mi. Desde la ventana se escucharon varios bocinazos.

-Deben ser Emmett, no tiene nada de paciencia

-¿Emmett?

-Claro, viene también. Y obvio Rosalie, Jazz y mi hermano

-_¡Edward!... _– recordé nuestro beso, lo que había pasado hace tan solo horas. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso colorado. No sabía que iba a decirle, la vergüenza se apoderó de mi.

Me había prohibido a mi misma pensar en él. Edward era imposible para mí, tan perfecto. No sabía nada sobre él y Alice tampoco quería aportar nada, cada vez que sacaba el tema, lo cambiaba o simplemente me decía que él mismo debía explicarme su historia. Pero yo estaba segura de que su hermano nunca me iba a tener la confianza suficiente para contármelo. Yo solo quería ayudarlo, borrar esa mirada triste.

Desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca, Edward se encontraba en mis pensamientos cada noche. Sus ojos esmeraldas lograban sonrojarme con solo recordarlos. Era tan guapo pero era tan lejano a mí. Era como extender mi brazo y esperar alcanzar algo que estaba a miles de kilómetros.

-_No, yo estaba mal por Jacob no por Edward._

-Edward, ¿Estabas esperando, hermanito?

Estábamos en el último escalón de la majestuosa escalera donde se encontraba Edward, puede ver el fastidio en su cara solo por un segundo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, su mirada cambio. Se veía aún más apuesto con ese pantalón oscuro y su camisa rallada azul y blanca.

-Azul.. AZUL.. ALICE!

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos y para no romper la costumbre, mis mejillas comenzaron a subir de tono.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó ansiosa Alice.

-Si, si..

Se acercó a mi mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta principal y susurró en mi oído.

-Vamos combinados, estas hermosa Bella

Clavo nuevamente su mirada profunda en la mía. ¿Es que no pensaba dejarme en paz? Estaba olvidando respirar, tomé un largo trago de aire y le respondí con un leve, muy leve gracias.

Caminamos hasta el auto con Alice siguiéndonos los pasos. Bajé mi mirada al suelo y me concentré en no caerme. Solo a mi mejor amiga se le ocurría obligarme a usar estos zapatos de taco alto, si era un peligro con los pies en la tierra ni imaginarme con estos zapatos. No se como lo hice, pero llegué sana al auto.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Se fue, se cansó de esperar.. nos encontramos en el bar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba bailando con Edward en el medio de la pista. ¿Yo bailando? Si, yo. No era tan grave con él, es más empezaba a disfutarlo.

Esta vez Alice había elegido un bar tranquilo, realmente hermoso. La música lenta, las luces bajas formaban un espacio perfecto. En toda la noche, no había logrado alejar mis pensamientos de su mirada, de su rostro, de su voz. Y había logrado lo que Alice me había prometido, olvide a Jacob por unos instantes pero no iba a ser por mucho.

Nos movíamos lentamente por la pista, muy cerca uno del otro. Su perfume me rodeaba y deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara.

-Bella, Jacob esta caminando hacia acá. Creo que quiere hablar con vos.. ¿Queres que lo aleje?

-No, no.. dejalo. Tengo un par de cosas que aclararle.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y me acercó más a él cuando una voz surgió de entre la música.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar? A solas

La expresión de Edward se volvió todavía mas dura y respondió en mi lugar.

-No, yo me quedo con ella

-Edward, esta bien, gracias.. anda a la mesa yo me encargo.

-Pero Bella.. esta bien

Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies, camino unos pocos pasos y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar y lo suficientemente cerca para observarme. Nuevamente, me sentí segura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jacob?

-Quiero explicarte lo que pasó

-No hay nada que explicar.

-Me equivoqué Bella.. fui un tarado

-Ya no importa, quiero que te alejes de mi.. que me dejes en paz

-No, Bella.. no puedo. ¡Yo te amo!

-No, Jake. No me amas, nunca lo hiciste

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Lo que me producía el contacto de su piel sobre la mía no se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando Edward se acercaba a mi. La repentina cercanía me hizo sentir incomoda, me dio nauseas. Mis piernas no respondían y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero no iba a dejarlas.

-no, Jacob, ALEJATE

-¿Pasa algo, Bella? – Edward, nuevamente.

_-Gracias a Dios _– siempre aparecía a rescatarme. ¿Siempre tendría que ser la damisela en apuros y él un caballero dispuesto a rescatarme?

-Jacob, soltame

-Black, mejor que la sueltes – los ojos de Edward se volvieron más oscuros, su mandíbula se tensó, sus puños se cerraron. ¿Todo eso era por mí?

-¿Qué te pasa, Cullen? No te metas donde no te llaman..

-Yo me meto en lo que quiero. Mira tu amiguita te esta esperando.

Seguí su mirada y vi a Jessica en una de las mesas más alejadas, observando atentamente la escena.

-Anda antes de que se de cuenta de que clase de hombre eres.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Cullen.

Y con esas palabras, me soltó y fue hasta la mesa. Pero no pude ver que más sucedía, las lágrimas finalmente comenzaban a correr por mi rostro y sin pensarlo, solo buscando la calidez que había sentido esa tarde, me aferré a Edward.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y las lágrimas cesaron. Su perfume exquisito me rodeaba y en donde sus brazos rozaban mi piel recibía miles de descargas eléctricas. Sentía su aliento sobre mi pelo. Me sentía tan bien, tan completa y entonces me pregunté que era lo que estaba haciendo, llorando un hombre que no era él que me estaba abrazando.

**Hola!! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! hasta ahora es el más largo que escribí.. y me gusta pero mucho más el que viene, les prometo subirlo pronto.**

**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review casi alcanzo los 100 no puedo creerlo! jaja, y se los debo a:**

**Bitemeedwardyeah,**

**nonblondes,**

**Rosa Cullen,**

**ammyriddle,**

**Zara-Alice,**

**Carmen Cullen 116,**

**day-whitlock,**

**miadharu28,**

**darthmocy,**

**Su Broderik,**

**Joslin Weasley **

**y Renesmee256**

**Tambien gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, realmente me parece una locura que tanta gente se tome el tiempo de leer mi fic.. me pone tan contenta!!!! :D**

**Saludos y suerte a todos,**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	15. Lluvia

**NOTA: Les recomiendo que mientras lean el capitulo, escuchen "Never Think" de Rob Pattinson. Es la canción que escuché cuando escribí esta parte tan importante de la historia. Ahora, sin más retrazos, el capitulo. Espero que lo disfuten, definitivamente este es el mejor que escribí hasta ahora.**

**Capitulo quince: Lluvia**

Desperté en la cama de Alice con un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando. No recordaba exactamente como había llegado allí, solo tenía una vaga idea. Después del episodio con Jacob, Alice llegó de la nada y muy a mi pesar, rompió mi abrazo con Edward y me llevó a bailar.

Rose, Emmett y Jasper se unieron poco después. Nada me importaba en ese momento, solo quería sacar de mis pensamientos dos pares de ojos tan distintos. Unos oscuros y tan conocidos, y otros verdes, misteriosos y desconocidos.

Recordaba haber subido al Volvo pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta la habitación de mi mejor amiga. Seguro que me había quedado dormida en el viaje. ¿Pero quien me había cargado hasta allí?

Edward.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a mis recuerdos, todo lo que había pasado hacia tan solo horas. Sus labios sobre los míos. Me sonrojé ante la imagen y recordé por que ayer por la noche no quería pensar.

-Ey, Bella.. veo que amaneciste

**-**Hola, Alice.. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, genial.. con algo de dolor de pies. Pero eso no me va impedir salir de compras.. y a vos tampoco.

-Ah, no.. eso si que no, Alice. Estoy muerta

-¿Preferís quedarte en casa pensando en Jacob?

No era exactamente Jacob quien quería olvidar, ahora era parte de mi pasado. Estaba decidida a olvidarle, me había engañado y estaba más que claro que no me amaba. ¿Por qué sufrir por él?

Alice ni se imaginaba que en realidad en quién no quería pensar era su hermano. Y no estaba dispuesta a decírselo. Y tampoco era una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte para ir de compras con mi amiga. Ninguna excusa lo era.

-No.. Alice, mejor no.. tengo que hablar con Charlie, hace un día entero que no estoy en casa.

-No importa.. yo ya me encargué de Charlie.. y me dio permiso para cualquier cosa que se me ocurra.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CHARLIE SE VOLVIÓ LOCO? ¿O QUE?

-Voy a avisarle a Eddie

_-No no no.. definitivamente no_

Otra vez sus ojos esmeraldas pasaron ante los míos, ¿Es que nunca me iban a dejar en paz? Y mi padre definitivamente se había vuelto loco, ¿Darle permiso a Alice para lo que quisiera? No, seguro había sido mi mejor amiga con su cara de perrito mojado era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que quiera.

Pasé por el baño y luego bajé a desayunar. Y no puede evitar sonrojarme cuando lo ví. Sus ojos esmeraldas, su rostro..

_-Basta, Bella.. basta_

Miles de mariposas recorrieron mi estomago cuando me miró, mis mejillas parecían explotar. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

La sonrisa torcida que me regaló fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Alice – tomé su brazo y la lleve hasta el comedor – tengo que irme, en serio, prometo que te voy a compensar por no ir hoy. Pero necesito irme, de verdad.

-Pero Bella.. – iba intentar convencerme.

-No, Alice, de verdad, te lo prometo voy a ir otro día

-Otro**sss** días

-Esta bien, Alice - ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Me había dictado mi propia condena a muerte.

-Esta bien.. pero después te llamo y me contas todo esto que esta pasando.

-Me voy, despedirme de todos y muchas gracias por todo.. de verdad.

Corrí fuera de la casa de los Cullen, necesitaba alejarme de él. Pensar que me estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser que tan solo horas después de haber encontrado a mi novio con otra, estaba cuestionándome que era lo que sentía cuando veía a Edward?. Mi cabeza parecía un plato de fideos pegados, no entendía nada de nada.

Mi estómago rugió de hambre. Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie ya no estaba. Y yo tenía muchas cosas que arreglar después de un día completo de huelga. Cuando terminé de recoger toda la ropa para lavar y ordené la casa, ya era de noche y caí rendida sobre mi cama.

Ahora, sin nada con que entretenerme, recordé nuevamente sus ojos. Me perseguían a todos lados. Mis mejillas lentamente subieron de tono. No se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido nunca. Por nadie.

-_no, no.. no puedo estar enamorada de él, apenas lo conozco y hace horas que terminé con Jacob!!!! _

¿Yo amaba a Jacob? ¿Realmente lo amaba?

La lluvia había comenzado a caer nuevamente, el viento movía lentamente los árboles. Y caí dormida escuchando las gotas que golpeaban el techo.

La luz se colaba por la ventana, dándome en la cara. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas y como un milagro, el sol iluminaba Forks. Desperté susurrando su nombre. No me importó que estuviera vestida tan solo con un pijama y corrí fuera de la casa, hacia el bosque... No entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando.

Todo a mi alrededor era de distintos tonos de verde. Verde. Caminé entre los árboles cubiertos de musgo siguiendo el sendero. Lo más probable era que aún siguiéndolo me perdiera, realmente tenía mala suerte. No sabía cuanto tiempo había caminado ni sabía cuando iba a volver. Paré en seco cuando el sendero se bifurcaba. Di media vuelta y observé el camino que había recorrido. Miré a mi costado y encontré otra senda, más cubierta de maleza como si hubiera sido abierta hace muchos años.

Y caminé por él, aún sabiendo de mis probabilidades de perderme. A lo lejos se veía la luz del sol, un pequeño claro. Corrí hasta allí, solo me faltaban un par de pasos cuando caí con una gran raíz que sobresalía.

_-Yo y mi suerte.._

Me levanté, refregué mis manos doloridas en el pantalón, que había sido blanco y en ese momento era marrón. Terminé el trecho que me faltaba. Era un hermoso lugar, un árbol caído con poco musgo alrededor en el centro. Caminé hacia él y me senté. Miré el cielo, el pequeño lugar donde debía haber estado el árbol caído, estaba vacío y apenas un rayo de sol se colaba entre las hojas.

Edward. Sus ojos esmeraldas, su sonrisa torcida, su cuerpo perfecto, su piel pálida, la calidez de su abrazo.. nuestro beso.

Y entendí que era lo que me estaba pasando. Nunca saldría de mi mente, por que estaba enamorada. Totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Regresé a casa segura de que había perdido la cabeza pero también segura de lo que había entendido en el bosque. Y realmente tuve mucha suerte, encontré el camino a casa fácilmente.

Entré a la casa y decidí tomar una ducha, me castañeaban los dientes del frío. Estaba totalmente empapada y llena de barro. En cuanto había comenzado mi regreso a casa, el sol desapareció y la lluvia comenzó a caer furiosamente. Y no puede evitar caerme.

Entré en la ducha después de asegurarme que estuviera caliente y me quedé allí hasta que el vapor hacia imposible mirar más allá de mi nariz. Tomé la toalla y salí.

Era lunes y nuevamente Alice me había despertado temprano para ir a comprar algo.. no recuerdo qué exactamente, entre tantas cosas. Puse a calentar agua y caminé hasta la puerta. Varios sobres descansaban en el piso. Facturas, facturas, carta de mi madre... y un sobre morado.

"Universidad de Londres"

Mi alma en los pies, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo. Después de cuatro años de cartas y emails finalmente recibía la contestación. No quería abrirlo, no quería saber si la respuesta había sido un si o un rotundo no. Las dos opciones me lastimarían. No quería alejarme de Forks, de mi familia, de mi amiga, de _él. _Pero si no me habían aceptado definitivamente me iba a sentir muy mal.

Tomé el sobre dejando el resto sobre la mesa de la entrada y caminé hasta la cocina. Lo dejé sobre la mesa y terminé de preparar mi desayuno. Me senté lo más lejos del pequeño sobre. Por cada sorbo de café que tomaba parecía crecer. Llamando mi atención, no podía despejar los ojos de él como si así supiera la respuesta.

El teléfono sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación. Salté levemente en mi lugar y di un largo respigo.

Corrí hasta el teléfono y contesté.

-Hola

-Ey, Bella.. soy Alice

-Ya me di cuenta.. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Tengo novedades.. encontré en Internet..

-Alice, tengo un problema..

-Dispara

-Me llegó una carta de la Universidad de Londres.

-¿TE CONTESTARON?

-Si..

-¿Y? ¿QUÉ DICE? Me estas poniendo nerviosa

-No lo abrí

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Que no lo abrí

-¿Y que estas esperando?

-Que desaparezca

-¿Estas loca o qué? Hace años que estas esperando respuesta y cuando finalmente la tienes no la quieres ¿?

-No

-Definitivamente te volviste loca

-Ya lo sabía.

-Abrilo

-Pero..

-Te dijo que lo abras

-No quiero

-¡Lo abris!

-Ok, ok.. voy

No sabía que pensar. Era mi sueño pero no me creía capaz de alejarme de Forks. Dejar todo atrás para empezar de nuevo, aunque fuera solo un tiempo. Exactamente, tres meses.

Tenía en mis manos la respuesta de un curso que había solicitado tantas veces. Algo que aseguraría mi graduación en medicina pero implicaba mudarse a miles de kilómetros.

Tomé el sobre entre mis manos y rasgué el papel. Dentro había muchos papeles, tomé el más grande de un elegante papel crema. Lo abrí con manos temblorosas. Una letra pulcra y complicada.

No podía creerlo, era un rotundo si. Creí que me iba a desmayar, mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme. Del otro lado de la línea Alice gritaba como loca que le contestara pero no podía. Me apoyé contra la pared y comencé a bajar lentamente. Me senté y escondí la cabeza entre las piernas. Todavía tenía el teléfono en el oído y escuchaba como Alice gritaba que le contestara.

-Bella.. sino me contestas en este momento voy a llamarlo a Mike para que te vaya a visitar

Encontré mi voz en algún lado. Y la aproveché sabia que Alice era capaz de encontrarlo donde sea que estuviera y hacerlo venir.

-Me.. me aceptaron – largué con un pesar enorme

-Oh, genial Bella – pero podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz - ¿Y cuando te vas? ¿Supongo que a mi casamiento te vas a quedar no?

-Claro, Ali.. Falta mucho todavía

-¿Vas a ir, no?

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tu vida?

-No lo sé.. todavía tengo tiempo

-Ok.. espero que puedas resolverlo pronto. Te voy a extrañar pero quiero que hagas lo que más te conviene a vos.. no al resto del mundo. En un ratito te paso a buscar

-¿Qué?

-De compras.. de compras

-Ok, Alice.. chau

-Chau.

Pero cuanto más quería que el tiempo se detuviese, que los minutos pasaran para no tener que tomar una decisión, este corría más rápido cada vez.

Tan solo me quedaban tres días libres, tan solo tenía tres días para decidir que hacer. Sino llamaba ese mismo lunes perdería mi beca y todas las oportunidades que había conseguido.

Era el último sábado de agosto, lo que significaba que ese mismo día mi mejor amiga se casaba. Estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa, pero sobre todo estaba aliviada, todo acabaría ese sábado. Después de meses de salidas de compras interminables, pruebas de vestidos, invitaciones, catering, servilletas, decoración.. y infinidades de cosas que solo a Alice se le podían ocurrir. Pero había algo más que me ponía nerviosa cada vez que algo morado pasaba ante mis ojos.

Y definitivamente el hermano de mi mejor amiga también me ponía nerviosa. Tenía tanta vergüenza de que se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba con él. Me era imposible creer como un ser tan perfecto podría quererme a mi, a mi el ser más patoso sobre la Tierra. Pero disfrutaba cada segundo a su lado, como si fuera el último. Era tan masoquista, cada día me lastimaba más y más despertando susurrando su nombre todas las mañanas.

Un fuerte bocinazo sonó desde la calle, me asomé a la ventana y un Porcshe amarillo esperaba impacientemente. Y yo seguía vestida con mi pijama. Corrí escaleras arriba tropezándome varias veces y me puse lo primero que encontré. Fui hasta el baño y até mi pelo en una coleta. Grandes ojeras surcaban mis ojos chocolates, hacia noches que no dormía pensando en lo que se me venía encima. En Londres, en Forks, en la universidad, en Alice, en mi oportunidad, en _él. _Simplemente en él.

Abrí la puerta del Porcshe amarillo y me senté en el asiento del acompañante. Alice estaba, como suponía, completamente loca. Y eso era poco.

-Alice, tranquila

-Hay, Bella.. ¡en menos de doce horas voy a estar casada!

-Tranquila, Ali.. todo va a salir bien

-No se.. tengo miedo que algo salga mal. ¿Y si Jazz se arrepiente?

-Después me acusas de loca a mi.. ¿De verdad dudas que Jasper desaparezca para su boda?

-No, claro que no.. lo amo tanto

¿Por qué yo no podía conocer a alguien así? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de la persona correcta, una vez en la vida? Una pequeña puntada de celos me recorrió pero me prohibí sentirme así. Estaba feliz por el casamiento de mi mejor amiga y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara.

Sacó una lapicera y una libreta de su cartera y me la pasó rápidamente.

_-Oh, no.. otra vez esa libreta_ -

-Alice, ayer revisamos todo lo que esta en esta maldita libreta

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo otra vez.. dale, Bella – nuevamente usando su carita de perro mojado.

Llegamos a la casa antes de que llegara ni siquiera a la mitad de la lista.

-Alice.. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Necesitamos mucho tiempo para arreglarte

-¿A mi? Si es tu casamiento, no el mío

-Que importa Bella.. vamos

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta su cuarto. Adentro estaban Esme y Rose.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-En el departamento de Edward.. se supone que el novio no puede ver a la novia hasta el casamiento.

-Ah.. – _cuanto hubiese pagado por que Emmett me salvara de esta. _

-vamos Bella.. a la ducha

-Ya, ya

_- El día que me espera_

-No lo pongas más rubor.. no hace falta. En cuanto vea a Edward se pone toda colorada

-Alice!

Para variar un poco, me puse terriblemente colorada. Esme se encargaba del vestido, arreglando las arrugas y todo eso, aunque no hacia ninguna falta. Rosalie se estaba encargando de mi cabello, con unos largos rizos acomodados con una hermosa hebilla. Y Alice, aunque me había negado una y mil veces, me estaba maquillando.

Después de lo que parecieron horas finalmente me dejaron en paz y se fueron a cambiar. ¿Por qué era yo la que necesitaba ayuda para vestirse? ¿Tan poco confiaban en mi?. Fui hasta el espejo y me asombré del mi reflejo. ¿Realmente era la misma chica que Alice había raptado casi en pijama esta mañana?

Alice salió del baño y Rosalie se encargó de su peinado. Salí de la habitación dispuesta a alejarme de tanto producto de belleza hasta la biblioteca de Carlisle. Era un lugar hermoso y estaba segura que nunca había visto tanta cantidad de libros juntos.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-Bella, cariño, ya estamos listas. Vamos antes que Alice se vuelva loca

-Gracias, Esme.

Bajé las escaleras y en frente a la puerta de entrada estaba mi mejor amiga. Estaba hermosa en su perfecto vestido blanco. Después de horas de recorrer tiendas de todo Estados Unidos había decidido diseñarlo ella misma. Y no podía haberlo hecho mejor.

Esme lloraba abrazada a Rosalie y una lagrima de felicidad escapó de mis ojos.

Caminé hasta ella y la abracé.

-Suerte – susurré al oído. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarme, sonó el timbre y corrió hasta el auto.

-Vamos, Bella.. la madrina viene conmigo.

Subimos al auto antiguo y comenzamos el camino hasta la iglesia. Era un edificio enorme y hermoso. Donde mis padres se habían casado, donde los padres de mi mejor amiga se habían casado.

En la puerta, Carlisle y Edward esperaban. Edward, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo.

-Como dije.. no hacia falta rubor

-Alice!

Edward se acercó hasta el auto. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me bajó del auto.

_-Oh dios mío_

Pero terminó demasiado rápido, mis pies tocaron el suelo y alejó su brazo.

-Jasper esta de los nervios

-Me imagino.. Alice esta sencillamente loca

-Me lo imagino

Carlisle ayudó a Alice y la música comenzó a sonar dentro de la iglesia.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa y pasó tan rápido. En cuanto dejé de reírme de los chistes de Emmett, vi la hora que era y decidí que era momento de volver a casa. Charlie se había ido hacia muchas horas, alejando que tenía que trabajar mañana pero sabía muy bien que en realidad no quería bailar. Yo, realmente, quise evitarlo pero no pude. Bailé con todo el mundo dentro de la sala y Alice no paró de presentarme personas hasta que se fue de la fiesta. O hombres más específicamente.

Y cuando dijo todos, aclaro, todos. Hasta con Edward había bailado una pequeña pequeña del vals y por primera vez en mi vida había disfrutado el baile.

-Importa quien te lleve – susurró a mi oído y el proceso normal comenzó. Miles de descargas eléctricas alrededor de mi columna vertebral, el sonrojo inevitable, mis piernas empezaron a fallar.

Me levanté de la silla y salí del salón. Caminé por el pasto helado y mojado hasta que divisé dos personas sobre el banco de madera de la entrada. En cuanto pasé delante de la entrada la luz automática se prendió.

Y lo pude ver.

_-No... otra vez no_

Edward, besándose con una rubia, alta y hermosa. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y di la vuelta hasta el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Cullen. Miles de lágrimas le siguieron.

-¡Bella! – ahora estaba imaginando su voz

-¡Bella! Por favor.. ¿Dónde estas? Esa rubia hueca se me tiró encima... ¡Bella!

Me alejé de allí y corrí, sin antes caerme un par de veces. Rodé la casa y me senté bajo un árbol que siempre me había gustado. Un roble frondoso que cubría gran parte del fondo de la casa. La música todavía se escuchaba.

El cielo comenzó a grujir. Podía ver los relámpagos sobre mi cabeza, todo estaba tan oscuro, las estrellas no brillaban. Las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento. Dejé escapar una nueva lágrima. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el tronco y cerré mis ojos.

Escuché el crujir de las hojas y abrí mis ojos. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, sus ojos esmeraldas me hipnotizaban. Era tan perfecto. Otra lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Levantó su mano y la limpió con un dedo. Miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron cuando su suave tacto hizo contacto con él mío. Me sonrojé violentamente.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que soy una estúpida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? La mezcla de rabia y tristeza eran una mala combinación. Se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella?

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y comenzó a acercarse a mi. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a besarme?

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor_

-Te quiero, Edward – susurré. _¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJE? DEFINITIVAMENTE ME VOLVÍ LOCA O ESTOY BORRACHA. ESO, SEGURO QUE ESTOY BORRACHA. Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera tomé el champagne del brindis. _

Suspiró y su dulce perfume me rodeó. Me acercó a él, tomó mi cara en sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Me deslumbró nuevamente, la vergüenza no cabía dentro de mi. Dejé de respirar. Mis labios lo reclamaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Solo nos separaban unos pocos milímetros. Cerré lo ojos y sus labios rozaron los míos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que volaba lejos de todo. La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapándonos. Su lengua rozó mi labio y profundizó el beso, simplemente lo quería tener tan cerca de mi como fuera posible. Lo quería, lo amaba. No me importaba nada, que lloviera a cántaros, que estuviéramos en su casa a solo metros de una fiesta de casamiento. Tan solo quería besarlo y nunca dejar de hacerlo. Que ese momento fuera eterno.

Nos separamos para respirar y me sentó sobre su regazo. Empezó a besarme el cuello, con largos y dulces besos.

-Edward –

Posó un dedo sobre mis labios, señalándome que no dijera nada. Y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más urgencia. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mis manos en su pelo cobrizo. Él me tomo por la cintura y me acercó más a él.

Nada importaba ya. Solo Edward y yo.

**_Oh! Me encanta este capítulo, espero que les guste a ustedes también. Y espero que hayan tomado el cosejito que les deje al pricipio. Me encanta esa canción y aunque no tenga mucho que ver con la historia, la estaba escuchando una y otra vez mientras que escribía el capítulo. Y gracias a ella salió asi, definitivamente._**

**_Quiero llorar de verdad.. tan solo quedan cinco capitulos más. Ya tengo escrita y terminada la historia en un borrador y tan solo queda pasarla a Word. Prometo subir el próximo lo más rápido posible. Pero por otro lado les tengo una mala noticia, este mismo lunes empiezo de vuelta las clases y se me va a hacer más complicado subir dos capítulos por semana. Les prometo que voy a hacer el mejor esfuerzo. _**

**_Pero no se van a librar de mi tan rápido, ya tengo pensada la secuela de este fic que tendrá 8 capitulos y una nueva historia que espero poder subir pronto._**

**_Ahora los agradecimientos, esta mañana cuando me levanté y abrí la pagina no pude creerlo 114 reviews. Estaba loca de contenta. Muchisimas gracias a:_**

_Bitemeedwardyeah x4__; _

_Joslin Weasley; _

_.eLiizabetta'iG..*; _

_nonblondes; _

_day-whitlock; _

_noelhia; _

_ammyriddle; _

_PAULETTA; _

_darthmocy;_

_ lucero08; _

_Rosa Cullen; _

_miadharu28; _

_Conna;  
_

_zara-alice; _

_Carmen Cullen 116 _

_y a Renesmee256_**_. Y treinta gracias a cada una!!  
_**

**_Y también, no hay que olvidarse, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia :D. _**

**_Nos estamos leyendo prontito.. saludos y mucha suerte._**

**_Charlotte-1208  
_**


	16. Ahora ella escapa

_**Aclaración: Para este capitulo les recomiendo My Immortal de Evanescence o Ojalá pudiera borrarte de Maná, la que más les guste. Nos leemos abajo. **_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE : ESTE CAPITULO ES RELATADO POR EDWARD.. OTRA VEZ!!!  
**_

**Capítulo dieciséis: Ahora ella escapa**

Me separé lentamente de sus labios, nuestra respiración se había vuelto acelerada. Y aunque deseaba nunca alejarme de sus labios mis pulmones reclamaban oxigeno a gritos.

Me alejé tan solo centímetros de su rostro, aun con mis ojos cerrados. Apoyé suavemente mi frente contra la suya. Recuperé mi respiración y abrí los ojos esperando ver quien ahora era mi razón de vivir. Todo lo que necesitaba. No creía poder sobrevivir lejos de ella.

- Edward.. – dejó escapar entre sus labios con un suave susurro. Me sentía tan feliz después de tantos años de soledad. Finalmente iba a tener una vida y alguien por quien vivirla. Bella.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, solo esperaba encontrar sus intensos ojos chocolates, su piel pálida, sus labios suaves. El rostro de mi felicidad. Pero en cuanto terminé de abrirlos y clavé mi mirada sobre la suya, algo había cambiado. En cuanto lo supe, me puse rígido. Mis piernas no respondían.

-Sophie.. – fue lo único que salió de mis labios, creí que me había vuelto loco. Entre sus ojos chocolates pude ver algo más, tan solo por un instante. Pensé que tan solo lo había imaginado pero tan solo me llevó minutos entender que realmente lo había visto.

Por lo que fueron segundos pude ver entre el chocolate un celeste perlado, sus ojos celestes.

-Sophie.. – solté nuevamente. Pero desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Estaba seguro de haber visto esos ojos celestes que tanto me habían atormentado. Pero esta vez eran diferentes, me habían transmitido paz. Seguridad de que ahora Bella era la mujer de mi vida. Que Sophie era parte de un pasado, doloroso e imposible de olvidad. Solo debía seguir adelante. Ser feliz como ella me había hecho prometerle.

Volví lentamente a la realidad. Bella estaba frente a mi, su expresión había cambiado. Ya no existía esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos ya no brillaban de felicidad. En su lugar tan solo podía ver tristeza.

Una tristeza que me contagió. Pasó de mis piernas hasta mi pecho, alojándose duramente en mi corazón, que se estrujó levemente.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

-Bella.. no.. dejame explicarte

-No, Edward.. te entiendo, no hace falta que expliques nada. Yo.. yo.. bueno, me voy, despedime de Alice. – Lo soltó todo tan rápido que tarde varios segundos en entender todas las palabras. ¿O era simplemente que mi cerebro estaba desconectado? ¿Qué se iba?. Sacudí mi cabeza para conectarlo nuevamente. Pero Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, había desaparecido. Corrí siguiendo sus pisadas que poco se distinguían entre el lodo. La oscuridad y la lluvia me cegaban.

Cuando la luz automática de la entrada se encendió pude ver su monovolumen saliendo a toda pastilla del aparcamiento de la casa de mis padres. Pude ver a través de la ventanilla trasera su pelo alborotado por el viento, y pude imaginar su rostro, cargado de esa tristeza dolorosa que estrujaba mi corazón ahora con más fuerza. Sentí un profundo agujero en mi pecho. Estaba estático, inmóvil en la puerta de la casona blanca, esperando entender que era lo que había pasado. Empecé a ver nublado, mi ropa estaba completamente mojada, mis pies bailaban entre el agua de mis zapatos. Pero nada me importaba, ni aunque se cayera el cielo yo seguía inmóvil e incapaz de recordar como caminar, como correr tras ella.

-Bella, Bella.. BELLA

Pero ya no podía oírme, la había perdido.

-NO, NO BELLA POR FAVOR

Sentí como pasaban las horas, la lluvia disminuía su intensidad por momentos para atacar segundos después con más violencia. El viento azotaba mis oídos. Entre las nubes algo de luz lograba escaparse, estaba amaneciendo.

Una mano gigantesca se posó en mi hombro, y me asusté no había escuchado pasos ni puertas abrirse.

-Eddie, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Te estas dando una ducha? – Al ver que no me movía aumentó el volumen de su voz - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te volviste loco? – Me dio vuelta torpemente, poniéndome frente a él. Su expresión divertida cambió, debió ver algo en mi cara que lo asustó. – Edward ¿Qué paso? – dijo esta vez más calmado.

-Bella – no encontraba otras palabras. Mi diccionario estaba compuesto solo por esa palabra, el resto se había borrado.

-¿Qué paso con Bella? No me digas que la besaste..

-Si, no.. Bella – Bueno, esto era un avance. Monosílabos.

-Me estas poniendo nervioso, Edward.. ¿Me podes decir que pasa?

-Se fue – se dio cuanta por mi expresión que nada más iba a salir por mis labios esa tormentosa madrugada de domingo.

-Vamos – Pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me ayudó a entrar en mi casa. Me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me acostó sobre la cama. No escuché, no vi no sentí nada más. Estaba exhausto, mis músculos dolían, mis pulmones pedían aire a gritos y mi corazón latía suavemente, demasiado suave. Caí dormido mientras los primeros rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana. Que ironía, hasta Forks estaba en mi contra, la oscuridad que estaba en mi interior era totalmente opuesta al sol que se colaba por la ventana. Pero guardaba miles de semejanzas con la lluvia de aquella noche.

Desperté con la ropa aún húmeda, en mi cama. Me giré levemente y observé el reloj, eran las nueve. Una intensa oscuridad me rodeaba así que supuse que era de noche. Me incorporé y salté de la cama. La habitación empezó a darme vueltas y mi cabeza parecía estallar. No recordé que había pasado la noche anterior hasta que escuché el leve susurro de las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el techo. Recordé todo en un solo segundo. Sus ojos chocolates llenos de tristeza, su huída y mi corazón estrujándose en mi pecho.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Bella, no importaba que hora era. Me cambié rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Pero por el gran ventanal de la escalera pude ver que era de día aunque la lluvia nuevamente oscurecía el verde paisaje de Forks.

_-Cuanto menos tiempo deje pasar mejor._

Corrí escaleras abajo y saqué las llaves de mi Volvo mientras me acercaba apresuradamente hasta la puerta principal.

-Ey.. dormilón. ¿Te despertaste? – _¿Emmett?_

- ¿Dormilón, yo?

-Claro, hace un día entero que estas durmiendo.

-¿Qué? Deja de decir estupideces, tengo que ir por Bella

-¿Por Bella? ¿No te enteraste?

-¿QUÉ EMMETT? – ya estaba colmando mi paciencia

-Bella se fue

-Ya sé.. debe estar en su casa. Solo quiero explicarle que fue lo que pasó

-Nada de eso, déjame hablar hombre. Bella se fue a Londres

-¿A DÓNDE?

-A- L-O-N-D-R-E-S – repitió como si estuviera hablando con un nene de dos años.

-No puede ser

-Si, su avión parte en.. dos minutos

-No, no.. debe haber un error ¿Para que quiere Bella ir a Londres?

-Se ganó una beca.. para un curso de no se que cosa..

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿En que aeropuerto? ¿A que hora dijiste que salía? EMMETT CONTESTÁ

-Tranquilo, una pregunta por vez. Obviamente esta en el aeropuerto de Seattle, sale en dos minutos, algo así. Y se va por tres meses, en un principio

-TRES MESES.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo.

-¿DÓNDE VAS? – gritó Emmett desde el salón. El resto no llegué a entenderlo porque salí corriendo hasta el Volvo totalmente desesperado. Bella no podía irse.. no podía. ¿Qué iba a ser sin ella por tres meses?

-_Se va por tres meses, en un principio.. tres meses.. tres meses _– las palabras de mi mejor amigo retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Alejé todos esos pensamientos y me limité a conducir lo más rápido que podía. Tenia que llegar a tiempo.

Semáforo. _–Mierda_

Apreté el acelerador y doblé a toda velocidad, pude ver a lo lejos el edificio imponente del aeropuerto, varios aviones aterrizando y despejando. Solo pedía que ninguno de ellos alejara a Bella de mi. ¿Por qué no me había dicho antes? Yo era su amigo.. _era_

Estacioné el Volvo en un pequeño espacio frente a la puerta principal y salí corriendo. Ni siquiera cerré la puerta.

-Señor, no puede dejar el auto aquí

-No importa, que se lo lleven – dije mientras corría, dudaba que me hubiera escuchado. Crucé la puerta que se deslizaba lentamente y observé la tabla de despejes. Pero las letras estaban demasiado borrosas. Me abrí paso entre la muchedumbre y me acerqué.

-Londes, Inglaterra.. despejando. NO!!

No, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nuevamente había dejado escapar mi felicidad. Caminé lentamente hasta el ventanal. Apoyé la frente en el vidrio helado. Un gran avión se deslizaba a toda velocidad por la pista. Las ruedas fueron lentamente despejándose del piso.

_-Chau, Bella. Chau, mi amor.. mi vida_

Veía alejarse el avión hasta que tan solo pude ver un pequeño punto atravesando las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. Cuando ya no pude verlo, me derrumbé por dentro. Sentía como mi alma estaba debajo de mis pies, cargándola como si pesara mil kilos. Mi corazón latía lentamente. La había perdido, sabía que en tres meses las cosas cambiarían. Podría perdonarme, olvidarme y enamorarse de otro. Esa posibilidad me estrujó el corazón y me llenó de rabia. O podría odiarme y querer alejarse de mi para siempre. Eso era aún peor, la necesitaba cerca, junto a mí. Enrollar mis brazos alrededor de su frágil cintura. ¿Cómo iba a seguir sin ella?

Un niño se acercó al vidrio y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el vidrio. Su juguete cayó, retumbando entre las voces que nos rodeaban. Ese imperceptible sonido me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me sentía fuera de lugar entre todas esas personas que se despedían alegremente o partían hacia un destino que desconocía con una gran sonrisa es sus rostros.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, entre codazos y pisadas. Tomé las llaves del Volvo del interior de mi chaqueta y recordé donde lo había dejado. Frente al aeropuerto con las puertas abiertas en un lugar que seguramente no estaba permitido estacionar. Apreté más el paso.

Pero extrañamente el Volvo seguía allí y el hombre que me había avisado de mi falta también. ¿Es que había pasado tan poco tiempo?

-Ey, usted.. tiene que sacar el auto se lo van a llevar

-Oh.. si, gracias – tartamudeé muy bajito.

Me subí y apreté el acelerador hasta el fondo. Las ruedas chirriaron y salí de allí a la carrera. Todos debieron pensar que estaba loco o algo así. Pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba estaba ahora tan lejos. En solo segundos aparqué frente a mi departamento. Pero no sabía que iba hacer dentro, no tenía nada que hacer. Seguir pensando en ella, encerrado en mi auto no era buena opción. Bajé lentamente las ventanillas tintadas porque me sentía atrapado. Giré la cabeza y al otro lado de la carretera estaba el bosque. Salí del auto y crucé rápidamente la calle. A lo que no presté atención fue al semáforo, que estaba en verde. Iba a la mitad de camino cuando escuché una estridente bocina y me giré. A pocos centímetros míos, un Volvo negro casi me tocaba.

-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ?

Apuré el paso y llegué hasta el bosque. Pude sentir las hojas bajo mis pies, el leve susurro que hacían al pisarlas. Me adentré más, ahora corriendo.

La paz del lugar me rodeaba, me alejaba de todo pensamiento. El aire rozando mi cara. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me detuve totalmente exhausto. Y observé mi ropa, mi camisa favorita estaba llena de barro. Y el pantalón que algún día fue blanco estaba negro con pequeñas manchas verdes.

_-Esme va a matarme, Alice va a matarme_ _pero que importa si la perdí, otra vez._

Caminé más lentamente hasta mi departamento, arrastraba los pies. Me sentía tan cansado, aunque según Emmett había dormido un día entero. No lo creía posible. Me metí en el baño y luego me dejé caer sobre la cama. Solo fueron segundos hasta que me dormí profundamente. No quería pensar en nada.

Conducía rápidamente hacia la casona blanca de mis padres. Hacia más de tres meses, luego de esa fatídica noche, que vivía allí. Esme me había llevado casi de los pelos a vivir con ella para que no cayera nuevamente en la oscuridad. Pero eso no había cambiado para nada mis sentimientos. Estaba muerto por dentro, iba de un lado a otro como un zombi. Contestando con monosílabos y evadiendo a todo el mundo. Lo único que podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos eran los suyos cargados de tristeza, idénticos a los que tenía la noche del casamiento de Alice.

Aparqué y bajé del Volvo. La puerta se abrió y en un pequeño borrón Alice se colgó de mi cuello.

-Eddie.. mi hermanito ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y.. Bella?

El agujero de mi pecho se contrajo para luego agrandarse aún más. Pronto iba a llegar hasta mi espalda. Alice pudo verlo en mi cara.

-Oh, perdón, perdón, perdón... vamos adentro

Tomo mi mano y me guió hasta mi cuarto.

-Ay, Alice.. puedo caminar solo. Ya..

-Uy, se avecina el gruñón

-Solo quería hablar de.. ya sabes. Hablé con ella ayer.

-No, no quiero hablar

¿Iba a volver?. Habían pasado más de tres meses, llevaba la cuenta y todas las mañanas contaba los días desde que se había ido. Eran más de tres meses. Mucho más de tres meses.

-Edward.. ya hablamos de esto. No me dijo cuando va a volver, dice que allí esta bien. Que..

-¿Qué Alice?

-Que.. conoció a.. alguien – Puso una cara extraña esperando mi respuesta.

Solo largué un leve oh.

-Me siento un estúpido

-Vamos Edward, cuando vuelva vas a poder explicarle todo. Ahora encargate de tu noviecita. La muy perra.. ups

Durante los tres meses que habían pasado Alice me había llevado a recorrer el noventa porciento de los clubes nocturnos del país. Me animo a decir que el noventa y nueve porciento. Y yo lentamente me fui hundiendo en una eterna desesperanza, la extrañaba tanto.

Pero recordé esa noche. Como todas las demás, Alice me guiaba de un lado a otro cuando divisé alguien conocido entre la multitud. Clavó sus ojos claros sobre los míos.

Cuando Alice finalmente me dejó libre se acerco a mi.

-Hola, Edward.. ¿Te acordas de mi? – dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar seductora, me dio arcadas.

-Tayna

-O veo que si – se acomodó a mi lado y se fue acercando a mi. Me alejé pero pronto me quedé sin espacio para moverme. Estaba atrapado entre la pared y ella. Entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Cómo has estado, Tayna?

-Bien, bien... ¿vos? – se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, no me miraba a los ojos estaban clavados en mis labios.

_-Bien – _pero no llegué a contestarle porque en cuanto abrí la boca para contestarle sus labios se estamparon con los míos. Me estaba besando, ¿Qué debía hacer? Esta mujer no me agradaba en absoluto, pero era bella. Bella. Debía sacármela de la cabeza hasta que vuelva. Y imaginando que era ella le devolví el beso a la chica rubia que estaba frente a mi.

-¿Edward? ¿Quién es? – Alice se acercaba a la mesa de la mano de su esposo. Tayna vio la posibilidad y la aprovecho.

-Soy su novia, Tayna. Mucho gusto

Alice puso cara de pocos amigos y me dirigió una mirada ácida. Si las miradas matasen.

Yo intenté explicarle a la rubia que estaba a mi lado que no era lo que pensaba, pero logró evadirme. Y siempre lo lograba cada vez que intentaba decirle que esto se acababa. Era insoportable. Alice se estaba conteniendo de gritarle y amarrarla de los pelos. Volví a la realidad, simplemente era un mal recuerdo.

-Te juro que la voy a matar, ¿Por qué no terminas de una vez con ella?

-Lo intento pero no me deja.

-Perfecto, hoy vamos a ir a la feria del instituto y me vas a acompañar. Así te alejas de esa zorra.

-No, Alice

-Si, Edward.

Esa tarde de verano caminaba solo escapándole del lugar donde mi endemoniada hermana me había llevado. Parecía un muerto en vida yendo de un lado a otro sin prestar más atención que la mínima y necesaria. Estaba aletargado, medio dormido lo único que disfrutaba eran mis caminatas, lo único que me alejaba de sus ojos tristes.

Era enero y la nieve cubría todo alrededor. El cielo, para no romper la tradición, estaba cubierto y oscuro. Era el mediodía pero parecía el crepúsculo. La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo mis hombros y mi pelo. Me castañeaban los dientes. Podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud a solo metros festejando, disfrutando de la feria. Todos reían, la música era ensordecedora, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Un bicho raro entre tanta felicidad. Escapé cobardemente.

Miré el reloj hacia más de dos horas que había dejado el instituto y guardaba la esperanza de que mi hermana me estuviera buscando para irnos. Así que decidí volver. Me acerqué a uno de los pequeños puestos donde la gente se amontonaba. Entre la multitud me pareció ver una cara conocida.

-No, no puede ser ella. Deja de alucinar, Edward. Por favor.

Volví la vista al stand, era de música pesada y sabía perfectamente que mi hermana no estaría allí ni por asomo.

Seguí caminando por el atestado salón. Nuevamente divisé su rostro. Era imposible que ella estuviera acá. Ella estaba a miles de kilómetros en Londres, retrazando su llegada solo para no verme. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero también estaba seguro de haberla visto. Sus ojos, su sonrisa. El dilema me carcomía la cabeza. Pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar a Alice antes de que me volviera loco.

La divisé en un pequeño puesto donde vendían ropa.

-_Que raro – _pensé con sarcasmo.

-Alice, vamos. Ahora

-No, Edward no. Encontré esta hermosa cartera que muy amablemente la señora me va a vender – La mujer la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Necesito irme Alice – me acerqué a su oído y le susurre – estoy volviéndome loco.

-Dale, Edward – intentaba convencerme pero yo no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Conocía a mi hermana.

-No, Alice. Estoy viéndola por todos lados. Por favor

-Esta bien.. pero dejame que arreglo esto. Tengo que llevarme esta cartera

Rodee los ojos y me alejé. No quería volver a ver los intentos de Alice por sonsacarle la cartera a la señora, que no tenía idea a lo que se enfrentaba. Mientras que disimulaba leyendo la portada de un libro gastado y de tapas oscuras, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

-Hola, Eddie – susurró a mi oído

_-Tayna. Otra vez_

Levanté la vista mientras deshacía educadamente nuestro abrazo. Va, su abrazo. Ella de vuelta me observaba desde varios metros, pestañee para convencerme de que no era una ilusión pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba. Tenía que alejarla de mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco. Y tomé la salida que tenía más a mano. Tomé a Tayna por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. La besé apresuradamente, con rabia. Me separé de ella y apoyé mi frente en la tuya, pero para mi no era Tayna a quien tenía ante mis brazos. Era Bella.

Y no estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Edward! Tenías razón.. – escuché la voz de mi hermana y nunca me hubiera imaginado quien venía a su lado – Be.. bueno, no importa, veo que estas ocupado.

Me separé rápidamente de Tayna y di la vuelta para ver que era lo que quería Alice. Seguro que era otro bolso que había visto. O unos pantalones que había encontrado maravillosos. La verdad era que no me importaba en los más mínimo. Pero lo encontré frente a mi no lo esperaba.

Ella que estaba seguro que estaba de kilómetros.

Ella que había escapado hacia cuatro meses.

Ella que había roto mi corazón con su triste mirada y lo hacia nuevamente.

Ella que no había llegado escuchar mi explicación. Y estaba seguro de que no iba a querer escuchar ahora.

Ella que amaba y necesitaba con el aire que respiraba. Y que en ese momento dejé de inspirar.

_Bella. _

**Tengo oficialmente 16 años :) wiii.. Después de que me tiraran varias veces de las orejas (que me duelen por cierto jaja) y de escuchar "perfectas" (notarse el sarcasmo) entonaciones del feliz cumpleaños, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. A mi, aunque realmente es triste, me gustó. Pero no duden en dejar su critica.**

**El momento de los agradecimientos, algo imprescindible (124 REVIEWS VOY A DESMAYARME :D :D ):**

**darthmocy (si, Bella tiene mala suerte hay que decirlo),**

**Gabriela Cullen (espero que lo hayas podido entender el cap anterior cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntar),**

**Carmen Cullen 116 (uy.. no tan juntos. Solo algo de paciencia, no me gustan los finales tristes asi que no va a ser malo lo prometo)**

**PAULETTA (muchisimas gracias por la guardia jeje.. y el cole va bien por suerte),**

**lucero08 (todavia no empece con la secuela pero tengo una muy buena idea.. o eso creo),**

**Su Broderik (como siempre gracias por tu review.. espero que actualices pronto y por las dudas FELIZ CUMPLE por adelantado jeje)**

**Rosa Cullen (Tayna.. mmm.. no aclare quien fue. Pero en este cap tenes varias causas para odiarla.. yo la odio jajaja )**

**ammyriddle (cohincido.. desgraciada jaja.. gracias por tu review)**

**miadharu28 (que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias!)**

**Bitemeedwardyeah (que se debe haber olvidado pero igual le agradesco por todo y nos vemos prontooo )**

**y por ultimo, la infaltable Renesmee256 (eternamente agradecidaaaaaa.. espero que sepas cuanto te quiero lale... :D**

**Bueno, que testamento.. ajajja.. nos leemos prontitooo**

**Besos y suerte.. Charlotte-1208  
**


	17. Please, fix me

_**ACLARACION: La canción de este capitulo es "Fix you" de Coldplay.. espero que les gustee!! ES EN POV BELLA!!!!!!**_

**Capitulo diecisiete: ****Please, fix me**

_**When you tried your best but you don't succeed..**_

Había dejado escapar entre mis labios lo que prometido que nunca diría. Algo que ni yo misma me dejaba pensar. Pero simplemente lo había hecho. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Pude ver algo en sus ojos, parecía felicidad. Me tomó entre sus brazos y rozó sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Era el momento que había soñado siempre. Finalmente encontraba a un hombre que correspondía a mis sentimientos.

O eso creía mientras el beso se profundizaba. Cuando mis pulmones reclamaban aire nos separamos levemente.

Y lo supe era demasiado perfecto para mí. Nunca un hombre así se fijaría en mi. La simple y corriente Bella. _Tonta, tonta_

Apoyó suavemente su frente sobre la mía y su expresión cambió por completo. Parecía sorprendido pero luego pude ver el pánico en sus ojos verdes. Parecía congelado a mi lado. Su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos y me transmitió su miedo. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho tan mal? ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?

-Edward – intenté sonar fuerte pero en lugar de lo que esperaba tan solo fue un susurro. Pero seguía sin contestar. Levantaba lentamente una ceja como cuestionando que era lo que pasaba. Estaba completamente perdida, era como si a sus ojos se desarrollara toda una película y yo simplemente carecía de la visión suficiente para verla. Sabía que algo pasaba. Estaba apunto de tomarlo por los hombros pero...

-Sophie –

Creí imaginarlo. No podía ser verdad. Sabía, gracias a Alice, que Sophie era la mujer fallecida de Edward. Era la mujer por la que había estado años alejado de su familia. No lo podía creer, si me convencía estaba segura que todo se acabaría.

-Sophie – Internamente lo maldecí por no haberme dejado con la duda. Ahora sabía con toda seguridad lo que había dicho. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, se agrandaba en mi pecho. En cualquier momento saldría fuera de mi cuerpo. Sentía una profunda herida, recién abierta y sangrante. Larga y fina a lo largo de mi pecho. La sangre abandonó mi cara, mis ojos se humedecieron. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que se me escaparan las lágrimas. Tenía que huir de allí, no quería volver a verlo. No me amaba. No a mí. Nunca la había olvidado y yo nunca había significado nada para él. Una lágrima escapó por mis ojos y supe que ya era hora de mi retirada.

Su mirada cambió pude ver la sorpresa pero el pánico había desaparecido. Parecía confundido, desorientado. ¿Y a mí que me importaba? Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, parecía aumentar de tamaño cada vez que miraba sus ojos. Abrió lentamente la boca para lo que supuse sería una explicación, pero yo no la quería, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí lo antes posible. Alejarme de él para siempre. No volver a ver sus ojos verdes que estrujaban mi corazón. Y supe lo que tenía que hacer para terminar con todo lo que me pasaba.

-Bella.. no.. dejame explicarte

-No, Edward... te entiendo, no hace falta que expliques nada. Yo.. yo.. bueno, me voy, despedime de Alice – no me importaba nada, solo quería alejarme de él. Supe instantáneamente la respuesta a la carta morada que había llegado hacia varias semanas. Tenía la oportunidad de mi vida y este era el mejor momento para alejarme de Forks. Mi padre, Alice... no eran lazos lo suficientemente fuertes para combatir con el deseo de no volver a verlo. Sabía que no iba a poder verle a la cara después de lo que había pasado.

Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, mientras la sangre volvía a mis mejillas inundándolas de un fuerte color rojo. Vergüenza. ¿Cómo había creído que alguien tan perfecto como él me iba a querer a mí? ¿Cómo me había permitido enamorarme de él? Sentí como me llamaba mientras me alejaba en mi monovolumen.

Esa madrugada había tomado una decisión, que esperaba que solucionara las cosas. A primera hora de la mañana tomé el teléfono, solo rezaba por que alguien estuviera un domingo en la Universidad. Una amable señora me atendió a miles de kilómetros.

-Universidad de Londres, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Y quería avisar que voy a aceptar la beca para el curso de medicina.

-Oh, sí claro. Estábamos esperando su llamado. Menos mal que tuve que venir por unos papeles. Espere un segundo que prendo este trasto.. Digo computadora.

-Claro

Exactamente veinticuatro horas después me despedía de Charlie, Carlisle, Esme y Emmet en la puerta de mi casa. De mi antigua casa de Forks. Que dejaba atrás por tres meses. Tres largos meses lejos de mi familia, de mi lugar. De él.

No dejaba de repetirme que era lo correcto. Debía olvidarme de él. Ni siquiera sabía que me iba, o no le importaba. Entonces a mí tampoco me importaba, grave error me importaba demasiado.

Cuatro meses después recordaba esos dos días que habían cambiado por completo mi vida. Me acurruqué más en mi cama. Hacia frío. Todo estaba nevado. Escuchaba el ruido de los autos en la calle, los pocos árboles azotados por el viento. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada. Solo quería dormir.

Nos separaba un océano y habían pasado cuatro meses pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer. Alejarme no había funcionado mucho.

_**When you keep what's you wants but not what's you need.**_

Cerré mis ojos para dormirme de una vez, no iba a ser una noche simple. Nada de eso. Mañana regresaba, después de más tiempo de lo previsto, a mi húmedo y querido Forks. Pero la humedad no era exactamente lo que había extrañado, la lluvia de Londres no me había permitido olvidarla.

Nadie conocía mi decisión de volver mañana, salvo Ángela mi compañera de cuarto, que descansaba placidamente en la cama de al lado. Era una chica inglesa, reservada y atenta que me había ofrecido su amistad unos pocos minutos después de pisar suelo londinense. Era realmente agradable vivir con ella, los silencios no eran incómodos y nos dividíamos los quehaceres. Me di vuelta en la cama y la observé retorcerse en su cama, seguro tenía una pesadilla. Pero a los pocos minutos, se relajó. Yo seguía despierta. Cerré los ojos convenciéndome de que no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. **_

Sus ojos verdes estaban nuevamente en mi mente. Lo sentía tan cerca, estiré mi brazo para tocar sus suaves labios pero por mucho que lo extendiera solo encontraba aire. Aire, aire y más aire. Abrí los ojos y recordé que Edward estaba a miles de kilómetros. Una lágrima escapó entre mis párpados y fue a parar a la almohada. Dejé caer el brazo, rendida. Nunca podría tenerlo a mi lado. Él no me amaba y había sido tan tonta en haber creído alguna vez que era posible.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace.**_

Nada podía reemplazarlo, nadie podía remplazarlo. Habían pasado cuatro largos meses y miles de citas que me organizó mi compañera de cuarto. Pero nada había cambiado lo que sentía. Miles de kilómetros, tiempo.. que prometen hacerte olvidar. Pero fueron en vano nada puedo sacarlo de mis recuerdos, de mi corazón. Lo amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Aunque me rompiera el corazón en pedacitos una y otra vez. Aunque lo enterrara con miles de kilómetros de tierra por encima. Seguiría latiendo por él. _Edward._

_**When you loved someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?**_

Me di vuelta en la cama nuevamente. Miré el reloj, tres de la mañana. Solo me quedaban tres más para dormir. Pero sabía que iba a ser imposible. Prendí mi velador y tomé el viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Boscosas. La tapa esta gastada y el lomo agrietado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído. Volvía una y otra vez a ese libro, y no conocía la razón. Me recosté sobre la cama y abrí el libro. Confiaba en que leer me daría sueño. Me perdí en la trama. Ángela susurro algo entre labios y pegué un salto. Cuatro treinta de la madrugada. Empezaba a preocuparme, mañana iba a ser un zombi.

Como la lectura no había surtido efecto, salté fuera de la cama hasta la ventana. Llevé conmigo el grueso edredón de mi cama. Me castañearon los dientes por el frío.

Del otro lado de la ventana todo se veía blanco. Entre las espesas nubes podía ver una pequeña parte de la luna. Brillando imponente en la oscuridad de la noche. Y su ejercito de estrellas resplandeciendo a su alrededor.

Aunque bajando solo un poco la mirada, la ciudad de Londres se desprendía por todos lados. Las luces de la calle formaban extrañas sombras sobre la nieve, nadie estaba fuera de casa. Desde la ventana de mi cuarto todo se veía pequeño y blanco.

Mi departamento estaba en una de las torres más altas, casi en el la parte superior. Necesitaba un lugar donde ver el cielo y ese fue mi única restricción para conseguir un nuevo hogar. A nuestro alrededor, algo más bajos, grandes edificios. Todas las ventanas estaba cerradas. Solo un puñado de ellas estaba iluminadas. Imaginé quien estaría del otro lado.

_**Lights will guide you home and ignites your bones. And I will try to fix you.**_

Un hombre desvelado, como yo. Una adolescente o no tanto, estudiando. Amigas charlando sobre trivialidades. Amigos comentando su semana. Desconocidos cuyos caminos nunca se cruzarían con los míos, o tal vez sí. Me inquietaba toda esa gente que no conocía. Quería entrar tan solo un segundo en sus mentes para conocer su historia, sus razones, sus pensamientos.

La alarma sonaba a lo lejos, pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos para apagarla. Necesitaba varias horas más. Moví lentamente mi cabeza hacia la derecha para ver la hora, manoteé buscando el reloj aun sin abrir los ojos.

-_Auch.._ Sentí una fuerte punzada en el cuello y abrí un solo ojo. Estaba totalmente desorientada, hacia menos de tres horas me había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Seis de la mañana. Apagué la alarma y dejé que mi compañera siguiera durmiendo, era sábado después de todo. Me metí en la ducha. Estuve más de media hora allí, rodeada de vapor intentando quitar ese maldito dolor de cuello con el agua caliente. No logró aliviarlo del todo cuando decidí que era una causa perdida.

Me cambié, tomé lo que me faltaba empacar y salí del baño. Del otro lado de la puerta había alguien esperándome. Varios brazos me rodearon, acompañados por risas y llantos. Cuando por fin me soltaron puede verlos a la cara. Ángela, con una lágrima solitaria cayendo por su rostro. Charlotte, con una gran sonrisa pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que escondía su tristeza. Y Peter que seguía sosteniéndome con sus brazos gigantescos.

-Ey, vamos.. no me voy para siempre.

-¿Prometes volver? – Ángela dejó escapar entre sus labios aunque había prometido que no me la haría difícil. Peter cambió su expresión divertida y despreocupada a una mucho más seria. Se alejó levemente de mí para rodear con un brazo a su novia, Charlotte que puso cara de intimidación.

Levante mi mano.

-Lo prometo.

Sabía que si las cosas no funcionaban en Forks tenía una gran oportunidad aquí. Un doctor reconocido me había aconsejado y tenía varias propuestas para quedarme. Por esa misma razón había extendido mi tiempo en Londres hasta que decidí volver. Alejarme no había solucionado nada, era hora de enfrentar lo que pasaba.

El avión comenzaba a moverse por la pista. Tomaba lentamente velocidad. Se elevaba increíblemente, podía verlo por la ventanilla, sentirlo en mi estómago.

_**And high up above or down below, when you're too en love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth.**_

Me despedí de la ciudad que me había rescatado, que me había dado un hogar y amigos cuando huí de Forks. Y prometí no olvidarla, iba a volver algún día. Estaba segura de ello. La señal de abrocharse los cinturones se apagó y me acerqué más a la ventanilla. Todo se veía pequeño, miles de edificios iluminados por los primeros y frágiles rayos de sol. Comenzaba a amanecer en Londres.

Entre la débil oscuridad se podían ver las luces de la gran ciudad que se alejaban lentamente y quedaban atrás.

_**Lights will guide your home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. **_

Cerré los ojos y me despedí por ultima vez de la hermosa y fría Londres. Cuando volvía abrirlos, miré nuevamente por la ventanilla y las luces habían desparecido. En su lugar solo había una débil oscuridad. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un hermoso anaranjado. Lentamente el cielo fue aclarándose, hacía semanas que no veía el sol. Me quedé dormida después de observar el océano por un largo tiempo.

Desperté con un pequeño traqueteo, la señal de los cinturones estaba prendida. Me acomodé y me abroché el cinturón. Miré por la ventanilla, los pequeños puntos se volvían cada vez más grandes. Estábamos aterrizando.

Forks.

Bajé rápidamente por las escalinatas y toqué el suelo con pequeño saltito. En ese momento me di cuenta cuanto había extrañado mi pueblo. Había nacido allí. Pero cuando tan solo era un bebé, mis padres (Reneé y Charlie) acabaron con su matrimonio. Y me mudé junto con mi madre a Phonix. Pero el tiempo después volví a Forks por una extraña corazonada.

Después de todo era el lugar que me había visto nacer. Así que antes de irme hasta Londres, había paso un genial año junto a Charlie. Estudiando medicina.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo y un fino simirrimi caía lentamente humedeciendo todo a su paso.

La tarde estaba por terminar y el sol bajaba lentamente hasta el horizonte. Era muy temprano para que Charlie estuviera en casa. Y nadie estaba esperándome porque nadie sabía que volvía a Estados Unidos. Así que tomé mis maletas y subí a un taxi.

En pocos minutos, el auto paró frente a la antigua casa de mi padre. Aun conservaba las llaves, por suerte. Entré, la casa seguía igual que siempre. El pequeño living, la cocina amarilla, las escaleras... mi cuarto. De un viejo celeste y cortinas amarillentas. Dejé las maletas y salté sobre mi cama. Ese olor tan característico de mi cuarto me rodeó rápidamente. Olía como madera y fresas, era muy reconfortante. Me di cuenta cuanto había extrañado esos pequeños detalles únicos. El teléfono empezó a sonar pero no llegué a tiempo, escuché el mensaje en el contestador. Tan solo una publicidad, el reloj de la maquina marcaba las siete.

Decidí pasar primero por la comisaría, hubiera sido injusto que mi padre hubiese sido el último en enterarse que su hija estaba en Forks. Luego, iría a lo de los Cullen.

En el camino a la comisaría fantaseé con él. Lo había retenido tanto tiempo que explotó como una bomba en cuanto pisé Forks. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez era su perfecto rostro.

Caminé por el estrecho pasillo, reconocí al hombre que estaba detrás de un gran escritorio, de espaldas a mí.

-Jefe Swan – intenté sonar formal. Aun sin darse la vuelta Charlie respondió cordialmente:

-Sí, señorita.. ¿Qué desea?

-Saludarte, papá...

Se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y me miró con cara de desconcierto. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Corrí a su lado y lo abracé fuertemente.

- ¿Bella?

-¿Quién más, papá?

-Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¡Alice se va a poner loca de contenta! Estuvo llamando cada tres horas esta última semana para saber si había alguna noticia.

-Jaja – Alice, empezaba a oscurecer y quería verla antes de que el día se acabara – Que raro de ella – respondí con ironía.

-Mejor que vayas a verla, yo estoy en casa en unas horas

-Genial – Charlie y yo no nos parecíamos en muchas cosas, pero una era definitivamente el silencio. Los dos éramos cerrados, secos.

Lo saludé con otro efusivo abrazo y caminé hasta la puerta. Mientras que empujaba la gran puerta, mi padre gritó del otro lado del edificio:

-¡Están en la feria del instituto!

No me agradó ese "están" pero lo dejé pasar. Subí a mi viejo monovolumen y conduje a la máxima velocidad hasta el instituto. Se me revolvió el estomago. __

_**Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace.**_

Bajé del monovolumen y me mezclé entre la gente. No sabía que era exactamente lo que quería encontrar. Una pequeña vocecita en mi mente me decía una y otra vez que no quería verlo e intentaba callar a otra aún más pequeña que pedía a gritos volver a ver sus ojos verdes.

Caminé entre la gente que parecía multiplicarse cada segundo. Fui hasta el puesto más abarrotado, quería encontrar a mi mejor amiga. Alice. Se iba a poner como loca cuando me viera. Pero seguramente no estaba acá, este puesto era de música y con la cantidad de ropa que había visto en el camino, mi amiga debía estar en alguno de esos miles de puestos. Me giré para continuar caminando y creí verlo. Lo vi. Sus ojos verdes parecían más oscuros pero mi memoria no le había hecho justicia. Para nada.

**_Tears stream down your face. And I…_**

Pero seguí adelante, seguramente lo había imaginado. Alice nunca lo habría convencido de venir a comprar ropa. O eso creía. Entre varios codazos, pisadas y forcegos, finalmente vi su cabello castaño acomodado en todas direcciones a un par de puestos de distancia. Estaba de espaldas, discutiendo con una señora. Corrí hasta ella y puse mis manos en sus ojos. Me asomé por su hombro y vi entre sus manos una gran cartera color chocolate.

- Señorita, no creo que necesite esa cartera con la que acabo de traerle directamente de Londres – Se tensó instantáneamente. ¿Tanto había cambiado que no me reconocía?

-Bella¿? – sonó tan bajito que me costó escucharla.

-Claro, ¿Quién más? – separé mis manos de su rostro y dio la vuelta rápidamente. Estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba rígida en su lugar.

-¿Alice? ¿Estas bien? – estaba empezando a asustarme. Pero su expresión cambió, sin decir palabra dibujó una gran sonrisa. Y me abrazó con todo su fuerza con un grito que debió haberse escuchado hasta la luna.

-BELLA, BELLA, BELLA – repetía una y otra vez mientras saltaba a mi lado.

-Vamos a buscar a Edward – El hueco de mi pecho dolía en los bordes. ¿Cuándo iba a sanar? Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el otro lado el instituto.

-No, Alice, no – Ahora la voz cobarde pedía a gritos escapar de la situación. No quería verlo. Definitivamente. No estaba preparada. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Edward! Tenías razón,.. Be – Se detuvo y me dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Se tensó a mi lado.

_**Tears strem down your face, I promise you I will learn from the mistake. **_

Otra vez. La historia se repetía una y otra vez. Era un ciclo que nunca iba acabar.

_**Tears stream down your face and I..**_

Él estaba frente a mí, podía reconocerlo aunque estuviera de perfil. Podría reconocerlo hasta en la Luna. Pero no sentí felicidad al verlo. Todo lo contrario. Estaba besando a otra mujer. Descaradamente. Apasionadamente.

Escuché como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos, otra vez. Sentí como las partes caían sobre mis pies, en todos lados. Como un vidrio roto.

Cuando se separaron pude verla, Tanya.

Era la historia de mi vida, ¿Es que nunca iba a acabar?

_**Lights will guide your home, and ignites your bones. And I will try to fix you.."**_

**Hola!! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.. solo quedan tres y un epilogo.. :( **

**Voy a intentar subir otro cápitulo antes de cumplir una semana.. pero no prometo nada.. la escuela se complica cada dia más. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos especiales!!!!, mi parte favorita :D: **

**Bitemeedwardyeah: loquita por avatar, gracias por cada uno de tus reviews.. :D:D nos vemos mañana..**

**Su Broderik: Muchas gracias, espero que hayas pasado un día genial. Yo la pase más que fantastico.. :)**

**Lale :: jajaja... Cuánto? En dolares? en euros? o en pesos? Igual gracias :P**

**darthmocy: ¿Mala yo? Si, muy mala. Jaja. Gracias por tu review!!!**

**PAULETTA: el proximo cap pasan más cosas, de verdad.. este no dice mucho pero me parecía necesario explicar como se sentía Bella... Gracias por tus reviews!!**

**soff098: muchisimas gracias!! espero que te guste este!**

**bejyabc2: gracias y aqui va uno con POV BELLA**

**Joslin Weasley: pasa, lamentablemente. Es injusto lo sé, "Pero ¿quien dijo que la vida era justa?" jaja. Gracias por tu review**

**miadharu28: Tayna, siempre Tayna. Pero ya va a desaparecer, paciencia. Gracias!! y besos tambien.**

**lucero08: si, definitivamente muy mala suerte. Gracias y suerte para vos!!**

**Rosa Cullen: waw 20, no son comparables con 16 jajaja. Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi historia. Y felicidades por tu cumple, aunque sea algo atrasado.**

**y Renesmee256: jaja.. 30 gracias por tus 30 geniales y 30 feliz cumpleaños. Wii :D **

**Tambien, muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a todos los q me agragan a favoritos o alertas.. ES GENIAL **

**Saludos y muchisimas gracias a todos!!**

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	18. El bosque

_**Capitulo dieciocho: El bosque.**_

Me giré lentamente, no podía ser verdad. Mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada, tenía que ser una simple ilusión. Me quedé congelado en mi lugar, clavando mis ojos en los suyos chocolates que lentamente pasaron de la sorpresa a una tristeza que me desgarró por dentro nuevamente. Pude ver como sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir. Quise correr hasta ella, abrazarle y preguntarle qué era lo que le provocaba esa tristeza. Romper los huesos de quien le estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Eddie.. – La insoportable Tayna reclamaba mi atención pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Y en ese momento entendí a quien debía romperle los huesos.

_-Idiota, vos quien más va a ser._

No separé mi mirada de la suya ni siquiera un segundo. No podía ser real, ella estaba a miles de kilómetros. Del otro lado del gigante océano Atlántico. Era imposible.

Alice sujetó su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Una lágrima solitaria cayó lentamente por sus mejillas... y entendí que era real. Ella estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi. Y había vuelto a cometer un error. Otro error más. ¿Cómo me había permitido estar con la estúpida de Tayna? ¿Por qué no la había mandado a volar? Cierto, cada vez que sacaba el tema se iba corriendo o cambiaba de tema. Tenía un instinto para huir.

Bella dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió, con Alice siguiéndola a tan solo unos pasos, hasta la puerta del instituto. Avancé un paso a toda velocidad, esta vez no iba a dejar que se escapara. Pero en cuanto moví mi pie derecho, sentí como alguien me tiraba hacia atrás por el brazo. Tayna seguía a mi lado, reteniéndome.

-Eddie... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién era esa chica?

-No puedo Tayna ahora

-Pero, Eddie, mi amor

-NO TAYNA.. esto se termina acá.. estoy arto

-Eddie.. no me hagas chistes de mal gusto

-¿Chistes de mal gusto? Esto no es una broma.. Tayna entre nosotros nunca pasó nada.. lo siento, me tengo que ir.

-Pero.

-No Tayna

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? – Al fin la captaba, era lenta.. muy lenta.

-Si Tayna – puso cara de sorpresa y después de incredulidad.

-Edward Cullen, me esta dejando a mi.. a mi - si que "la cazaba al vuelo"(notarse el tono sarcástico de la frase).

No llegué a escuchar su replica, no había tiempo para eso. No me atreví ni siquiera a mirarla, sabía que iba a usar todas sus armas para mantenerme a su lado. Pero nunca lo iba a lograr, tenía de mi lado una fuerza mucho mayor. _Bella._

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad del edificio, cuando abrí la pesada puerta de entrada una fría corriente de aire me hizo castañear los dientes. Corrí hasta el aparcamiento. Apoyada contra mi Volvo, cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido, estaba mi hermana.

-Alice.. ¡¿Dónde esta Bella?!

-No te lo pienso decir

-¿QUÉ?

-Edward, sos un idiota.. definitivamente

-YA SE ESO ALICE – me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Cómo era eso que no podía decirme donde estaba? – AHORA DECIME DÓNDE ESTA BELLA

-Se fue con el auto – Me trasquilezé tan solo un poco

-¿Hacia donde?

-Allá – dijo señalando la carretera hacia el este. Se alejó del Volvo y yo entré a toda prisa. Pisé el acelerador y seguí la carretera a toda velocidad.

_-No voy a perderla, no otra vez. Esta vez no.. no, no, no.. _– me repetía una y otra vez.

Una luz se encendió dentro de mi cuando vi su monovolumen estacionado a un lado de la carretera. Paré mi auto tras el suyo y bajé dando un salto. El suelo estaba cubierto de barro y en cuanto apoyé los pies en el suelo me salpiqué la ropa y los cristales del auto. Era como arenas movedizas.

Caminé algo más despacio hasta el auto de Bella, con precaución de no caerme en esa masa pegajosa que cubría el suelo. Pero dentro no había nadie, me apoyé contra el trasto. Cuando vi varias pisadas que se adentraban en el bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Y sin dudarlo, las seguí.

En cuanto crucé el primer árbol, casi caigo al piso por unas zapatillas blancas. Estaban cubiertas de lodo, alguien se las había sacado y había seguido su camino a pie.

Seguí las pisadas, ahora menos nítidas, dentro del bosque el barro había disminuido. La lluvia y la nieve caían con menos intensidad en el suelo gracias a los árboles que cubrían cada espacio libre del cielo. Seguí caminando y la ví a lo lejos.

Estaba de espaldas, pero aún así sabía que era ella. Su largo cabello castaño caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Era perfecta. Acorté los pasos que me separaban de ella. Estaba en un pequeño claro, sentada en un árbol caído. Caminé más lentamente hacia ella, concentrándome en no hacer ningún ruido. Temía que me viera y saliera corriendo otra vez.

Me acerqué lentamente.

-¿Bella? – No sonó a un llamado, más bien a una pregunta.

-No quiero hablar, Edward – mi nombre en sus labios sonaba como una hermosa melodía. Deseaba que lo repitiera una y otra vez.

-Solo necesito que me escuches..

-No.

-Bella.. – supliqué, no contestó. El silencio me volvía loco. – Bella por favor, todo fue un terrible error. Yo.. Tayna no significa nada para mi..

-¿Y yo si lo significaba?

-Claro que sí Bella..

- No, Edward, no lo significaba

- ¿Cómo podes saberlo?

-Tan solo lo sé – siempre era tan terca

-No, no lo sabes

-No importa, Edward. Nada importa. No tenes por que darme explicaciones.

El tono frío y duro de su voz me estremeció. El agujero en mi pecho se volvía cada vez más grande, al compás de sus frías palabras.

-YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ELLA, BELLA – ahora me miraba con cara asustada – perdón, no quise gritar.. y lo que pasó en el casamiento de Alice, fue otro error.

-Claro, Edward, ¡yo soy el error! Que estúpida fui – murmuró. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Nada tenía sentido alguno para mi.

-No, Bella.. no quise decir eso

-No importa, me voy.. y no me sigas, por favor

Salió lentamente del bosque. Yo seguía sus pasos varios metros detrás. Desapareció entre las hojas y cuando salí a la carretera, ni ella ni su auto estaban allí.

_-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Tenía miles de palabras que decirle todavía. Miré el cielo, las nubes lo cubrían todo.

-Te amo, Bella - susurré. La había perdido otra vez, la esperanza desapareció de mi cuerpo. Solo quería ser feliz, ¿Es que eso no era posible para mi?...

Acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho. Todo estaba oscuras, solo en mi departamento. Escuchaba el sonido del viento balanceando suavemente los árboles de Forks. La llovía cayendo incesantemente sobre el techo. Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, sentí una punzada en la cabeza. Demasiado rápido. Me recosté nuevamente sobre la cama, hacia horas que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Cerré los ojos y intenté alejar la imagen del rostro de Bella. La expresión que había mantenido esa tarde, en el bosque. Dura como el granito. El disgusto y la tristeza que escondían sus ojos. Su mueca de repulsión y su tono frío y profundo.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar esa imagen de mi mente, pero volvía una y otra vez. Probé concentrándome en la lluvia, en los sonidos del exterior.. pero no funcionó. La música tampoco lo hizo. La melodía tranquila y tenue, me recordaba a sus ojos cargados de tristeza. Apagué el equipo y volví a la cama.

Tres treinta de la madrugada, señalaba el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Me di vuelta y me metí entre las sabanas. Me concentré en el recuerdo de su sonrisa, la que no veía hacía tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar del otro lado de la habitación, sobre el escritorio. Pero estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos, en su rostro. Había logrado tranquilizarme, comenzaba a dormirme.

El celular volvió a sonar sacándome de mi ensoñación. Salté de la cama al tercer llamado. ¿Quién llamaba a las tres y media de la mañana?

-¡Edward! – reconocí la voz de Alice del otro lado del teléfono. Con.. ¿Con pánico?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alice?

-Edward.. necesito que vengas.. me quedé a dormir en lo de Bella por que Charlie salió a no se donde.. necesito que vengas

-Pero.. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Nadie llamaba a la madrugada sino era una emergencia, ni siquiera Alice.

-Ella.. – la escuché dudar.. parecía buscar dentro de su cabeza alguna idea. Vacilaba.

-¿QUÉ ALICE?

-mm.. Se cayó por las escaleras, no reacciona..

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Podes venir y dejarte de hacer el tonto?

-Voy para allá.

Corté el teléfono, me cambié a toda velocidad el pantalón que usaba de pijama y corrí hasta el Volvo. Me llevó un par de minutos estacionarme frente a la casa de Bella. Esperaba que mi hermana hubiera llamado a la ambulancia mientras que conducía hasta allí. El porsche amarillo estaba en el garaje, junto con el monovolumen de Bella.

Toqué el timbre y nadie contestó. Lo volví a hacer. Alice abrió la puerta, finalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Llamaste a una ambulancia?

-Estoy en eso – dijo mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo. – Anda a ver a Bella.

-No quiero que quiera verme

-Anda, por favor..

-Esta bien... voy, voy..

Me siguió los pasos mientras que subía la escalera pero no entró a la habitación. Se quedó apoyada sobre el umbral de la puerta.

Entré a la pequeña habitación de Bella, estaba pintada de un celeste apagado. Olía a fresas y a madera. Olía como ella. Su perfume me embriagaba los sentidos.

-¿Bella, estás bien?

No respondía.

-Alice..¿llamaste a la ambulancia?

-No y no lo pienso hacer.. no creo que sirva de mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca o qué?

-Nada de eso

Me percaté de que su voz sonaba lejana, aparté la mirada de Bella y encontré la puerta cerrada. Alice echaba el cerrojo del otro lado. Bella nunca se había caído, era una trampa de Alice. A LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA. En cuanto saliera de allí iba a matarla. Esme se enojaría conmigo pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de matar a esa enana demoníaca. Escuché unas risitas del otro lado de la puerta. Me acerqué a ella..

-Cuando salga de esta voy a matarte Alice

-Uy, que miedo

-Espero que lo tengas. – dije entre dientes.

-Primero vas a tener que salir, y para eso vas a tener que vértelas con Bella.

-Tonta, ella es la que no quiere escucharme. No yo a ella

-Entonces mejor... ella tampoco puede salir.

-Lo de la caída era un invento ¿No?

-Si

- Y Bella no tiene idea de esto

-No – respondieron dos voces a la vez. Una detrás de la puerta y otra dentro de la habitación.

-¿Bella estas despierta?

-Si Alice, y también cuando salga de acá pienso matarte

-Eso si los dejo salir. – Conocía demasiado bien a mi hermana y sabía que lo decía en serio. Demasiado enserio.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches..

-NO ALICE – gritamos al unísono.

-muajaja – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y unos pasos cansados alejándose.

- Voy a matarla – Bella soltó un bostezo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Me senté en el piso sobre la puerta. Esperando por algún milagro que se abriera. Aunque, en cuanto lo pensé mejor, entendía que no deseaba salir de allí. Quería quedarme con Bella. Era ella la que no quería. El agujero de mi pecho se retorció. Auch.

-Edward – susurró Bella desde la cama. Pensé que estaba llamándome. Me levanté del piso y me acerqué.

-Edward – mi nombre sonaba tan suave entre sus labios. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio vuelta en la cama. Dejándome totalmente perplejo. ¿Hablaba en sueños? ¿Dijo mi nombre? ¿Aún me amaba?

Una llama de esperanza recorrió mi cuerpo, reconfortándolo suavemente. Me senté en una silla, cerca de su cama y la observé dormir durante varios minutos.

Y entendí que ese iba a ser el único momento en Bella me iba a escuchar. Y lo pensaba aprovechar, aunque estuviera profundamente dormida. Me arrodillé a centímetros de la cama y le dije al oído todo lo que llevaba tiempo guardando. Todas las explicaciones que le debía.

-Te amo, Bella...

_**Hola!!! bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.. ya se que dan muchas vueltas pero ya se acaban!! SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO.. que es bastante cortito... perdón (A) :)**_

_**Una pequeña consultita... la secuela va retrasada bastante tiempo y la verdad es me parece bastante pobre.. Ahora, les pregunto a ustedes que son lo que realmente importa.. ¿Prefieren que suba la secuela (y intentar arreglarla) o haga una nueva historia? Tengo muchisimas ideas.. pero ustedes deciden. **_

_**Mi parte favoritaaa.. :D GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS YA SON 150!!! y las visitas.. waw.. casi me desmayo cuando las vi! :**_

_**Joslin Weasley: tenes muchísima razón.. malditos clavos y maldito (Seguro que fue un hombre) el que se le ocurrió la frase. jajaja.. Gracias por tus reviews!!!**_

_**PAULETTA: me encantan tus refranes.. yo la verdad nunca me los acuerdo en el momento justo. Muchisimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Carmen Cullen 116: En el proximo cap, en el próximo cap.. Saludos y muchas gracias!!**_

_**bekyabc2: Sisi... y Alice tiene la culpa de todo. Ya vas a ver!**_

_**Su Borderik: la verdad, los dos son bastante idiotas.. pero el amor nos vuelve bastante idiotas a todos. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**lucero08: Pobres uñas! castigadas por mi culpa.. :( Espero que hayan sobrevivido a este cap. Suerte y muchísimas gracias!!!**_

_**miadharu28: Aquí esta, les presento la rutura limpia (no se si merece lo de limpia) de Edward y Tayna. Al fin.. chau Tayna esperamos verte en mil años.. mejor millones de años! .. Gracias por tu review!!**_

_**ammyriddle: Dicen que hay que pelear por amor.. esperemos que estos no se rindan.. no, che no soy tan mala jajaja.. Gracias!!!**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah: le dedico este pequeño espacio, aunque la loquita por avatar se haya olvidado de firmar jejeje.. sabes que te quiero un monton.. MUCHÍSIMA SUERTE!**_

_**Renesmee256: waw 70!... sabes que a mi no me alcanzan solo 70 para decirte gracias pero se me va a hacer todo un testamento!! Te quiero un montonazo, lale (si lale aunque me cueste caro) jajaja.. Saludos y muchísima suerte.. ah y gracias por escuchar mi tonterías ¿?**_

_**También gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas!!.. **_

_**Espero poder subir el próximo cap prontooo... mucha suerte, **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	19. Gave up

_**SUPER IMPORTANTE: EN MI PERFIL INAUGURÉ UNA ENCUESTA PARA DECIDIR QUE SERÁ LO PRÓXIMO QUE ESCRIBA. ESPERO QUE PASEN!!**_

_** Para este capitulo final les recomiendo Calling all angels de Lenny Kravitz o nuevamente, Passing Afternoon de Iron & Wine. Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**Capitulo diecinueve: Gave up **_

Me desperté desorientada. Di la vuelta en la cama y me encontré con el reloj en la mesita de noche. Cuatro treinta de la mañana.

_-Mierda_

Levanté la vista y noté que la luz estaba prendida. Me encandilé, eso era lo que me había despertado. Se escuchaban voces. Me refregué los ojos y pude abrirlos completamente.

Edward estaba recostado sobre la puerta, hablando le a alguien del otro lado. Me senté en la cama. Seguro que seguía dormida. Miré de vuelta el reloj, cerré fuertemente los ojos y los volví a abrir. Seguía allí y ahora podía escucharlo. Cada vez más claro, parecía lejano.

-Cuando salga de esta voy a matarte Alice

-Uy, que miedo

-Espero que lo tengas

-Primero vas a tener que salir, y para eso vas a tener que vértelas con Bella.

-Tonta, ella es la que no quiere escucharme. No yo a ella

-Entonces mejor... ella tampoco puede salir.

-Lo de la caída era un invento ¿No? – su voz estaba cargada de malestar, cansada y más áspera de lo común. No podía ser mi imaginación, mis ilusiones hablaban dulcemente.

-Si – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, seguida por una risita.

_-__Alice.. ¿ALICE? ¿CÓMO QUE ALICE? – _uní todas las piezas es mi cerebro. Escuché un pequeño clic en el fondo de este.

-Y Bella no tiene idea de esto

-No – dije y al mismo tiempo, a fuera la voz de mi amiga dulce y agudísima. Definitivamente iba a matarla.

-¿Bella estas despierta?

-Si, Alice, y también cuando salga de acá pienso matarte – LA IBA A MATAR... encerrarme con su hermano... ENCERRARME CON EDWARD

-Eso si te dejo salir, jiji, me voy a dormir.. Buenas noches

-_NO, no... no .. no puede ser tan mala .. no ¿O si? _ _ALICE JURO POR MI VIDA QUE VOY A MATARTE_

Se escucharon pasos alejándose. Edward se dio vuelta, se recostó sobre la puerta y bajó lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso. Puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Así no podía verle el rostro.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra mis párpados pesados. Antes de darme cuanta de que en realidad no esperaba nada, él estaba molesto de estar conmigo. No quería estar en la misma habitación que yo. Y yo tampoco quería.

_-Mentirosa, mentirosa.. muy mentirosa._

Una vocecita aguda, muy parecida a la de Alice gritaba que metía desde mi cabeza si que estaba volviéndome loca.

Finalmente, mi cansancio me venció y no me di cuenta cuando me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Corría por el bosque, alejándome de mi casa. No conocía el camino, solo seguía un olor. Un perfume. Su perfume.

-Edward, Edward...

Desperté agitada mirando hacia la ventana. Finalmente, me había quedado dormida. Rezaba por que Edward también se hubiera dormido, estaba segura de que había hablado en sueños. Mis mejillas se tornaron dos tomates bien maduros. Mi corazón bombeaba locamente en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y di la vuelta.

Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro, su perfume, su calor. Cerré más fuerte los ojos.

-¿Bella?

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mis mejillas no se pusieran más coloradas pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Estaba profundamente concentrada.

-Perdon, Bella.. perdón..

Una y otra vez su aterciopelada voz me pedía disculpas. Entre las cosas que durante meses había querido escuchar. Dudaba seriamente que fuera un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño, era imposible que Edward estuviera en mi cuarto a las cuatro y media de la mañana, contándome sus errores.

-Te amo, Bella..

Era un sueño, estaba convencida de ello y me perdí en él. No quería que terminara.. quería seguir escuchando su voz por siempre. Quería creer en todo lo que me había explicado. Quería escuchar mil veces de sus labios mi nombre. Pero no podía ser verdad.

Cerré más fuerte los ojos, no quería despertarme. Había sido un sueño tan maravilloso. No deseaba que se terminara. Pero una luz me daba de lleno en la cara. Abrí los ojos y me deslumbré con el resplandor. Me tomó varios minutos acostumbrarme.

Me removí suavemente en la cama. ¡Cuánto deseaba en ese momento haber cerrado las cortinas en la noche!. Me refregué los ojos y levante lentamente una pierna. Removí las sabanas pero había algo que me impedía moverme y salir entre ellas.

Un fuerte brazo me rodeaba en la cintura por fuera de las sábanas.

_-Edward.. EDWARD_

Podía sentir su perfume. Las descargas eléctricas que producía su piel sobre la mía. Me puse como un tomate. Mi respiración se agitó. ¿Qué hacia él a mi lado?

Clic.

_-OH! ALICE_

Entonces, ¿Todo lo qué había dicho en la noche era verdad? No había sido un sueño. Otro clic. Le creía. Le creía cada cosa que había dicho. Nunca supe por qué.

No pensaba moverme en toda la eternidad. Era todo lo que deseaba. Se me escapó una sonrisa pícara. Pero él debía estar incómodo, arrodillado frente a mi cama.

-mmm

-_No, no .. que no se despierte!!_

-¿Bella? – abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba tan confundido como yo lo había estado. Estaba segura que en su cabeza se repetían las mismas preguntas que hacía pocos minutos yo intentaba contestar. Sacó rápidamente su brazo de mi cintura. Sentí un cosquilleo donde había estado. ¿Por qué se había despertado?

-Edward, yo

-Lo siento Bella.. te juro que voy a matarla.

-Edward.. Ed.. – Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados sobre los míos. Empecé a hiperventilar. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos, recordé como me sentí cuando se habían encontrado. Hacia tanto tiempo, parecían años. Esa noche lluviosa. Esa misma noche que había sido la mejor y la peor de ellas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no supe si pasaron segundos, minutos o horas contemplando sus ojos. Hasta que finalmente sus labios rompieron contra los míos.

Dejé atrás todas mis dudas, todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de él. No pensaba alejarme nunca más. Ahora, Edward era mi vida.

Nos separamos lentamente, su frente sobre la mía. Su mano descansaba en mi mejilla, haciendo que esta se pusiera cada segundo más y más colorada. Su brazo en mi cintura y su cabello cobrizo entre mis dedos mandaban miles de reconfortantes descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

Nuevamente me perdí entre sus ojos..

-Te amo, Edward..

La llave daba la segunda vuelta en la cerradura. Un leve chirrido y un gritito no tan leve nos avisaron que no estábamos solos. Me alejé de él y miré al frente. Pero Edward me rodeó la cintura y me acercó a él.

Un pequeño demonio frente a nosotros, daba saltitos de alegría en su lugar. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

-OH... OH.. EDWARD, BELLA, EDWARD!!!

-Tranquila Alice

Bajé la mirada ante la suya.. muerta de vergüenza. Mis mejillas se pusieron aún más coloradas, estaba evaluando la idea de que se quedaran así para siempre.

_-Por favor, no.._

-Voy a hablar con Jazz..- salió por la puerta entre saltitos - con Emmett.. con papá.. CON ESME.. SE VA A VOLVER LOCA

Bajaba rápidamente, empecé a hiperventilar.

-Le va a contar a todo el mundo! – dejé escapar entre mis labios.

-¿Te molesta? Voy a pararla ahora mismo – clavó sus ojos esmeraldas con un dejo de frustración y tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Quería que todos supieran? Si, lo quería.

Se levantó de la cama al grito de "Alice, deja el teléfono"

Lo tomé de su remera antes de que saliera. Si era lo que él quería, qué importaba.

-No, esta bien.. dejala.. se van a enterar igual.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Y no pude evitarlo, sonreí con él.

Se sentó a mi lado y me acercó a él.

-Bella.. ¿Me perdonarías por todo lo que hice? Soy un estúpido –

Pusé una mano sobre su boca. No pensaba dejar que dijera nada en su contra.

-No digas eso Edward.. shh

Siguió hablando aunque mi mano no me dejaba entender ni una palabra de lo que decía y tampoco quería escucharlas. Esperé a que se callara, aunque sabía que si quería podía alejar mi mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando estuve segura de que no iba a volver a decir nada. Alejé lentamente mi mano.

Me acerqué mi boca a la suya sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y nos besamos con ternura. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza, intentando que la distancia no existente entre nosotros dos fuera más corta aún. El beso se hizo más profundo, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y yo jugaba con su cabello castaño.

_Te amo, Edward.. por siempre._

**FIN**

**Y si terminó, pero todavía queda el EPILOGO!... ahora, con respecto a la secuela y a mis locas ideas que quiero publicar espero que pasen por mi profile. REPITO HICE UNA ENCUESTA PARA QUE TODOS PUEDAN OPINAR.. por que la verdad, yo sola no puedo decidirme. (" que raro" notarse el sarcasmo).. **

**WAW no puedo creer que haya terminado, sniff, sniff. Cuanto me va a constar despedirme de esta historia!!!.. :( que mal. No quiero despedirme de mis personajes, la verdad... pero todavía me queda el epilogo por eso tengo de ellos un poquito más. Igual no se acostumbren muajjaja.. pienso subir pronto otra historia o la secuela.. depende de sus votos!**

**Ahora, mi parte favorita como siempre, los agradecimientos.. **

**Cammiie Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que votes!!**

**Su Broderik: Gracias por tus reviews como siempre!! espero que puedas seguir tus historias pronto!**

**Nocturnal Depression: Gracias y aquí va una parte del final feliz!. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior!. Y solo queda el epilogo.. sniff.. Gracias por tu opinión y espero q votes!**

**Gabriela Culle: Muajaja.. Alice es difinitivamente una genia! Gracias!!!**

**afrokd: No te creas.. ajaja.. esta despierta y eso cambia todo. Muchisimas gracias!**

**lucero08: espero que te haya gustado y que tus uñas sobrevivieran!!! Gracias!!**

**darthmocy: no tenes por que disculparte, en serio!.. MUCHAS GRACIAS por cada uno de tus reviews.. por seguir la historia y tmb por tu opinión.. nos estamos leyendo!**

**Joslin Weasley: Claro que los hombres son idiotas... igual Edward siempre va ser el hombre perfecto.. jajaja.. Muchas gracias!**

**Rosa Cullen: muajajaja Alice, repito, es una genia! Muchisimas gracias!**

**PAULETTA: Me encanto "heroína juvenil numero uno" jejeje. Me pareció genial las cuatro.. es la hora de la noche que más me gusta.. amo quedarme hasta tarde leyendo o escribiendo.. q se le va a ser! jajaja.. Gracias!!**

**miadharu28: espero q este cap te haya gustado! gracias por tu opinión y espero q pases por mi profile. GRACIAS!**

**day-whitlock: "pensar antes de actuar" no tengo ni idea quien lo dijo pero tiene toda la razón.. Gracias!!!!**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Bella le cree todo y no sabe por qué.. ese es el problema de los enamorados. Somos tan ingenuos.. nos creemos hasta que podemos tomar prestada una estrella y reglarla.. Gracias por todos tus reviews! nos leemos en el epilogo**

**ammyriddle: "genio del mal" también me encanta.. jejeje.. Sniffffff.. que mal que termina jajaja.. Espero q votes.. muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Y como siempre, Bitemeedwardyeah que ya me debe un par de reviews jajaja.. mentira. Muchas gracias por estar siempre! .. nos leemos loquita por avatar.**

**Y RENESMEE256: definitivamente la causante de que este fic exista y haya llegado a su casi fin... GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!.. por pasarme esta pagina maravillosa, por pasarme un fic genial, por ayudarme siempre, por escuchar mis locuras, por animarme a que suba esta locura, por estar siempre que te necesito!. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.. te quiero tanto flinn plafff con triple fff... nos estamos viendoo**

**Y agradesco muchisimo a todos los que dejaron alguna vez su review y todas las alertas y favoritos! como siempre... **

**TODAVÍA ME QUEDA EL EPILOGO! así que nos estamos leyendo.. y acuerdense de VOTAR! waw que testamento..**

**SALUDOS Y MUCHA SUERTE... **

**Charlotte-1208  
**


	20. Epílogo

**_Epílogo: Dos años después…_**

Me di vuelta en la cama, me enredaba entre las sábanas. No tenía idea de que día era, menos de que hora. Unos pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por la cortina. Tomé el reloj de la mesita de luz. Era temprano. Y era sábado. Libre.

Se escuchaban pasos yendo y viniendo, por todos lados.

Un ruido fuerte, como de algo cayendo al piso, desde el baño. Me senté sobre la cama.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ya salgo..

Bella y yo vivimos hacia pocos meses en mi departamento. Habían sido los dos años más felices de mi vida.. todo lo que había pasado había abierto mi camino hacia Bella.

Volví atrás en el tiempo.. nunca iba a olvidar esos ojos celestes pero el amor que sentía por Bella no tenía comparación con ese. Eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Ninguna imposible de olvidar. Había soportado la perdida de Sophie, pero sabía sin quien nunca podría vivir. Un nuevo ruido desde el baño...

Bella seguía igual de torpe, igual de ingenua y vergonzosa. Todavía se sonrojaba cuando me veía y esperaba que nunca dejara de pasar.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió... Bella estaba totalmente vestida y se peinaba su hermoso cabello castaño. Me volví a tirar en la cama, sobre un lado para seguir mirándola. Era tan hermosa.. era perfecta...

-Buenos días, dormilón...

-mmmm...

-Tengo que irme a trabajar... mm?... te amo, nos vemos a la tarde

Se acercó hasta la cama, me dio un beso fugaz y desapareció por la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para disfrutar de mi día libre, durmiendo.

Escuché los pasos de Bella hasta la puerta de entrada. Comenzó a bajar por la escalera. ¿Por la escalera? Si había ascensor. Sus zapatos resonaban contra la madera.. pum, pum, pum. Pero dejaron de escucharse, era imposible que hubiera llegado al último piso.. solo había bajo tres o cuatro escalones.

Salté fuera de la cama y salí fuera del departamento a toda velocidad.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien

-No te creo

Bajé los pocos escalones hasta donde estaba, despatarrada sobre el descanso. Se agarraba el tobillo con las dos manos.

-Hay Bella.. ¿Por qué las escaleras?

Mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta el departamento, me respondió entre risitas.

-Tarda demasiado en llegar el ascensor.. además estoy bien

-Si, claro – le reproché con tono sarcástico – Cuidarte se esta transformando en un trabajo de tiempo completo..

La senté sobre la mesada y tomé un par de hielos de la heladera. Me puse de cuclillas y sostuve los hielos contra su pequeño tobillo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con vos? Me doy vuelta y te caes por las escaleras..

-Soy un caso perdido... todavía estas a tiempo.

-Claro que no.. ya es demasiado tarde. – Me paré frente a ella y clavé mi mirada sobre la suya. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al segundo. Era hermosa...

-Te amo...

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un suave beso que a los pocos minutos se volvió más desesperado. Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento.

-Voy.. voy a llegar tarde, Edward..

-Que importa..

-Voy a llegar tarde..

No le respondí estaba demasiado entretenido besando su suave piel.

-Edward... me van a despedir!

-Uy..

Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho y me alejó suavemente. Saltó de la mesada apoyándose en el pie sano y con un fugaz beso en mi mejilla despareció. La escuché pedir el ascensor y las puertas cerrarse tras ella.

Había una cosa que nunca podría cambiar en Bella. Era tan cabezota. Por más que le pidiera que tuviera más cuidado, siempre me contestaba que exageraba. Empezaba a preocuparme sus continuos accidentes. En los dos años llevábamos juntos había tenido más percances que yo mismo en toda mi vida. Se me sacudió el estomago, no iba a perderla. Tomé el teléfono y marqué un numero tan conocido.

-¿Alice? ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí?

-No, no estoy... dejame en paz Edward.. es sábado, intento dormir.

-Necesito que me ayudes

-Más tarde..

-No, ahora, necesito que me acompañes a comprar un anillo

-No, Edward.. quiero dormir.. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿A COMPRAR? ¿EDWARD CULLEN QUIERE QUE LO AYUDE A COMPRAR?

-Si, hermanita diabólica..

-Espera.. ¿Un anillo? ¿Para qué?

Me aclaré la garganta. Si me sonrojara como Bella mis mejillas estarían de un rojo perlado.

-Voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo

Escuché como saltaba de la cama.

-¿QUÉ?

-Alice, mi amor.. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Mi cuñado con voz de dormido intentaba averiguar por qué, seguramente, su esposa saltaba en la cama.

-JAZZ!, JAZZ EDWARD LE VA A PEDIR CASAMIENTO A BELLA..

-ALICE! No lo publiques. Además no sé que va a contestar...

-No seas tonto.. claro que va a aceptar. En quince minutos estoy ahí para encontrar el mejor anillo para mi amiga.. Esto es tan genial. Obvio que me van a dejar organizar su fiesta

_Oh, Oh.. mala idea._

-No lo sé, Alice.. tengo que cortar.

-Más vale que sí.. me voy a cambiar.. Wiii.. chao

-Chau

Diez minutos después, no quince, mi hermana tocaba desperadamente la bocina de su porsche amarillo. Y una hora después de visitar todas las joyerías de Forks habíamos encontrado un anillo hermoso _**(en mi profile esta el link para verlo, al final de todo)**_. Era de oro blanco y tenía dos pequeños zafiros azules.

-Le va a encantar – cantaba Alice – espero que le prepares algo para cenar.. señor comprometido.¿?

Se me prendió la lamparita..

Después de varias horas y varios intentos de cena, prendía la pequeña vela del centro de la mesa. Escuché los pasos rápidos por el pasillo, la llave dando la primer vuelta en la cerradura. Corrí hasta el interruptor y apagué la luz.

La entrada estaba totalmente a oscuras, la única luz provenía de la sala contigua. Del comedor donde resplandecía la vela.

La llave daba su última vuelta...

Bella entró al departamento, con sus pasos rápidos. Su pelo castaño se bamboleaba con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Con la poca luz que había pude ver su cara de desconcierto cuando encontró toda la casa a oscuras.

Con sus pasos apurados y la oscuridad, no llegó a verme parado en la entrada del comedor, cerca del interruptor.

Tiró las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y colgó su abrigo en el perchero. Camino lentamente hacia mí para encender alguna luz, todavía sin verme... llevaba los ojos cerrados. Su paso se había vuelto ligero, cansado.

Desde la oscuridad, a pocos centímetros de ella decidí terminar con el misterio.

-Bella

Abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un salto. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y casi podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

-Edward.. por Dios.. me vas a matar ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?

No tenía idea de lo que iba a ser. Para ella tan solo era un día más. Un sábado como otros. Pero definitivamente no lo iba a ser.

Me arrodillé frente a su mirada sorprendida y saqué el pequeño estuche negro de mi saco. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bella se arrodilló a mi lado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin decir una palabra, abrí el estuche y saqué el anillo plateado. Tomó mi mano libre entre la suya. Lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas coloradas.

-Bella.. ¿Te

-Shh.. – Se acercó a mi y nuestras bocas se encontraron en un beso dulce, lento, eterno mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo corazón.

El beso se volvió más apasionado cada segundo que pasaba. El aire comenzaba a faltarme. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura. El estuche calló al piso con un ruido sordo. Nos levantamos lentamente del suelo, sin separarnos un centímetro.

La acerqué más a mi, aunque ya no fuera posible. Ya nada iba a alejarla de mi, nunca más.

El beso se volvió aún más profundo y desesperado. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura.

-Bella.. pará... ¿Estas segura?

Otra vez no dijo nada y apoyó un dedo sobre mi boca.

-Te amo, Edward.. te amaré por siempre.

_Por siempre.._

_**TERMINOO! :'(.. Espero que les haya gustado el final.. a mi me gusto la verdad. No podía terminar de otra forma. Bueno les cuento que.. la secuela perdió rotundamente en la encuesta.. CERO VOTOS. Así que aquí termina la historia.. es difícil decirle adiós.**_

_**Pero para todos los que quieran YA SUBÍ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.. :D el link lo pueden encontrar en mi profile o aquí esta (SIN LOS ESPACIOS) : www . fanfiction . net / s / 4984534 /1 / Living _ in _ the _ shadow**_

_**Espero que pasen y dejen su opinión.. **_

_**Y AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LAS 50 PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEWS DURANTE ESTOS TRES MESES GENIALES:**_

_**.eLizabetta'iG..*; nonblondes; noelhia, conna, zara-alice, PaLuu, Laamb, Lulii St. John, AnDreeeeA, ale-cullen14; Diana Prenze; afrokd; Sabrina Cullen Black; ; danixkullen; cindel21; kateSpnCullen; Antux; Sofiiaaa; lale; soff098; bakyabc2; cammie Cullen; Nocturnal Depression; Rosi; peritha12..**_

_**Y a todas las que vienen del principio: darthmocy; Gabriela Cullen; Carmen Cullen 116; PAULETTA; lucero08; Su Broderik; Rosa Cullen; ammyriddle; miadharu28; Joslin Weasley; day-whitlock y BITEMEEDWARDYEAH (sami.. .p te quiero un montón amigaaaaaa jajaja.. loquita por avatar)  
**_

_**Claro, claro hay alguien de quien no me puedo olvidar RENESMEE256: la madrina de esta historia y todas las que pienso escribir. Gracias, gracias.. miles de gracias por pasarme esta pagina hace varios meses. Gracias a esta personita esta historia esta escrita y publicada. Vamos ale.. te quieroo.. Flinn plafff.. **_

_**Y perdón si me olvide de alguien.. son demasiados nombres!!! Ah.. y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me tienen en alertas, favoritos.. que son 100 largos.. :D:D:D:D muchísimas gracias.. los pondría a todos pero seria un lio tremendoooo.  
**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, espero verlas pronto en mis historias.. me encantaría.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic hasta el final... :'( snifff snifff... **_

_**Me despidoo, hasta prontitoooo**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


End file.
